Dawn of A New Era
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: It's been a year since Mount Weather and Clarke has returned to Camp Jaha but it comes with a burden of representing the Sky People at the yearly Clan meetings. It also means facing Lexa once again after a heavy betrayal.
1. Leading

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: I don't usually write same-sex pairings but these two just struck me and before I knew it, this developed.

* * *

The sounds of arguing could be heard from inside the central meeting room of Camp Jaha. Indra and Lexa had arrived the day before for the official negotiations between the Grounders and the Sky People, as they'd become known by all clans. The Clans were willing to meet with a representative of the Sky People at the official yearly gathering but who would go had led to arguments between many of them. While battles had been settled a year before between the Woods Clan and Camp Jaha, it didn't mean the Grounders agreed on many of the things the Sky People did including rotating representation.

"You are to look weak to the Clans!" Indra yelled as she stood before Kane, Abby, Clarke and several other adults. "You say you want peace but the Clans will not accept you without a central leader, one that is permanent."

Lexa merely stood and looked at Clarke, "you are a legend among the stories of the Sky People, if you were to come then they would respect you and your people."

Abby shook her head from where she sat, "perhaps sending one of us that already is familiar with your ways would be more conducive to peace. Less confrontation and less misunderstanding, so we don't seem arrogant."

"There is not one among you that has such knowledge."

Clarke nodded, "Lexa's right, none of us are familiars with the Grounder ways."

"I believe she means Miss Blake." Kane met Clarke's eyes, "she lived among them and even has formed a relationship with one of them."

"If you speak of Octavia then I assure you that you cannot send her as your representative." Indra looked over at Lexa, the woman nodded. "You cannot send her, it would create only hostility."

Abby sat up straighter in her chair, "they would harm her? Just because she formed a relationship with Lincoln…"

"No Mom that's not it." Clarke looked over at her mother, "it would be sending one of their own to be our representative instead of sending one of us."

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" The doctor looked over at the two grounder women.

"Octavia maybe born of the Sky People but she is of the Woods Clan now." Indra sat down and met their eyes. "She could only go in representation of the Woods Clan, not Sky People. Her loyalty and bravery, despite her inability to follow orders, has made her one of us."

* * *

Lexa sat as well and looked over at both Kane and Abby. "I understand that you are the representatives of your people and while your ways are foreign to us, ours are equally foreign to you. Before your arrival, Clarke spoke for your people and she is respected as your leader. Let the Clans have her as your leader while you manage your people. It allows you to lead and the Clans to have who they wish."

"Fine." Abby put up a hand and sighed. "Clarke you'll go as our representative, however the decisions you make must be in accordance with the new laws we set up a year ago. I trust you'll make agreements we can abide by."

Kane leaned forwards and placed his elbows on the table. "How many guards is each representative allowed?"

"As the meeting will be at Polis in Wood Clan territory, she need not have a guard." Indra stated clearly, "however if you believe we would harm her, two of your men would be allowed as that is how many guards are allowed per leader along with five men fit for battle."

"I assure you that Clarke's life will find no danger." Lexa looked Abby in the eyes as the mother looked over in concern. "For to strike her is to strike me, they will not risk their lives to make such an attempt. I will provide five of my best men to see that she has men fit for battle and you can send both Lincoln and Octavia as her guards."

Clarke nodded, "we leave at dawn."

"At dawn then." Indra spoke and rose, heading to the door with Lexa following after a quick turn to look at Clarke, the blond nodding. Outside, Indra looked at her commander. "Are you wise to mix heart and duty once again?"

"I assure you that questioning my decisions are not in your best interest." Lexa spoke before heading to her horse, the animal was tied to the gate. Indra followed and grabbed her own beast, mounting as her commander did.

* * *

"Commander wait." They both looked up to see Clarke making her way over, striding purposefully towards them. Clarke grabbed the reigns of Lexa's horse and held the animal steady as she looked up at Lexa. "I must speak with you." Her eyes floated to Indra almost automatically, "preferably alone."

"I shall ride ahead and prepare the warriors." Indra spoke and headed towards the gate, the men posted opened it without hesitation.

Lexa allowed herself to slide from the horse and take the reins from the blond. "You say you wish to speak, so speak."

"I have only recently returned to Camp Jaha, two weeks ago I was still living alone at the drop ship." Clarke looked at the woman before her, "the laws have been in place for a year, I have merely learned them but I don't know them all. You know I desire peace for my people but the reality is I'm not suited to represent them."

"We are rarely ready to represent our people but we must do it with the understanding that it is for them that we conduct our actions." Lexa allowed her arm to rise and she gently squeezed Clarke's arm. "You have the strength and spirit of a leader Clarke and I shall be your ear for guidance if you permit me."

Clarke huffed slightly, "I can barely trust you, due to your actions I was left with no options but to murder innocent men, women and children." Pulling away from the leader's grasp, she noticed the slight hurt in the woman's eyes. "You mistake my words for reconciliation between us but there won't be any. Because of you I'm haunted by the dead."

"Then the blame I accept but I cannot change what has passed." Lexa moved to the horse's side and swung herself on it. "However, the next battle we fight together, it shall be together and we will not sacrifice our people without cause. I have seen the error my ways, I have had four seasons to do so but you do not allow yourself to forgive, which hardens your heart and blinds you to the world."

* * *

The blond on the ground looked up to meet her eyes. "You speak about feelings as if it's a battle plan, what has changed?"

"Perhaps in times of trial emotions can be a strength not a weakness. I allowed myself emotion in one battle since we fought the Mountain Men and as I said, I see the error of my ways. If you wish, I shall tell you of it during our journey."

Clarke let a soft smile go, "I'd like that."

"Rest well Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa let her eyes linger on the blond as she turned her horse towards the gate. "For in the days to come you shall find yourself among warriors and it will be a battle that you have not witnessed before. I can only be your ear for guidance when time permits, for the rest you'll stand alone."

"I've always been alone in some fashion, its not new to me."

"You are alone no more." Lexa's lips quirked upwards slightly, the beginning of a smile before it quickly disappeared. "At dawn we shall meet again."

"At dawn." With that Clarke watched Lexa ride away, the sun setting in the background but for the first time in a year she allowed herself to feel hope.

* * *

A/N: There you go, a little drabble...

Please read and review...


	2. Whiplash

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The ride was peaceful but the closer they got to Polis, the more villages disappeared and buildings rose. As they reached the Capital, Clarke found herself in awe of what she saw because it was like the cities of old spoke about during the history lessons on the Ark. The difference was that there was no electricity or cars, instead horses were used or people walked. Children played in the street, running after the horses, people dressed in close to normal clothes instead of those worn in the village.

"I told you it would change how you view us." Lexa's voice made her turn to the woman on the horse next to her. "You think us savages but in reality only the warriors live in such ways." Her lips quirked slightly. "We really are quite civilized."

Clarke chuckled softly and stopped her horse when children approached her, a little boy held up some flowers to her. She took them and smiled down at him, "_mochof_."

The boy smiled before running off to a woman nearby, hiding behind her. The woman shook her head and moved over the group. Nodding her head to Lexa she spoke in Trigedasleng but the leader put up her hand. "Your concerns will be met at the time of voice tomorrow after Council, bring them at dusk and they shall be met."

The woman nodded to Lexa, "_sha Heda_." Her eyes turned to Clarke and nodded, "_Skai Heda_." Without anything further, she moved over to her laundry and her son.

* * *

"_Skai Heda_?" Clarke questioned as they continued on, Octavia urged her heart forward slightly.

"Sky Commander, it's considered an honorable title." The girl turned warrior gave a smile, "you are a legend among them, you took down the Mountain Men."

Clarke set her jaw, "not without sacrifice." She urged her horse forward and Lexa shot a look at Octavia, the warrior bowed her head knowing she had taken too many liberties.

"Watch your tongue Octavia or you shall find yourself unable to speak." The warning, despite being in English, was cold and clearly meant.

"_Sha Heda_." Octavia only nodded before falling back in line beside Lincoln.

Lexa urged her horse forward and fell in beside Clarke, the blond silent so she spoke softly. "I will make it clear the Mountain Men are not to be spoken of among our people in your presence."

"That's not necessary and neither is threatening Octavia." Blue eyes met green before looking ahead. "I heard what you said."

"Very well, I shall watch my own tongue." Lexa narrowed her eyes as she looked ahead, she reached over and grabbed the reins of Clarke's horse, pulling both their steads to a stop.

"What is it?" Clarke looked around before noticing the men on horses ahead of them, heading towards them without stopping. "Will they stop?"

"They shall or the city will see blood during a time of peace." She looked back at her guard and raised a hand. Clarke watched as a cloth was raised in the air for all to see. It was green with red and black threaded through it beautifully in the shape of a tree.

Turning back the former leader found the men stopping their horses just merely feet away. All five got off their horses as a woman moved forward before them on a white horse. Lexa seemed to go still, her back straight and a look in her eyes that Clarke had not seen before. "Who is she?"

"Inga kom Azkru." Lexa didn't shift her eyes at all, they were darker than ever before. "She is the one who stole Costia's life."

Clarke looked ahead, "the ice queen?"

"No, her general whose heart knows no light."

* * *

The woman moved her horse forward and eyed them both, a slight smile to her face. "You bring outsiders to this meeting? The commanders will demand your head when they have learned what you've done but don't worry, I'll allow it lie beside that of your defenseless love."

Before Lexa could move, she instead heard the sound of an unsheathed sword and her eyes found Clarke pointing the weapon at the murderer's throat. "_Yu ste kwelen, yu na gon!_" She was calling the woman weak and telling her to leave, it was an impressive command coming from an outsider, as the Sky People were till they were included in the Clan meetings.

Everyone around them seemed to still, the implications of what was going on seemed to go through everyone's head except the one holding the sword. Lexa merely looked at Inga, "_Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda_ has issued a command and you would do well to listen. As you remember, in times of peace any _Heda_ can issue a command and all must follow despite being of another clan. I do not believe your _Heda_ would approve of disobeying the one who destroyed the Mountain Men." The woman merely looked at Clarke before moving her horse away. She rode away with her men behind her, leaving the group to be watched by the locals.

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, realizing it was her own sword she held. A hand out was all that was needed for Clarke to hand the sword back to her. The girl merely looked at her as she handed the weapon back. "I won't apologize."

"No apology is warranted." A quirk of Lexa's lips and a brightness in her eyes made Clarke realize that Lexa was amused instead of angered. "You have a natural sword hand, perhaps once the Clan meetings are over I can teach you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Octavia rolled her eyes and moved forward past them, Lincoln following her instantly. Clearly they were going to be guarding from the front and holding the Trikru banner, as Lexa's guard had handed it over. "You two are giving me whiplash." It was soft but clear enough for both to hear.

Clarke chuckled softly, "I'm sure you actually caused the accident by announcing your relationship before our war on a bridge."

The former Sky girl shrugged as she looked back, "we were bound to die any minute. You gave my brother a weapon along with the girl who was in love with the guy who's hand you were holding and another who had a thing for me."Octavia smiled at her, "at least my relationship was normal at the time."

"I'm sure Raven and Jasper would love to hear that."

Lexa merely handed coaxed her horse along, handing Clarke her reins back. "Your Sky People talk can rest till another day, we need to arrive within the hour."

"_Sha Heda_." Octavia bowed her head and Lexa noticed Clarke shake her own head slightly.

"Octavia," the woman looked up as Lexa spoke. "You may speak to your leader how you wish for it is she who delivers judgments, not I. I only have one command you must follow in accordance with the peace time tradition. That is that you guard your leader, for harm to her is harm to me and that will incite war as you know."

"Of course _Heda_." Octavia let a small smile go as she turned forward and Lexa turned to the woman beside her to find Clarke smiling softly.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this just happened, don't know how but it did.

Please read and review...


	3. Elephants and Subtle Flirts

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The Capitol was more or less a large brick building with tents surrounding it. Clarke immediately recognized that there seemed to be no separation of clans among the tents, flags of different clans flying on the tents sat next to each other. However, there was separation of warriors and leaders with the tents of leaders sitting closer to the building and warriors farther away. A man walked over as they dismounted, Lincoln and Octavia took the supplies and horses as the ten warriors with them started working on setting up tents.

The man started speaking in Trigedasleng but Lexa merely put up her hand, silencing him immediately. She merely looked at him as he bowed his head slightly. "I assume all _Heda_ are meeting at this time?"

"_Sha Heda_." The man looked up finally, "shall I escort your consort to visit with those of the other clans."

"I am not _Leksa kom Trikru's_ consort." Clarke spoke firmly and the man looked at her slightly taken aback. "I am _Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda_."

The man sunk to his knees and looked at the ground, "my profuse apologies Heda, I can do no other than to allow you to pass judgment for my actions."

Clarke merely rolled her eyes and walked past him, "get up before you make a fool of us both."

Lexa let a short-lived smirk go as Clarke made her way to Octavia, talking to her quietly. The man still stayed on his knees before Lexa. "Your _Heda_ demanded you stand so why are you still on your knees or do you wish to stay on the ground forever?"

He stood immediately, "shall I take you and the _Skai Heda_ to meet with the other _Heda_?"

"Immediately." She moved over toward Clarke and Octavia but turned suddenly. "What is your name?"

"Aaron."

She walked to him and he took a step back, no doubt fearful for his life. This meant messenger or attendant not warrior. "Aaron, have it known to all warriors and _Heda_ alike that to harm _Klark kom Skaikru_ is to harm _Leksa kom Trikru_, to strike her is to strike me and I will create war if she is touched."

"_Sha Heda_." He nodded and looked down. "The _Heda_ meet in the Central Room."

* * *

Only after her nod did he disappear from sight, clearly scared for his life. Turning Lexa found Clarke brushing her horse, a small look of annoyance on her face. "You're creating another target for yourself, possibly another war."

"They will test your strength by attacking and having not been trained, they will kill you." Lexa stated, taking the mare's head in her hand to pet the animal's neck. "I've seen it once before, I failed to issue the threat and she was gone before I knew her missing."

"So you think I'll be like Costia, someone who knows your secrets and who they will use to know them?" Clarke looked her straight in the eyes, their subtle flirting midday forgotten as heavy underlying statements were made in concern to the elephant in the room: their attraction to each other and the future it could bring.

Lexa circle the animal's head and looked at the blond with a soft yet haunted look. "You know my secrets, discovered them despite me burying them and staying silent. They do not know this yet and I pray if they do, they leave you alone because you won't meet Costia's fate. I won't allow it."

"And if I do happen to meet her fate, it would be deserving after what I've done." Clarke turned back to her horse, "besides, what makes us different to them beside the threat of war."

"She was a healer and you are _Heda kom Skaikru_."

Clarke nodded and turned back to her horse, "I hope they heed your warning, for all our sakes."

* * *

Lexa merely brushed past her to her own horse. "The attendants will arrive soon with appropriate clothing, I hope you have no objection to dresses."

"I've never actually worn a dress." Clarke watched a slight smile cross the _Trikru_ leader's face as she heard what was said.

"Then you shall have the best of the selection." Lexa watched as Clarke started to object. "I shall make it a command if that is necessary that you comply."

"You cannot issue commands to me, I am your equal."

Lexa placed her hand on the one Clarke had placed on the horse's spine. "Then take it as a request."

It was hard for the blond not to smile at the commander, the subtle flirting from midday had be forgotten moments before during a heavy conversation yet within seconds the flirting was back. It was a pattern Clarke often saw between them, they'd harmlessly flirt, fight, flirt again before finding something yet again to argue over. It didn't escape her notice that no one dared to contradict or question the woman on fear of exile or loss of life but Clarke had done it too many times to count with only questioning eyes and a reply in return. No one else could go and come from the commander's tent without permission yet each night the guard at the door didn't even look her way as she slipped inside to talk to Lexa, to learn Trigedasleng and discuss what talks were like.

The commander spoke true, she knew her weaknesses of wanting to love but denying herself out of fear to the secrets of strategy, physical health and how one could get close enough to strike at the woman. Clarke knew without a doubt that she was a target that any rival would want but Lexa's determination, the leader's threat to the others through Aaron made her aware that sacrificing her was not optional. It made the betrayal of Mount Weather ease slightly knowing Lexa would start wars to keep her loyalty to the one she'd betrayed once before.

Octavia's groan followed by Lincoln's chuckle, most likely at Octavia's actions, made both look over at the warrior. She threw up her hands, "stand there all day oblivious to the world why don't you. The attendant is on her way as we speak." She held out a hand and Lexa turned her head to see a woman walking ahead of two men who carried a trunk. "Try not to cause a scandal in the tent while changing."

"Octavia," Clarke looked at her friend. "Shut up, that's an order."

* * *

A/N: I don't know where these drabble-like chapters keep coming from!

Please read and review...


	4. Klark kom Skaikru

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke looked at herself in the bowl of water that sat on the table in the tent. It had been erected so fast but always looked the same, the only difference was that Lexa's throne had been left at the village, Tomac. She looked strange, having her hair pulled back in a braid after so long of it being down and actually wearing a dress, something she'd only seen in books. It reminded her of peasant dresses from the medieval books she'd read to herself during quiet hours. It was blue and simple, running down to feet to the point she couldn't see her boots.

"_Skai Prisa_ is a better fitting title." Clarke looked over to see Lexa standing a green dress, less nice than the one she stood in.

"Don't call me that." She turned away from the table and the bowl of water, grabbing her gun from where it sat on the stack of clothes that she'd taken off to change. "They called me that because I was the daughter of two powerful people on the Ark, it was said mockingly."

Lexa shuffled past the two attendants that stood nearby, nodding her head and they both gave a slight bow and left. Reaching Clarke, the commander placed a hand over hers to still her movements. "I do not mock you, merely compliment you. When I mock you, you shall know it."

"_Heda_," Octavia slipped inside and Lexa pulled away from the blond. "Aaron is here to escort you meet with the others."

"Dress quickly, no war clothing is allowed inside the Capitol." She motioned to the clothes on a nearby table. "You'll go as Clarke's guard and Lincoln as mine."

Octavia was quickly grabbed the clothes and changing into the simple tunic and pants. Clarke found a pouch on the table and picked it up, there were two of them. "What are these for?"

"One of the laws we set into place is no weapons." Lexa pulled on her red cape, it had been detached from her armor by the attendants. "However, it is unspoken that what is unseen is not there. Those are for your gun and mine knife." She took one and wrapped the long leather piece around her waist, knotting the end through the hole attached to the pouch.

* * *

Aaron was waiting for them outside and he gave a slight bow before ushering them towards the building. Clarke was halfway from the tent when she felt arms around her neck and turned only to find her previous attendant, the woman merely nodded to the cape in her hands the color of the sun. Standing still she let the woman attach it around her neck before moving off, a bow of her head as she left.

"I feel like I'm playing dress up more than progressing peace."

Lexa gave a soft yet short chuckle, "formality that will last only hours for the next three days. I find myself wishing for my war clothing as well."

As they reached the steps Octavia and Lincoln caught up to stand behind them, guards allowed their swords but nothing more. Once inside, Aaron directed them to the Central Room, where all _Heda_ and their warriors stood conversing, mingling among each other despite status. Clarke caught a mixture of English and Trigedasleng, most conversation she understood had to do with either comparison of animal hunts or battles fought.

"_Leksa kom Trikru_." Aaron practically yelled and everyone seemed to stop, pausing as Lexa moved into the room.

Clarke heard the whispers as Lexa walked in, their eyes past her towards Clarke herself. They clearly wondered who she was, why she stood there in practically regal clothes like them but she wasn't of them. One of the men merely laughed, "is your consort so ignorant _Heda_ that she follows behind you. Go on girl, your _Heda_ shall be fine. Aaron take her to be with the others."

Lexa gave a slight nod and smirk as they continued to watch her, she didn't move and put up a hand to silence Aaron as he was about to speak. "_Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda._" She advanced on the man without caring that others had looks of surprise on their faces. "And you'll show me the respect I deserve or I'll risk war slitting your throat where you stand. I brought down the Mountain Men, you shall be but a deer during a hunt to me."

* * *

Everyone in the room went silent and Clarke merely shook her head, walking away towards Lexa. Standing beside her friend and ally, possibly more if the elephant would ever be discussed, she watched as the man merely bowed his head.

"Apologies _Heda_."

"Don't let it happen again."

A woman with dark hair and pale skin moved forward, "you bring those that dared to harm us here to this meeting. I have heard reports that these Skaikru are dangerous, they have control of the Mountain Men's weaponry." She moved to Clarke and eyed her, "you can dress like us, speak like us but you will never be us, you will forever be the one that slaughtered hundreds. _Jus drein jus daun_."

"I assume you're Alanna, _kwin kom Azkru_." Clarke merely looked at her, she looked imposing but after Cage she was just another grounder despite being from the north. "I don't want to be like you or speak like you, I'm only here to make sure my people are safe from war. Blood has been spilt already, the lives of the hundreds lost have been paid. The _Skaikru-Trikru_ alliance has been built on that spilled blood. If you don't trust me, go question the _Trikru_ people and ask them if enough blood has bent spilt on both sides. I'd invite you to go talk to my people but I don't know you well enough to know you won't slaughter them where they stand."

Alanna nodded and smiled, "she has the spirit, she is one of us. You maybe of the sky but you are respected, we merely had to test whether you have the spirit of a previous Heda in you or you lead because your people sent you." She looked around at the others, "come and meet the Skai Heda, her spirit is strong and worthy."

* * *

Halfway through talking to others, Clarke let herself slip away from the _Heda_ of the River clan to catch Lexa in a conversation with the _Heda_ of the Desert clan. They seemed to be negotiating a trade agreement.

"I have brought you a sample of the recent stones, an offering of peace." He withdrew a bag from his pouch, Clarke saw the tip of his own blade right as the pouch flap closed. Undoing the small leather bag he dumped it into his hand and handed it over to Lexa. "It is the finest we have at the moment but more shall come with the season."

"How much meat does your people require person season?" She looked down at the necklace in her hand, the blue stone beautifully set into some type of metal that hung from leather cord.

"Enough for five thousand, we can manage five hundred during a good season but the rest are without."

Lexa nodded, "we'll put forth that each clan contribute and in return your stones and weapons shall be traded."

The man smiled and looked at Clarke, "I have nothing to offer you _Heda_, my apologies. I shall have something sent with a rider upon my return."

"That's not necessary." Clarke clasped her hands in front of her. "How is your people's health? Are the healers in need of healing supplies, my people are adapt at healing in ways the clans are not aware of yet. We could provide training and supplies."

"I doubt the Sky People have knowledge beyond us. I don't mean to insult but our ways have advanced in the last generation and you are merely here this season."

Lexa looked at Clarke before speaking, "she speaks the truth. Their healing ways are beyond those of our peoples. They turned Reapers back into men, all the Mountain Men stole and created into Reapers are now with their families or fighting with their people as themselves."

"If you have done such things…"

"They have, I have seen with my own eyes." Lexa let her statement be firm enough the point got across.

The Desert Heda merely nodded, "I shall speak to my consort, she oversees the healers. I will have an answer for you tomorrow."

* * *

After he moved off, Clarke smiled at Lexa. "Thanks."

Lexa nodded before putting the necklace over Clarke's head till the stone rested against the blue fabric of her dress. "They do not know your ways yet while you know some of ours. In time they will respect you and learn to trade with you."

"Alanna isn't what you made her out to be."

"She ordered Costia's kidnapping but she did not order her death. As I said, Inga is the one responsible for taking her life. It is not Alanna whose blood I seek but Inga is her sister so it would ignite a war none of us are prepared for."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter...

Please read and review...


	5. Night Falls and Dreams Wage War

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa stood speaking with her guards as well as Lincoln and Octavia about the days that would follow. The camp was full of loud warriors challenging each other and she'd have to depart soon to watch the sparing matches but she had to discuss what was ahead. Tensions would rise as negotiations began and trade agreements were reorganized, injury or attempted murder of another clan leader wasn't unheard of during such times.

"_Heda_?" One of the attendants slipped out of the tent, she'd been preparing Lexa's armor in the case that she'd attempt a friendly spar with another clan leader.

"What is it Leah?"

The girl bit her lip, "_Skai Heda_, she rock in sleep and yell." The girl's broken English was enough to understand. "How calm her?"

"Do not attempt to calm her, you're dismissed for the evening." Without further notice the girl left and Octavia moved past Lexa. "Where are you going?"

"Clarke has nightmares, she'd been known to wake up the entirety of Camp Jaha with her screams. Do you really want to risk something thinking she's being murdered?" Octavia bent her head down as a sign of respect. "I know the _Trikru_ way is to leave warriors to face their dreams as they face their battles but if she screams loud enough she could cause damage to relations between the clans."

Lexa walked to Octavia, "I merely stated that Leah was to leave her, I did not dismiss the notion that she needs to be calmed. You rush judgment before actions can be completed Octavia, waging a battle before a cause warrants one will only make the battle more dangerous."

"Apologizes _Heda_."

"You only wish to protect your leader, there is only honor in that."

* * *

Lexa brushed past her into the tent and made her way to the section separated by a cloth wall. Pushing back the cloth she saw the two cots that had been set up for her and Clarke, both separated by only a few feet. The blond was restless, mumbling in her sleep as her hands crushed the rolled fur her head rested on.

Sitting on the side of the cot she reached out a hand and brushed back a stray strand of golden hair. Clarke scrunched up her face and whimpered, moving her head back and forth. "No, no please no."

"Clarke wake up." Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's and pressed into her pulse, a trick she had learned Anya had used to wake her from the nightmares of Costia. The pressure bit enough Clarke jerked and slowly opened her eyes. "Your dreams haunt you."

She scrabbled up into a sitting position despite being asleep moments before and brushed her hair from her face with a hand. "Sorry, you can go if I disturbed you."

"You didn't disturb me." Lexa noticed the necklace she'd placed around Clarke's neck still sat there, despite changing from her dress back into her Sky People clothing. "Shall I seek out a healer for some sleeping herbs, there is one that makes you sleep with no dreams?"

Clarke turned her head as she laid it on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. "I'll be fine, aren't you expected to be at the feast or whatever the clans do for enjoyment?"

"There is friendly sparing between the warriors, we use wooden weapons in order to cause no injury." Lexa moved her head till her eyes connected with the blue of Clarke's despite the blue being lost in the shadows. "I understand you no longer wish to see battle but perhaps sport would be an acceptable compromise. Join me, allow me to share my culture with you not just the battlefield."

"We never shared the battlefield, you retreated as soon as you held your people and left mine to die." Clarke turned her head away and shook her head. "You left me no choice but to slaughter innocents to save my people. I thought Tondc was a massacre but what I did was no better than what Cage himself did."

She was forced to look at Lexa when the commander grabbed her chin and pulled it so their eyes met. "You are not like the Mountain Men, they lived while you fought to survive. They harmed countless lives over a century and given time, their children would have followed to do the same. I shall take the weight of blame upon me for forcing your hand but you must forget or this will consume you."

* * *

Pulling her chin away Clarke stared at the woman across from her. "Go away."

"Not until you allow me to acquire herbs so you can sleep without dreams. Octavia has spoken of your screams waking the camp, such things cannot be risked here."

"Just leave me alone." Clarke turned away from her and turned over, allowing herself to fall back onto the cot.

Lexa reached out her hand tentatively and brushed back some of Clarke's curls, they were softer since the attendant had brought herb laced soap for their hair earlier in the evening. When Clarke didn't move or attempt to remover her hand, she moved up on the bed slightly to continue the motion. "My mother once told me a story when I feared the sky's lights and voice. I was a child but it gave me comfort."

"I thought you left your warriors to fight their dreams?" Clarke's voice was soft and Lexa smile at the memory of who she'd once been.

"I was chosen at eight to go before the elders like every other child, they were searching for the commander's spirit. Before I was chosen, I was a mere smoker's daughter. My father would smoke meats and plants of all kinds, I was innocent once too Clarke but a commander chose me as her next vessel so I had to lead." Leaning over to look at the woman laying down she found Clarke's eyes shut despite her being awake. "Would you like to hear the story?"

The woman smiled slightly, "tell me."

* * *

Lexa exited the tent to find Ivan, _Heda_ of the Desert clan waiting with Octavia and Lincoln. All three seemed to be quiet and starring at each other, as if sizing each other up. Walking to Lincoln, she nodded her head and he followed a short ways till they were out of hearing range of the tent.

"She is calm for now, stand watch and check frequently until I return. If she wakes, give her the dreamless herb in tea."

Lincoln merely looked down before up again. "She refuses the herb, I have tried before. She wishes to face the ghosts which haunt her, sees it as punishment for her actions or so Octavia has said she has confessed to."

"Give her the herb in any method you can think will not have her noticing. If she comes to realize it has been given to her, I will have ordered you to do so."

"_Sha Heda_." The healer and warrior moved over to his mate and Lexa allowed herself to walk towards them as well.

Ivan smiled at her, "you are late, I do hope the _Skai Heda_ is joining us as my consort wishes to speak to her about the _Skaikru_ healing methods."

"She is tired from the day's activities and as a healer, does not find sparing or battle a sport. Perhaps I can persuade her to come tomorrow night but this night she rests."

Ivan nodded, "then if she wishes rest I shall send Ida to keep her company."

"As I said," Lexa's tone increased to where Lincoln and Octavia were both on alert. "She rests tonight, no one will disturb her."

"Very well, shall we?" He held out an arm and Lexa nodded her head at one of her guards sitting by a fire. He rose and moved to her as her eyes met those of Lincoln and Octavia's. A silent order to them both to guard the tent or forfeit their lives.

"_Klark kom Skaikru_ shall be protected." Lincoln stated formally and Lexa left without another word.

* * *

A/N: And another...

Please read and review...


	6. Opening New Doors

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke had simply dismissed Lexa's statements of the meetings being a battle during the ride to Polis. However, sitting through a long day of negotiations that turned adults into children made her want to be back to her first few months on the ground where all she had to do was make sure her people survived. In reality all her people could contribute was healing arts and perhaps food for a hundred people, if they used their guns. This lead to her sitting silently for hours watching as Lexa calmed leader after leader as they got into debates with others.

"Ivan's request is reasonable." Titus, Heda of the River clan stated clearly trying to dissolve a fight between Ivan and Ella, Heda of the Plains clan. "He contributes what he can while only asking for meat for his people. They would starve without meat."

"No one said such but what good are weapons when there are no wars?" Ella turned to Ivan, "we have no use for weapons and stones. Stones are merely pretty things to look at, they have no use."

"Enough!" Clarke stood and watched as everyone immediately quieted. "You are fighting like children when you fail to understand what these meetings are about. I have only been on this ground for six seasons but I know from being of the Sky People and being on the ground that everything we do is to survive. It may not be now or in the weeks to come or years but one day there will be another enemy that we must fight." She moved from her chair and walked to the middle of the room, standing between Ivan, Ella and Titus.

"You argue over simple needs, if you continue you'll doom your own people. You maybe of different clans, of different customs but you're here to place those aside to maintain the most basic of needs: survival. It doesn't matter whether one contributes to one clan or five, what matters is that you contribute what you can. The Sky People can show you how to meld metal into shelter and useful objects but only if you allow Ivan to supply the metals. He has need of meat to feed his people and is giving what he can in return." Shaking her head she looked at them all. "I've been here a day but all I've seen are children arguing over what they want instead of what they need."

Alanna took a step forward, "Clarke speaks true, she is youngest among us but she is the wisest. She sees what we cannot and has reminded us why we are here." She nodded to Ivan, "we shall deliver in two moons enough to feed five hundred. I also announce my alliance to the Sky People, the Ice Nation stands as allies."

Clarke gave her a nod and turned to Ella, "Heda what is it your people need to survive the coming winter?"

"Shelter, the winter in Polis is mild to that of the Plains. Every winter we lose children and elderly to the bitter cold."

"The Sky People will show you how to make homes to withstand the cold. We will also contribute healing arts so you don't lose people. Who can contribute extra furs in return for…"

Ella smiled slightly, "our crops were abundant this year, the yield twice what was expected. We can provide enough to feed two clans for a season."

* * *

Once inside the tent, Clarke let herself collapse on a small stool, Lexa walked past her to the table with scrolls in her hand of trade negotiations. "You have earned their respect in ways that would seem impossible."

"I felt like I was back in the child-care center I used to volunteer in on the Ark." She looked over her shoulder as Lexa's hands rested on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "How do you stand all the arguing?"

"I usually ignore it until there is physical aggression." Lexa's hands gently untied the small bands holding Clarke's hair in a braid, releasing the strands with her fingers. "Most times they settle disputes on their own."

* * *

The flap of the tent moved and Lexa's hands dropped from Clarke's hair as two figures entered the tent. One was Ivan and the other was a woman, her tan skin a contrast to her black hair and green eyes. "_Heda_, apologies if I have interrupted your negotiations with _Skai Heda_ Clarke. Your guard said we were welcome to enter."

"What brings you to my tent Ivan?" She bowed her head in respect partially, "Ida it has been five years since we last spoke. How is the babe?"

The woman smiled, "she grows Heda, the little one has the gift of healing. The elders say she perhaps has the spirit of a great healer in her but only time will tell." The woman moved forward slightly towards Clarke. "_Skai Heda_, they say your healing arts are from the gods. Is it true you turned Reapers back into men?"

Clarke stood and nodded, "it's not easy but it is possible."

"I am a healer for my people, perhaps we could speak over a meal on the healing ways."

"Ah yes, we have come to invite you to share our table tonight _Heda_. My oldest is just about the age to become a second but before she can she must stand brave before all _Heda_, not just her father."

Lexa nodded, "I would be honored."

"You are welcome as well." Ida smiled at Clarke, "we can leave the warriors to talk wars while we talk of healing."

"I believe you are more _Heda_ than healer." Ivan waved a finger at Clarke, "you lead us to peace in an hour when normally it takes days."

"Squabbling children aren't going to achieve peace without someone to guide them."

"Truth does spill from your mouth every time you open it." He clapped his hands, "as the sun sleeps come to our tent, Ida is personally seeing to the meal. She sent Bree out for a boar and he came back with a deer large enough to feed a dozen men."

"At sundown." Clarke nodded her head and the two smiled before leaving.

* * *

Lexa's hand gently grasped her own and lead her back to the chair, continuing to undo the braids that kept the golden locks back. "Ida is an accomplished healer, perhaps more so than Nyko and Lincoln. She will be eager to share knowledge and learn of the sky people's healing arts."

"What exactly do we wear to dinner? Can I get out of this dress or do I have to wear it?" Clarke leaned her head back as Lexa's fingers started undoing the ties from the top of her scalp. Lexa had a soft smile to her face that Clarke was able to see at the angle. "Why are you smiling? Was it something I said?"

"I prefer the dress, it makes your eyes bluer and you look more like the sky and stars than a mere girl."

Clarke shook her head slightly but Lexa grabbed it to hold it still as she continued removing the ties and braids. "Your attempts at complimenting me could use a little work."

"I have never had to compliment a person before, as _Heda_ they listen and I approve or disapprove of something."

"What about with Costia? Did you ever tell her she was beautiful or that something she wore was nice on her?"

Lexa merely met Clarke's eyes, "no, I had no need as she already knew such things." Her fingers drifted through the gold locks as she finished. "My trunk is open to you, wear whatever you wish." She moved to the wooden trunk through the partition that separated sleeping quarters from those of living and planning. "Come, choose something you wish to wear."

Clarke stood and moved over to the trunk and Lexa, bending down she looked inside and found simple clothing not unlike those of the villagers. They weren't the clothing of war she so often wore or was seen wearing. Gently going through she found a light green dress that went to mid-thigh and what were essentially leggings. "May I?"

"Of course. Do you wish me to wait outside?" Lexa's eyes were soft, Clarke just pushed her back a few steps before pulling the cloth divider closed. "Clarke where is the stone I gave you yesterday? You wore it during the night but I have not seen it this day."

"Why, do you want it back?" She undressed as quickly as she could in order to dress in the clothes provided.

"No, it was gifted to you. I was going to state that it best you not wear it to Ivan's table. The Desert clan has a tradition that other clans do not. They gift their betrothed and mates with stones such as the one I gave you. It could be misinterpreted that we are going to form a union." She looked up from a scroll when the cloth divider was moved away, finding Clarke in the clothing she'd borrowed from the trunk. "You are beautiful."

"Compliments getting better but I wouldn't say that outside the tent." Clarke moved over to the table and grabbed one of the ties, twisting it till her hair was in a ponytail with the tie holding it back. "The necklace is under the dress in case you were wondering."

"Knock knock." Octavia walked in and shook her head. "You know Lincoln and I have been subjected to the last five minutes of your conversation because it was slightly louder than normal. I'd say get a room but you already have a tent."

Clarke grabbed a nearby fur that hung over the chair and threw it at the warrior. "Out now!" The girl left with laughter on her tongue and Clarke shook her head, turning to find Lexa smiling at her and only a few feet away.

* * *

Lexa took the last two feet and then stared between her eyes and mouth before reaching up to gently cup her cheek. As if searching for permission, she seemed to have found what she needed before leaning in to kiss Clarke. The healer turned leader relaxed into the kiss, it was unlike a year before where surprise and anguish over lost loves prevented more. The sky leader let her hand travel to Lexa's side, fingers curling into the fabric of her dress.

"One would understand why you are so protective." They broke apart to find Inga and Alanna in the doorway of the tent. The warrior seemed to sneer and Lexa pushed Clarke behind her, drawing her sword from the table immediately. "Sky girl, do you know she sacrificed her beloved once before to the good of her people. She will do the same to you and you'll be nothing but a boar being slaughtered."

Alanna put up a hand to stop her sister. "I extend an offer of dining with me at my table this night."

"I have already agreed to Ivan's request, however I would not be opposed to dining with you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night than." Alanna smiled softly at Clarke, clearly no anger or disrespect in her eyes. "You are welcome as well Clarke, I would like to learn more about your time in the sky." A nod was given before she left the tent, Inga merely smirked at them.

"One day you'll lose this one as you did before."

Lexa eyed the woman, "then you start a war as it has already been declared that to harm or touch _Klark kom Skaikru_ is to do so to me. You may have attempted to start a war once but I prevented it. One day you blood will be mine."

Inga smirked even wider, "perhaps but I shall take your sky girl with me. One day you will lose all you know and I shall take what is mine." With that she left the tent.

* * *

Clarke shook her head, "I've allowed you to display weakness in front of others. I'll have the guards pitch a tent for me." She turned back to the table. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry." Lexa's hand rested on her shoulder as she turned her, "for apologizing means you regret what is between us. Do you regret what is between us? Do you regret being mine?"

"I regret the outcome but not the actions. This could harm the Coalition, the other clans could assume we've been working behind their backs for months. They could think…"

Lexa let a small smirk go, "that I've taken you to my bed?" She saw Clarke eye her and she let a smirk go. "It is not a bad thought, many alliances have been created between the furs. However, I assure you that none will question you because while Inga is heartless and cares for nothing, she will follow the orders of her _Heda_. Alanna will not allow the acts of privacy to breach tent walls and what we shared was within the tent. Our peoples do not speak of such things, we separate the tent from the world in which we live and fight."

"You're sure?"

Cupping Clarke's cheek again she nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "I swear upon my honor."

"What honor?" Clarke smirked playfully and Lexa nipped her bottom lip as punishment. She pulled the grounder commander closer, allowing herself to be lost in the kiss.

"For all that is sacred, you could at least warn us." They separated to find Lincoln looking everywhere but at them while Octavia was standing with her arms crossed. "We came to see if you were still alive after Crazy Woman was here. Obviously you're alive so we'll just leave." They were gone moments later and Clarke started laughing, allowing her forehead to rest against Lexa's shoulder as she laughed fully, the warrior didn't move but instead observed her with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist...

Please read and review.

Note: Thanks for all the support, it's my first same-sex pairing so it's the same yet different when I write and I want to get the characterizations as well as the intimate moments perfect. I keep finding myself going back to watching all the Clexa scenes from the show.


	7. Edges of War

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke woke to hushed voices in the tent, opening her eyes she lifted her head to see Lexa gone from the cot that she normally slept in. She sat up and started throwing back the furs covering her when the cloth divider revealed Lexa. The usually calm commander was anything but calm, she looked determined and ready for war. Clarke sat with her legs off her cot, watching as Lexa stripped herself of the leggings and long sleeveless shirt she wore to bed in order to pull on the dress she'd been wearing for days.

"What's going on?"

"It does not concern you." Lexa sheathed her sword and paused at the cloth divider, "prepare to leave at midday."

Standing, the sky leader grabbed Lexa's arm and turned her. "What's going on?"

"Be prepared to leave at midday." She withdrew her arm from Clarke's hold and left the tent, leaving Clarke standing there in confusion.

* * *

Clarke moved after her and found Octavia giving orders to the guards to start breaking down their camp. Outside dozens of warriors were breaking camp and preparing to leave, the clans were leaving a day early so it meant something had happened.

"Clarke, get inside." Octavia immediately pushed her back inside the tent. "You have to stay inside the tent."

"Octavia what is going on?" Clarke pulled her arms away from her friend's gasp. "Why is everyone breaking ground?"

Octavia shook her head, "where is the necklace that Lexa gave you?"

"I put it on the table when the attendants brought bath water." She moved to the small table where her dress lay and found the necklace gone. "It was right here last night."

"Someone drugged Taylor and Dorn, your necklace was found hanging around Inga's neck this morning." Octavia watched Clarke turned in surprise, "she was tied to a pole with a gag in her mouth and subjected to a thousand deaths. They are blaming you, Alanna wants your blood as she believes you were avenging Lexa's lover on her behalf."

Clarke shook her head, "Octavia I didn't do this."

"Ever since Mount Weather you haven't been able to look at a battle or harm someone. We know you didn't do this but not everyone is comfortable with you. The fact that Lexa has extended her protection has enraged Alanna. She told the council the only reason Lexa protects you is because you're her lover."

"Anyone who knows Lexa..."

"I know, would be aware of the massive stick up her ass and the likelihood of such a thing is impossible. She doesn't give you any differential favor outside of the tent so not everyone believes it."

Lincoln moved into the tent, "Octavia you're needed outside."

"Lincoln," Clarke moved over to her friend. "What isn't being said?"

The man shared a look with Octavia, "Clarke you should start getting ready to leave." He left without another word and Octavia squeezed her arm before leaving.

* * *

Around midday Clarke stood by her new horse that Ivan had given her the day before in thanks for her trade negotiations. The black mare was saddled and waiting to be mounted, Clarke saw the last of the tent being placed in the back of the wagon they'd used to transport equipment. Octavia and Lincoln stood by Clarke as if ready to defend attackers. Petting her horse's head she watched Alanna's warriors walking past, followed by the woman on horseback. She starred at Clarke, contempt in her eyes.

"Jus drien jus daun." She fixed her glare at the sky leader. "You come in peace but you murder, death follows you where you ago. You shall pay for this with your life for Lexa cannot protect you forever."

"I didn't kill Inga, I swear to you Alanna."

The woman huffed at her, "lies."

Clarke moved from her horse and walked towards Alanna's horse. Octavia and Lincoln started towards her but she put up a hand to stop them. "No, stop." She lifted her head and looked up at Alanna. "Why would I kill your sister when it would destroy any alliance we created? You called me wise, would someone wise do such a thing?"

"Lexa could not touch her so she had you do so, making it look like one our own did so. You left her stone so all could know justice was met."

"No, that necklace was mine." Clarke watched the woman eye her in surprise. "Lexa put it on my neck the night Ivan gave it to her. Last night was the first time I took it off, it sat on a table inside our tent. Our guards were drugged, put to sleep yet all I have to do is command them to say nothing and they wouldn't. Why put them to sleep when they would have to keep my secrets? I didn't leave the tent last night and neither did Lexa, neither of us killed Inga."

* * *

The woman nodded to one of her guards and the man dismounted, grabbing ahold of Clarke immediately while two others pointed their weapons at Lincoln and Octavia. "You say you are innocent then it shall have to be proved. If it is not, your head is mine."

"Unhand her!" Lexa was practically storming over with Ella and Ivan behind her, Titus not far behind them. "Alanna, taking her life does not avenge Inga. The guilty can only silence the call for blood, taking an innocent will only lead to war."

"Admit it Lexa, you find yourself thanking the gods that my sister's blood has been spilt."

Lexa took a few steps closer, "not if it leads to war when we finally have peace."

"She claims she is innocent, states that another took my sister's life and stole the stone to give the sign of justice being served."

"The stone was mine!" Clarke gritted her teeth as she spoke. "What would I gain by murdering one ally and making others believe another committed the crime? There is no game and allows for war to be had." Her eyes floated up to Alanna, "don't you see what's happening? Someone committed this crime knowing it would start a war. Which of the clan leaders begs for war more, which has spoken of advancing territory despite border disputes being settled?"

"The child's words speak true." Titus spoke and moved forward. "Everyone knows of Inga's actions to Lexa's lover and it has always placed tension between the Ice Nation and the Woods Clan. The best way to ignite a war is the go to the source of weakness. Alanna you are wise and you have said that _Skai Heda_ has wisdom beyond us. Her people would suffer greatly by such a crime, a war where they become the enemy."

Alanna was silent before speaking, "if you speak true, who would commit such a crime?"

"One that hates does not wish the Sky People to enter a treaty with us, one that would benefit from such a war or wants to wage war."

Clarke gasped and attention was on her, "_Heda_ Ella, she is the one." They turned to find Ella gone from sight. "She protested that weapons had no use in a time of peace. She spoke against trade agreements till all of you agreed."

The guards released Clarke once Alanna waved her hand, "for now I trust you speak true but if you are found to lie than your head shall be mine." She turned her horse towards the main road that would lead out of Polis. "We leave."

* * *

Once the Ice Nation left, Clarke moved to her horse and began petting the animal. Lexa walked to her and touched her arm lightly. "Clarke…"

"You should have told me!" Clarke turned to her and glared. "You told me it was none of your concern, left Octavia to tell me what was going on. I thought you said you would speak true to me."

"You are correct I did not explain and left you without knowledge but I had to act quickly in order to secure Ivan and Titus. Both have tents across from where ours laid, their guards would have witnessed one of us leaving." Lexa let her eyes float around for a second before reaching up to brush back Clarke's hair, moving strands from the girl's face to behind her ear. "My apologies, I did not wish to alarm you and have you do something irrational before I could gather witnesses."

"_Heda_?" Ivan walked over and Lexa straightened herself. "Ida has secured a second stone, she insists you take it as the first is tainted with death." He held out a small leather pouch and Lexa took it, turning it over to find a near twin of the necklace that she'd gifted to Clarke days before.

Lexa nodded to Ivan, "I shall send meat in the coming days."

"Of course."

"My men will remain and search for _Heda_ Ella, to bring her to justice as is necessary for spilling blood. I must depart to see that the _Skai Heda_ is returned to her camp." With that Lexa climbed onto her horse and Clarke pulled herself onto the black mare, Lincoln and Octavia following on their horses. "You are welcome to my table at any time Ivan."

"As you are mine Heda." He nodded his head and turned to Clarke. "You have the Desert clan's full alliance."

Clarke nodded, "and you have that of the Sky People's." That was last thing said before urging her horse forward in order to catch up with Lexa.

* * *

A/N: Possibly going to war...it can't be all fluff.

Please read and review


	8. Respect and Leadership

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sound of yelling made Clarke look up from her spot on a tree stump, she noticed some of the visiting Grounders egging the soldiers to fight and like idiots they were. The soldiers were familiar with weapons not brute force so it would only lead to injuries. Ones Clarke would refuse to treat because they could have been prevented. Going back to her drawing she allowed herself to sketch the outline of the Capitol Building in the afternoon sun.

"Get up John, he'll kill you if you stay down there!" One of the soldiers yelled and Clarke looked up, noticing Lincoln holding Octavia back as one of the Grounders stood kicking the soldiers. "Hey, let him go. You've won…"

"He must learn, nursing wounds will remind him that he must prepare for battle."

Clarke closed her sketchbook and looked over at them, "_em pleni_!" It was a command and all the Grounders paused, even Octavia and Lincoln. Standing from the stump she walked over with her sketchpad in hand and stopped a few feet from them all. "Erik, you will take Mitchell to the healers."

"_Heda_?" The Grounders looked at her and she merely stared at him. "_Sha Heda_." He bent down and helped the man up, helping him to walk towards the fallen ark.

"Return once the healer has him." The command was given without turning but Clarke didn't need to see to know the man would return. The others started to move away. "Stay." They stood in their spots waiting patiently.

* * *

As if having heard the commotion, Kane and Bellamy. The older of the Blake siblings had been absent for the meetings previously due to having contracted some type of infection from a plant when hunting. He'd only been able to leave the infirmary a day after Clarke had left for the clan meetings.

"What's going on here?" Kane pointed over his shoulder, "I just saw a Grounder take Mitchell to the infirmary."

"A friendly spar session got a little rough. As soon as Erik gets back I'll be talking to them about _Skaikru_ limitations."

Bellamy looked over at the men before turning back to Clarke, "I don't think that's a good idea. The last few times have ended badly but we're trying to keep an open-camp policy so we tolerate the physical aggression that happens on occasion." He smiled at the Grounders, "go ahead, we'll leave you to your spars."

The men merely glanced at him before muttering between each other, none of the three moving from their positions. Kane moved towards the two leaders, "why aren't they moving?"

"Because she is_ Heda_." Octavia moved past them to go inside, Lincoln stayed in his seat on alert.

"Clarke isn't their commander." Bellamy called after his sister and the girl turned with a smirk.

"If only you knew."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, "what is she talking about?"

* * *

Before Clarke could answer Erik had returned and took up standing by his fellow warriors. Clarke made her way over to them and they looked down at her, ready for what she had to say about the matter.

"Sky People are not Grounders, they are soft and hard to mold especially after years of training in a particular skill. If I see another of you lay a hand to them beyond the definition of friendly, even when sparing, I shall tie you to post and let your fellow warriors kick you. If the Sky People attempt such things to you, they will be dealt with accordingly. Am I understood?"

"_Sha Heda_." All of the men spoke at once.

"Good, take your gear and return to the village. I expect your apologies to Mitchell next time you're here Erik."

The man nodded as he waited to be dismissed. "_Sha Heda_."

"Go, all of you."

They collected their belongings and left towards the gate immediately. Clarke shook her head and turned to find Bellamy and Kane starring at her. She started past them towards the she shared with Octavia and Lincoln, Bellamy grabbed her arm as she started to leave.

"Hold on, how did you command them? No one has ever been able to stop them beyond Lexa or Indra. What happened at that Coalition?"

* * *

Before anything could be said they heard someone at the gate yelling. Making their way over they saw the Grounders just a few feet out while a rider was practically galloping towards them at fast speed. The girl was one Clarke had seen before, she was a dispatch rider for the _Trikru_, delivering messages of urgency as well as peace. Her speed always told of the message she brought.

"_Klark kom Skaikru! Klark kom Skaikru!_" The girl yelled loudly and Clarke nodded to the guards to open the gate again.

The girl stopped her horse right inside the gate and jumped from it. Clarke moved over to her instantly to accept any message she had. "What news does _Heda_ send?"

"War, the _Graunkru_ have declared war on the _Trikru _and _Skaikru_. _Heda_ requests a meeting to agree on strategy. What news do I send her _Skai Heda_?"

Clarke nodded, "we'll arrive by the sun's sleep."

The girl moved onto her horse and nodded, "I shall ride as quick as wind."

Immediately she was driving her horse into a gallop, prepared to be as fast as possible. Clarke turned to Lincoln, "ready my horse as well as yours." With a nod he left to get the horses.

"We have an issue!" Octavia's voice was heard and they turned to see her throwing woman to the ground. "I found her while patrolling and her clothing isn't _Trikru_."

The woman looked at Clarke as the leader stormed over, Octavia pulled her knife and put it to the woman's throat. "Who are you? Are you sent by Ella?"

"You have no right to hold my _Heda's_ name on your tongue."

"Why are you here?"

She merely smirked, "to tell you your death is coming."

"Get me rope."

* * *

It took a few minutes but one of the soldiers arrived back with rope. He held it out and Clarke took it, knotting it before tying the woman's hands and grabbed the reins of her horse as Lincoln appeared with it prepared along with his and Octavia's. Clarke tied the woman's rope to her horse's saddle.

"Ready yourselves." Clarke stated to Kane and Bellamy, "we're at war but this time we have allies." She climbed onto her horse and nodded to Lincoln and Octavia before looking down at Bellamy. "When the sun rises, have five men escort my mother and Kane to Tomac."

"Clarke…"

She shook her head, "if you think the war we fought a year ago was harsh, the clan from the plains will slaughter us. We either fight or we die, you know I'm right. I don't want any more blood on my hands but I'll slaughter their army before they touch our people." She looked ahead and nudged her horse forward. "We ride for Tomac, no stopping."

"And the prisoner?" Octavia lifted an eyebrow in the direction of the woman tied to the horse.

"If she survives the trip then she'll give us the information we need or die silent."

* * *

The four Grounders were waiting when Clarke rode out of the gate with Octavia and Lincoln, they took up walking beside the horse and the prisoner. One drew his sword and put it to the woman's back.

Bellamy and Kane watched from the gate as Abby joined them, trying to understand what was going on from just watching Clarke ride forward.

"What is she doing?"

"Another clan declared war." Kane stated and shook his head. "Then Octavia found a woman slipping in as she did a perimeter check. Clarke tied the woman to her horse and left for the Grounder camp."

Abby shook her head, "whenever she's at that camp she becomes less herself and more like them. We have to go after her."

"We will, in the morning." Bellamy stated and moved away. "It's safest to take you there to talk with the Commander then, we don't know whoelse in the woods."

"And Clarke?"

Kane nodded towards the group heading towards the tree line, "the grounders follow her command, they'll protect her."

"Follow her command? That can't be right, they follow her commands only if the Commander instructs them too."

"I doubt that's entirely true." Kane put a hand on Abby's arm, "they called her _Skai Heda_ and from my little understanding of their language it means 'sky commander'."

* * *

The atmosphere at Tomac as night went on was loud and unsettling, Clarke stayed in Lexa's tent observing maps and attack plans while she let the leader and Indra interrogate the woman she'd brought. She ignored the screams that seemed to rain over the camp until they stopped close to midnight.

It was only when the tent flap moved that she looked up to find Lexa paused in the doorway. She ignored the leader and went back to her map. Her ears picked up the rustling of the cloth separating Lexa's sleeping area from that of the rest of the tent, it meant she was taking off her armor and wiping the blood off her body.

"She was weak." Clarke looked up to find Lexa moving towards her, wearing the soft tunic and leggings she normally wore close to getting into bed at night. "She told us of their plans."

Clarke motioned to the map, "we should take the fight to them, allow any damage to be done on their lands not our own."

"You need rest Clarke." Lexa's hands rested on her arms, "do not allow yourself to go into battle without sleep as you did before."

"I'll just listen to the screams in my sleep." Clarke sat down on a stool near the table and sighed before looking up at Lexa as the woman placed a hand to her cheek.

"Allow me to give you the dreamless herb." Lexa let her hand comb into Clarke's hair. "Let me give you a dreamless night without the screams of those who haunt you. You need rest before more deaths haunt you and with war there is always more death to come."

The sky leader stood and moved towards the center of the room. "I need to keep my people safe."

"And they will be safe." Lexa turned to face her and found Clarke starring at her. "Our people are one now Clarke. I told you I saw the errors of my way and when I claimed an attack on you is an attack on me, it did not mean you specifically. Your people are my people, the _Skaikru_ are _Trikru_ in my eyes and I do not sacrifice my people to the enemy."

"You mean that?"

Lexa gave a nod and moved to Clarke, touching the necklace that sat around her neck as it's twin had before being used to incite war. "Your people are my people and to touch you is to touch me. Ella sent the woman to harm you, she issues a declaration of war and I answered it. We will fight and win, telling all the clans that to attack _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ will earn them death."

"Just promise me one thing." Clark gripped Lexa's hand, "spare the innocents."

She nodded and squeezed Clarke's hand, "the innocents shall be spared but I cannot guarantee those in battle, no matter their age." Placing a hand on Clarke's cheek she pulled the sky leader to her till their foreheads touched. "I will spare you as much death as possible in this war but I cannot spare it all. For that I apologize, for too many haunt you and I am to blame."

Clarke pulled back and smiled, "you're showing you care."

"I do not show such things to others so you should feel honored." There was a quirk to her lips and she leaned in to kiss Clarke.

As she had a week previously, Clarke found herself melting into the kiss with her fingers twisting into Lexa's tunic. Voices outside the tent made Clarke pull away, she looked towards the entrance. "What is going on?"

"It is a guard change, they will not disturb us." Lexa let her eyes float over Clarke's face and the leader turned back to her. "You're embarrassed at the idea of my men finding us?"

A smirk crossed the blond's face, "shut up." She chuckled before meeting Lexa for yet another kiss, the brunette found herself being pushed into the table yet again.

* * *

It was only a practical yell that made them pull apart. "What the hell is going on?"

Clarke jumped back as Lexa stood straight, her mask back on her face. Before them stood Abby with Indra behind her. "Mom, what are you doing here? I told Bellamy to bring you and Kane tomorrow."

"Apologies _Heda_, _Skai Heda_." Indra inclined her head in their direction. "We found her making her way through the woods. We also told her you weren't to be disturbed." Clarke waved her hand towards the door in a signal to leave and Indra gave a nod before leaving the tent.

Lexa met Abby's eyes, "what you did was unsafe. We are at war and walking the trees without warriors or weapons could lead to your death. You're lucky my men found you or you could be at the hands of the Plains clan or a wild animal."

"I came for my daughter, she doesn't belong here." Abby advanced on the warrior, "have you been forcing yourself on her, twisting her to make her stay?"

A soft quirk of Lexa's lips appeared as she merely looked at the woman. "I pity the man or woman who attempts to force your daughter to do something against her own will. Her spirit is wild and cannot be tamed, to attempt to order her is to wish madness on yourself."

Clarke let a smile go at the description Lexa gave, her inability to be ordered to do something had never been phrased in such a way. "Mom, Lexa hasn't forced herself on me. If anything she's patient."

"I don't understand?"

Taking her mother's hands, Clarke looked at her with a smile. "She makes me happy and as hard as it is to believe, I made her happy too."

"And if such things are stated outside this tent, you will find your tongue removed." Lexa stated moving to the tent flap and instantly Indra appeared behind her. "Make sure Abby has a tent to herself and warm furs."

"_Sha Heda_." Indra stood patiently waiting as Clarke hugged her mother.

"You're sure?" Abby pulled back and looked at her daughter, "she's not exactly…" the doctor looked at Indra and Lexa starring at her, "full of warmth."

Clarke chuckled, "you get used to it. She's the Commander that leads an army, being full of warmth isn't a job requirement."

"Huh." Abby nodded and left after Indra.

* * *

As the tent flap closed Lexa met Clarke's eyes, "not full of warmth? Does she see me as fish, or snake perhaps?"

Laughter erupted from the blond and that had a soft smile on the warrior's face. "You're full of warmth when you're with me." Clarke pulled her close and sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned her forehead against Lexa's. "You are Lexa in the tent and _Heda_ outside of it."

"I will protect you Clarke." She pulled back and looked into blue eyes. "Even from ghosts if possible." She opened her hand and a small vial laid in her palm. "It is the dreamless herb, take some if only to rest my mind."

Hesitantly Clarke took the vial. "If it poisons me?"

"I will have Nyko's head after he heals you." She grabbed the cup from the planning table and held it out. "However, I doubt he would risk poisoning you as he knows it would cost his life. Three drops and water will allow you sleep without dreams."

* * *

A/N: Well we have war...

Next...we see disagreement between Clarke and Lexa during a planning session and the Council learns that much more is going on than originally seen.

Please read and review...


	9. War Plans and Sacrifices to the Gods

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke stood examining maps and attacking plans for the fifth time that morning when the tent flap was pushed open and Indra stood with her mother. A nod was all she gave and received in return from the warrior before she left. Going back to the map, she picked up a piece of charcoal and marked the map, allowing her mother to look around the tent for the first time. She knew few were granted an audience within the enclosure, most met with Lexa in the field or outside the tent.

"How did you sleep?" Clarke looked up when asking the question, seeing her mother starring at Lexa's throne. "Nights during war aren't quiet so I know it can be hard to sleep in the camp."

"I slept fine." Abby turned back and walked back to the table. "Where's the Commander?"

"Observing the training of the seconds." Clarke looked up when the tent flap was moved aside to show Indra again. "Yes?"

The woman put a hand to her sword, "your people have arrived."

"Good, I'll join them outside until _Heda_ returns." Clarke moved away from the planning table and looked to her mother. "Mom, we need to wait outside."

Abby walked ahead of her past Indra and Clarke followed, the warrior following behind her to secure the tent. She spoke to one of the warriors guarding the door and he nodded, understanding his duty to allow no one to enter.

* * *

Walking towards the edge of camp she found Bellamy and Kane standing with Lincoln and Octavia talking. They also seemed to be taking in the camp, observing the Grounders because despite the open camp policy the alliance had, those from Camp Jaha hadn't approached Tomac. Octavia and Lincoln stayed at Camp Jaha on behalf of the Grounders, to allow the smoothing of relations when the Grounders visited.

"Abby, we were worried." Kane seemed concerned about her mother and Clarke dismissed it knowing the two had grown closer. "We figured you'd attempted to make your way here so we hoped you'd be here."

She held out her arms, "I'm here, I arrived last night."

Bellamy did a second take of Clarke and she merely raised an eyebrow, knowing he was appraising her attire. It was the dress she'd worn in Polis but considering her clothes were being washed with those of Lexa's and several others, she wore what she had. "Are you in a dress?"

"Its wash day, my clothes are being washed so I wear what I have." She looked between them and stood with her hands clasped in front of her. "The prisoner revealed what her people's attack plan. We'll be discussing further tactics today during the strategy session."

Kane seemed taken aback, "you interrogated her?"

* * *

"No more blood shall stain her hands if actions can be done by another." They looked up to see Lexa moving towards them, a young girl no more than fourteen behind her. Clarke gave a look of confusion and the leader seemed to understand. "My new second, Talia."

The girl nodded to Clarke, "_Skai Heda_." Clarke merely nodded in return, knowing the girl was showing respect to the second leader standing before her.

"We'll return to my tent immediately." Lexa turned and walked towards her tent, Clarke followed with Abby behind her while Bellamy and Clarke followed. Talia caught up and walked by Clarke.

"Is it true that you are born from the stars?" Talia seemed to ask eagerly with an unrestrained smile on her face. "What are the stars like? Do they bend to you as the mountains do?"

Clarke found herself surprised that the subject of the Mount Weather didn't distress her as it had in the past. Instead she found the girl's question causing a smile to cross her face, the innocence of the questions as well as curiosity reminded Clarke of herself.

"The stars are just like fire in the dark sky, they burn if you get too close but most are too far to be touched. As for bending to someone, the stars bend only to themselves for they have no _Heda_ to command them. Instead they themselves are _Heda_ to each other."

Talia grinned, "so the stars command each other? Are they like all _Heda_ who are equal in the Coalition?"

"Exactly." Clarke smiled at her and noticed the small scare on the girl's inner arm. "How long ago was your first kill?"

"My first breath caused my first kill, my mother died by my hand at birth." Talia looked down at the mark. "It is not a kill to be proud of." Looking up at Clarke, she held determination in her eyes. "However, I shall be a warrior my mother would have been proud to call a daughter."

At those words they arrived at Lexa's tent and the warrior turned to her second. "You shall wait here with Aden, learning the way of the guard."

"_Sha Heda_." The girl nodded and moved to stand beside the guard. Lexa pushed back the flap of the tent and moved inside, the four _Skaikru_ members behind her.

* * *

Stopping by the planning table Lexa took note of the map, her eyes rising to Clarke's but said nothing. She waited until everyone stood around the table, taking in the map that laid out on the top. Kane crossed his arms and looked at the map, seeming to take in what was on it.

"When _Ella kom Graunkru_ declared war on _Skaikru_, she did so to _Trikru_ as well. We must fight as one in order to protect our people from dying needlessly. The _Graunkru_ are ruthless and thirst for blood in ways Reapers could not. They go restless in peace, madness causing them to want to destroy their enemy and claim land."

"Can they reasoned with?" Abby put her hands on the table, "made to understand we mean them no harm?"

Clarke shook her head, "their leader murdered the sister of the Ice Nation's leader in order to try to start a war between _Trikru_ and the Ice Nation. She struck at the weakness between the two clans but she failed to realize that wisdom would prevail over anger. A rider has already arrived from the Ice Nation and the Boat People, they will fight with us. Due to being on the other side of the Plains, the Desert clan can't help us without having to cross enemy territory and we don't expect them to help due to possible retaliation."

Bellamy seemed to think before speaking. "The weakness between you and the Ice Nation, could it lead to war between the clans in the middle of war with the Plains?"

"The weakness has been destroyed." Lexa stated firmly, "that is all that will be said on the matter."

"No, we deserve the truth. If there is even a chance they could turn on us…"

"I said it would not be discussed further!" Lexa's voice raised slightly and it was clearly a command. "They will not turn on us, the matter has been settled and blood has been paid for the debt they owe."

Abby shook her head, "debt?"

"Mom, drop it." Clarke put a hand on her mother's arm with a shake of her head. The sky leader turned to the map and motioned to it. "Taking the fight to their territory is best as it will allow any damage to occur on their land and not our own."

"It is a poor move and one she will expect." Lexa stated and pointed to the map. "The best place to be is at the boundary between our borders. There are no villages for either side on the border, the closest village on either side is five days walk."

Clarke looked at her, "it'll allow them access to our territory during the battle, exposing our people."

"As I stated, it is a five days walk to the nearest village and warriors will put any of theirs down if they cross the border." Lexa let her eyes rest on Clarke, "do not let your misjudgment to cause damage that cannot be undone. You nearly did so before and I will not allow it a second time."

"Allow? You don't command me, you're an equal…"

Lexa set her jaw, "out, all of you!" She watched Kane, Abby and Bellamy look at her in surprise as she spoke. "I said out, now!"

Indra appeared inside the doorway and looked at them. "_Heda_ wishes you to leave the tent, leave now or risk your lives."

Kane put up his hands, "we'll be outside waiting." He nodded to the door and Bellamy followed with Abby, all three watching as Clarke and Lexa stared at each other. It seemed like a silent war was erupting in the room.

* * *

Once outside, Bellamy turned to find Clarke hadn't followed behind them but Indra exited and stood in the doorway. "Wait, where's Clarke?"

"I thought the Commander wanted us gone?" Kane walked to Indra, "why is Clarke still in there?"

The woman merely glared at him. "Her command was to you, not the _Skai Heda_."

"What is going on in there?" Bellamy stormed to Indra, "she better not lay a hand or weapon to Clarke."

"Your_ Heda_ is safe from ours. I can assure that of all _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_, your _Heda_ is safest."

"That doesn't make any sense." Bellamy shook his head and moved to Abby and Kane.

"Perhaps it does." Abby spoke quietly and both men looked at her. "Clarke and Lexa are…"

Kane shook his head, "what Abby, are what?"

"In a relationship, dating or whatever you want to call it." Abby watched both men stare before starting to speak. "I witnessed it last night, it is hardly practical or something I understand but there is something between them. She made Clarke smile and laugh, something I hadn't seen or heard since the Ark."

"You can't be serious?" Kane shook his head and looked back at the tent.

Abby nodded and Bellamy stared at the tent in surprise. "It makes you wonder what they're talking about."

* * *

Inside the tent, Clarke moved around the table. "You don't command me."

"You forget your recklessness nearly caused damage to the alliance a year ago."

"There was no alliance a year ago in case you forgot. You ended our original alliance when you took Cage's deal."

Lexa watched Clarke moved around the tent to a table, pouring herself a glass of water. "I imply your attempt to survive in the woods. If my men had not found you then you would have been dead within a day. If you had died, the alliance or what was left of it would have died with you."

"I never asked for your men to save me. I'll admit it was stupid but at the time, I deserved death for what I did."

"You do not deserve death until the gods take your spirit from you at their choosing. We do not decide our time of death, only they do." Lexa moved to her and paused a foot away. "You must trust me when it comes to planning a battle against other clans. I know their weaknesses and strengths…"

Clarke put the cup down and moved to the table to stare at the map. "Then tell us those instead of making decisions for us while we stand idle. You said my people are your people, then it stands to reason that your people are my people as well." She turned to look at the woman across from her, "we must plan war together, not just you taking all command. The last battle we fought together turned out to be damaging when you made decisions on your own. Or do you forget why I was in the forest alone?"

"I could not forget such a thing."

* * *

A Year Before

* * *

The woods were quiet as Lexa crouched with her men behind a tree line, in the clearing were several deer that could provide enough meat to small village for several days. It was only the sound of running and branches on the ground breaking under foot that made the deer run. Lexa turned with her life ready, it held at the throat of the man who made the noise.

"Speak to why you made such noise to end our hunt."

"_Skai Heda_, Nyko is with her but she is close to death." He swallowed and motioned behind him, "at the _Skaikru_ camp, the one they used upon arriving."

Lexa put up her knife, "show me immediately."

It took half the day but they arrived to find Nyko and another warrior placing Clarke's limp body on a stretcher made of fur. Lexa met the healer's eyes in question and he moved aside to talk to her. "Her spirit is close to leaving her body. She has had no food or water in days despite the camp being full of stores."

"She has done so on purpose, allowing herself to lay before the gods as an offering." Looking over at the limp girl, the leader shook her head. "Take her inside the _Skaikru_ camp, we shall heal her here until she is recovered."

"_Sha Heda_." The man moved over and started issuing commands, telling them to take Clarke inside the dwelling.

* * *

For days Lexa watched Nyko force water down the sky leader's throat, crushing berries into a thin paste to put in the girl's mouth before assisting her in swallowing by rubbing her throat. It was five nights before the girl moved for the first time on her own, her hand twitching gently as she slept.

It was the sixth night that Lexa watched soft blue eyes appear weakly from behind closed lids. The girl seemed weak but she clearly recognized where she was and who was with her. Lexa stood from where she sat and bent down on the floor beside Clarke.

"Rest, you are weak."

Clarke moved her hand slowly but it found Lexa's, where it rested on the sky leader's arm. Lexa found herself taken aback by the girl's sloppy yet effective movements of pushing the warrior's hand off her arm. "Let me die." It was a whispered plea, "abandon me like you did before."

"Not this day, you will not be abandoned nor will you die. The gods are not done with you or your spirit would have already left you."

"Let me die, let me die like them." She tried to grab for Lexa's knife but the leader quickly removed it and threw it across the room. "I deserve death, they are all dead. All of them, even innocents."

Lexa shook her head, "rest and we shall discuss more when you are ready, not before." She looked up at Nyko as he stood with a glass of water.

Squeezing Clarke's hand, she stood and moved to the healer. "What more do you wish me to do beyond the berries and water?"

"Give her the dreamless herb, now that she is aware of herself the ghosts of the dead shall haunt her. Her body needs recovery before the mind can start to forget the ghosts. To have both upon her will only call for her to attempt to offer her spirit once again."

"_Sha Heda_."

* * *

A/N: It stands to reason that something happened before the start of the story, given that Clarke was able to talk civilly to Lexa without doing more than verbally blame her for what happened at Mount Weather.

Next...talks resume during dinner and more is explained of the past.

Please read and review...


	10. Your People are Mine

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Talks didn't resume until around dinner time, at which time Lexa ordered that a boar be put over the fire so that they could all sit around the fire to talk. Of course half the time Clarke looked up from her boar and berries to find Bellamy looking at her, as if studying her in some way. Midway through the dinner they were approached by Nyko and he said nothing as he held out a small vial to Clarke.

"I have enough for the next week."

He nodded, "a midwife in the next village requires assistance, I do not know how long I will be gone."

Clarke took the vial and nodded to him, not thanking him as she found that it wasn't common place among the Grounders. He left as quickly as he came, disappearing from sight with Clarke holding the vial of the dreamless herb in her hand. She placed it in the small pouch that sat around her waist, allowing it to rest next to her gun.

"What is that?" Abby inquired and nodded to the pouch. "Medication?"

"More like a sleep aid, it lets me sleep without dreaming." Clarke shrugged, "last night was the first night I took it and I didn't wake up screaming, actually sleeping till morning."

Abby looked over at Lexa, "can your healers teach us how to create it?"

"Of course, I shall have Daya visit with you tomorrow so you can learn the method. There is not time to show the method but it can be taught by voice just as equally as by hands." Lexa looked at the fire before looking at Kane and Abby. "Today's meetings only served to remind me that our ways are different yet we fight for the same reason. I will tell you of the _Graunkru's_ weaknesses and perhaps together we can construct a battle plan that will allow us to work together to win this war."

Kane threw a piece of grass into the fire. "Why the change of heart?"

"My heart has no matter in war, only my head. However I was reminded that taking charge in previous battles only served to harm our people more than aid them."

"Okay." Bellamy nodded and looked at her, "what are their weaknesses?"

* * *

Lexa looked at Clarke and the sky leader bent slightly as she rested her arm on her knee. "The most dangerous person you have to wary of is Ella, their leader. She'll agree to peace and even act as if she's giving it but then she'll attempt to use a weakness in the bonds of those around you to create internal battles."

"She became their commander at the age of ten, the youngest ever to lead an army." Lexa met their eyes. "Commanders are found when they are young, between the ages of five and eight but they never lead until they learn to control their emotions for the betterment of their people. This occurs once they have become adults, shedding their childhood bodies…"

Clarke saw their confusion, "puberty, around twelve and thirteen."

They nodded and Lexa continued on. "However, the Desert clan became desperate for meat during one of their summers. They had no resources so they raided a village in the Plains territory, one of the men maddened from the heat slew a family's blood. Days later information spread of a chosen going into the desert alone and many thought it was a quest to discover her purpose but within weeks all knew what had happened."

Bellamy nodded, "she killed the man who murdered the family."

"No," Lexa looked up to meet his eyes. "A child merely nine winters old, chosen to lead her people returned covered in blood. A sword was in her hand and when scouts visited the village, they found all those who lived there lying in their beds, their spirits gone from them. The Desert clan's _Heda_ issues a decree that no longer would the Desert clan enter Plains territory. It was considered a victory and since that day she has led her people, regretting nothing of her actions."

"You don't regret yours." Kane spoke to her, "you go to war without a second thought."

Lexa set her jaw and fiddled with her knife. "Do not presume to know my mind Kane of the Sky People. I lead my people but all those who hold light in their hearts regret their actions even if they do not speak them. I, like you, have many regrets but voicing them would bring nothing but dark thoughts and ghosts who have found rest finally."

"Fair enough." Abby placed her cup on the ground from where she held it. "What other weaknesses do they have?"

"Their leader cares not for people despite saying she does, some villages barely survive while others with more loyalty grow with the seasons. She will sacrifice her warriors to keep herself behind the safety of her camp. Every man, woman and child would be sacrificed before she allowed herself to stand before you. Innocents matter not so as I agreed, our focus is the warriors not the villages full of simple workers, women and children."

Clarke looked over at Lexa before looking down. "Murder isn't the aim, it's stopping the war and Ella can't be reasoned with. If I remember anything from my medical studies, she displays psychopathic behavior."

"Brilliant." Kane sighed, "we're going to war with a psychopath, as if things couldn't get any worse."

* * *

Lexa stood and placed her knife in its sheath. "You should rest, a tent has been prepared for you. Tomorrow we can begin planning our defense." She turned and walked away, signally to a warrior to stay nearby.

"You think we can pull this off?" Bellamy put his attention on Clarke. "You think we can trust her again?"

Clarke nodded, "a year ago if you had asked me, I would have rather tried to reason with the Plains clan than accept help but she's different now. She told me that in her eyes our people are her people and her people are our people, there is no difference between _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_. Lexa won't sacrifice her people, not without going to war first." She stood and looked down at them, "so yeah, we can trust her." She turned to the warrior standing nearby and he moved over to her quickly.

"_Sha Heda_?" The burly man seemed to ask what she needed softly instead of offensively.

"When they're ready, take them to the tent prepared for them but not before."

He nodded, "_sha Heda_."

"This is Drax, he'll see that your every need is taken care of so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Clarke picked up her cup from the ground. "Goodnight."

Clarke disappeared from view and the warrior merely sat down across from them. Kane pointed in Clarke's direction. "Where's her tent? In case we need to talk to her further."

"_Heda_ is not to be disturbed till morning." He stated as if it is finite. "No one disturbs _Heda_ once the moon is true north unless death visits the camp."

"I don't mean your commander, I mean Clarke, our leader." Kane shifted as he threw grass into the fire again.

Abby narrowed her eyes, "she resides in your commander's tent, am I right?"

He gave a huff then a nod before grabbing part of the boar that was still roasting. "_Skai Heda _always resides with _Heda_, since the war between our clans four seasons ago." He chuckled and rose to his feet. "Our clans will be one clan in coming days. There is talk of union between Lincoln and Octavia of the Sky People. He only need declare his intent to unite with her, when the war is won we will take him on a hunt so he can bring back a fur to present to her." With that he walked a few feet away.

"I think I need something stronger than water." Bellamy stated and stared at the fire. "Better yet I need to go talk to Lincoln."

Abby shook her head and placed a hand on his arm. "Say nothing or you may actually start a war before we win the one with the Plains."

* * *

Clarke entered the tent only to find it empty before turning towards the private quarters, the candles projected the outline of Lexa's shadow against the cloth that separated the two sections of the tent. Pushing back the cloth she saw Lexa standing her night clothes and washing her war paint off.

"Here." Clarke took the cloth from her hand and reached up, gently wiping the black away from olive skin. "You can tell me your regrets as I have told you mine."

As Clarke turned to clean the rag, Lexa watched her. "I can't but not because I don't want to. As I told you, Costia died because they believed they knew my secrets and she knew only those that could not hurt me." Lexa rested her hand on Clarke's back, "however you know many that I haven't told you, to allow you to know more would put more than my leadership at risk. Such secrets could harm both our people."

Clarke nodded and turned back to her, starting to remove the rest of the paint. "I understand."

"Do you?"

A smile appeared on the sky leader's face. "I do but I'm here if you ever need an ear for guidance." Letting the rag drop in the water as she turned, she turned back to find Lexa watching her with soft eyes. "I'm just sorry that you can't share your burdens."

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa leaned in and left a very soft kiss on her lips before turning towards her bed. "I will rest, alert the guard when you plan to do so and don't forget…"

"The herb," Clarke nodded as green eyes met hers. "I won't, last night was the first time I've slept without screaming."

Sitting on her bed, Lexa watched Clarke move towards the cloth divider. "I must confess during your recovery at your camp, we used the herb on you. I did not wish ghosts to haunt you while your body sought to heal."

"I already figured that out." Clarke moved away from the divider and sat on her own bed a few feet away. "You never told me why you saved me."

The warrior's eyes floated up and held a softness. "It need not be said but you know the reason."

* * *

Eleven Months Before

* * *

Lexa walked into the drop ship with a plate of cooked deer, holding it out to Clarke. The girl didn't look up or accept the plate. Shaking her head, Lexa sat down beside the sky leader and held out the plate again.

"Eat, you need your strength."

"Go away Lexa." Clarke continued to stare at her lap, ignoring the food in front of her.

Lexa took a piece of the meat and ate it, "I will leave as the sun wakes tomorrow but only because I am required in Tondc to oversee repairs. However, Nyko and Drax will be staying with you to ensure you do not attempt to free your spirit once again."

"I'm not a child, I don't need babysitters."

"You act like a child right now denying what you need most in order to get your way. Nyko will force it down your throat if necessary to keep you alive. Your people need you just as my people need me. Freeing your spirit does not aid them in surviving, it will only doom them."

Clarke finally looked up at her, "no you doomed them when you made the deal with Cage. You sacrifice planning and trust to get what you wanted. Your people were safe and you left mine to die, you left me to die. You shouldn't care if I die, you didn't before."

"Do not assume to know what is in my heart…"

"You have no heart or did you forget that?" Clarke looked away. "Caring is a weakness, your words so take them and leave me alone."

Lexa said nothing and continued to eat, holding out the plate once again. Clarke took it only to throw it across the room. The residual bang made Nyko and Drax appear inside instantly, looking around for any danger present.

"_Heda_?"

The leader rose and looked at them with pride in her eyes. "Clarke of the Sky People has found her anger." She looked back down at Clarke, who seemed only to glare. "I believe it is the first sign that she is accepting her spirit will reside in her for years to come."

"Fuck you."

"I do not know what that means but I assume you're angered with me."

Clarke attempted to kick her only to groan slightly at the movement. Nyko chuckled as he witnessed it, "_Heda_ is correct, your spirit is living once again for no one without madness would attempt to strike her."

* * *

Present

* * *

Laughter seemed to escape Clarke as she remembered the situation clearly. She found Lexa smiling at her as she sat among the furs of her bed. Drawing her legs up, Clarke shook her head at the memory.

"I was so angry I thought I could actually kick you. I could barely move without help because I was so weak." She smiled at Lexa, "you enjoyed that didn't you?"

"A small amount." Lexa laid down and let her head rest on the bundled fur. "I was proud you had found enough strength to throw the plate across the room."

Clarke nodded, "you left the next morning and Nyko did have to have Drax hold me down in order to force food down my throat. I'll admit after that I started eating again, even if it was on my own terms."

"I am aware, he reported what occurred to me."

Standing from the bed she took the small pouch from her waist and set it aside before moving to Lexa's bed. Laying down beside the girl, Clarke allowed herself to memorize the look in the leader's eyes.

"Sharing my bed is dangerous."

"Just until you fall asleep then I'll alert the guard and take the herb before getting into my own bed."

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her hand to settle on Clark's arm that rested between them. "I am grateful you are here with me. The last war I fought I had Anya by my side and before that Costia was with me. I often forget myself during war, I forget to be Lexa and only am _Heda_."

"If you have to be _Heda_, I'll keep Lexa with me so she's safe." Clarke brushed back Lexa's hair from where it fell in face. "I won't let you forget who you are just like you didn't let me forget who I am."

A smile crossed the woman's face as she opened her eyes. "When we go to war, into the field of battle you will be surrounded by my men. You will stay at the camp surrounded by warriors who will protect you. You will run the camp, see to those who need healing and assist in planning attacks." The back of her finger traced along Clarke's cheek. "I promised to spare you as much death as possible and to allow no more blood to stain your hands if it can be done by another."

"Thank you." Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa, allowing her nose to rub against the warrior's. Pulling back she smiled at her, "now rest or I'll never leave for my own bed."

"This reason alone is enough to stay awake forever." Lexa closed her eyes as she smiled slightly, allowing her hand to rest on top of Clarke's.

* * *

A/N: I think Clarke is softening Lexa slightly, just maybe a microscopic amount.

Next: We jump a few weeks ahead to the front line...

Please read and review...


	11. United in War

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The front lines of clan wars were bloodier than Clarke had ever seen before, not even the battle with Mount Weather could prepare her at seeing the injuries entering the healer's tent. More so each day, while slaying the Plains warriors, blood seemed to stain the grass of a once untouched field and forest. The Boat People had to wait till after they had finished the fishing expeditions to arrive, not out of carelessness but because the fish were only in season at certain times and the approaching weather made it a priority. The Ice Nation had sent a rider stating that they'd be arriving a week into battle, which was two days before.

Clarke arrived in the tent she shared with Lexa to find it empty. She poured water into a bowl from the jug that sat beside it and began scrubbing her hands free of the blood that covered them. The sound of rustling made her pause and she dried her hands before moving into the main area of the tent. She found Indra waiting with Alanna, the Ice Queen seemed to look around for something before settling on Clarke.

"_Klark kom Skaikru_, I did not realize you were going to be present when I speak to _Heda_."

Indra's hand went to sword and Clarke gave her a subtle shake her head. "She is in battle, if you wish to speak to her you'll have to wait till it is finished or night has fallen. I can't tell you which will come first." Clarke moved to Indra, "I have to get back to the healing tent, I assume the Ice Nation has tents prepared among our own?"

"_Sha Heda_."

"Let me know if they find themselves in need of anything specific."

* * *

Midway into the evening, Clarke found herself walking back from the healing tent. She'd had to open up a warrior to remove the broken knife tip that had been left in him from a battle. Surgery covered her hands in blood just as much as Mount Weather had, except the warrior would live and the blood could be washed away. On the way she heard Kane's voice as well as Bellamy and Lincoln's. They were all walking through the middle of the tents with serious looks on their faces while talking about something that seemed to anger them.

"When Clarke said she was psychopathic I didn't think she was serious." Bellamy shook his head and paused a few feet away from Clarke, the sky leader making her way over to them.

"Ella did something?" Clarke looked between them, they were covered in blood and cuts, clearly having been in a physical battle with Lincoln and the others instead of just in the trees with weapons. "What happened?"

Kane shook his head, "she sent children to the front lines, we tried to back off but they attacked us with weapons. We had no choice but to…"

"What was done was to survive." Lincoln looked between them all, "the innocent blood that lays on the ground is on the hands of the Graunkru Heda, not our own." He turned his attention to Clarke. "You should speak with _Heda_, she has been silent since the battle."

"She doesn't talk half the time, how do you know something is wrong?"

Clarke put a hand on Lincoln's arm, "Octavia is healing, I just saw her and she is already trying to escape to get back on the battlefield. You should go talk to her, convince her to heal before going into battle again." She looked at Kane and Bellamy, "go get cleaned up, Syda will stitch you up."

* * *

The tent was cool as the eastern breeze wasn't pushed back by forest, allowing it to hit everything it came across. Lexa stood washing away her war paint but paused and Clarke watched the rag being thrown in the water as Lexa braced the table. The girl's knuckles were white and she seemed about ready to combust as if something inside her was overflowing.

"A child no older than nine took Talia's life from her." Lexa didn't turn but Clarke knew she was aware of her presence. "At dawn tomorrow we shall burn her body and release her spirit."

Sitting on the bed the blond watched as Lexa turned, her paint only partially removed. "What can I do? I'm here Lexa, just tell me how to help you."

"There is nothing to be done, the men are already building the pyre as we speak." Lexa turned back and picked up the rag, finishing the task of wiping paint from her face.

"Is there anything that I can do for Talia? I can braid her hair, prepare her to meet the gods."

Lexa turned once the task was finished and nodded softly, "she would have been honored to have you assist in her preparation." Moving to sit beside Clarke, she took the blond's hand. "When we ask our warriors to die for us, it is warriors we send to battle not children. Ella's madness has no end and after today there will be no mercy."

Clarke squeezed her hand and kissed her head as Lexa rested her head on the sky leader's shoulder. There was no doubt she was wary from battle and the loss of her second at the hands of a child did not help matters. "Alanna arrived today before midday, I told her she'd have to wait for you to return."

"She will wait till morning, I have no energy or patience to deal with her wish to command my warriors." Lexa raised her head and stood, moving into the main area of the tent with Clarke following her. "How do my warriors heal? How many need to release their spirits in at sun's rise?"

* * *

Walking to the planning table, Clarke watched Lexa glance over the battle plans. "They are all healing, only one came close to finding himself on a pyre but he declared he would not die until he sees his child born. Apparently his wife is two moons away from giving birth."

A smile appeared shortly on the warrior's face, "even as war surrounds us and gives us ghosts that haunt us, reasons to continue are placed before us and renew our strength."

"Every day we look around us and see reasons to fight." Clarke moved around the table and gently turned Lexa's head by her chin. "When I see the children running in the villages, smiling and laughing I know what I'm fighting for. Our people are a reason to fight and if you must know, I see a reason standing right before me."

Lexa nodded and leaned forward, kissing Clarke softly before pulling away. Their foreheads rested together and Lexa whispered as if what she had to say was a secret. "You are one of the reasons I fight. To save you from having to do so, of staining your hands when they are meant to heal. I have lost many that I care for and I will not allow you to be among the death I carry with me. I care for you Clarke, with you I can only listen to my heart and it demands your safety."

"I'm here and I'm safe, I can't even leave the camp without at least five men following me at any point." Clarke pushed back a strand of Lexa's hair that fell across her eyes, battle having caused the elaborate braids and twists to come undone. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I shall always worry."

* * *

The tent flaps wavered and they both turned to find Indra, she said nothing of the closeness but instead waited to speak until commanded. Clarke turned to her, "what is it Indra?"

"_Skaikru_ and _Azkru_ wait to speak with you and neither can keep their eyes or minds silent about the other."

"Allow them in." Lexa straightened herself and moved to her throne, sitting in it as Clarke moved to stand beside it.

Kane entered with Bellamy and Abby just before Alanna swept in with two guards, the distance placed between both groups was easily seen when they stopped before the two leaders. Alanna nodded to Lexa in respect.

"_Heda_, your welcoming of our people has been gracious." She turned her attention to Clarke before looking back at the leader. "I hope you protect this one when you didn't the other."

Before anyone could say anything the post beside Alanna had a knife in it and all eyes looked to Clarke as her hand lowered itself. "Watch your tongue or your spirit shall join your sister's among the gods."

Lexa merely stared at Alanna before speaking. "You said you would fight with us, your wartime alliance is accepted but not your maddened comments. As you know, _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ fight as one and as such your men will need to follow the orders of the _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ generals. Can your warriors accept orders from others beyond you?"

"I shall order them to do so and they shall. Where are your generals and those of the _Skaikru_?"

Clarke made her way forward and moved to her people. "These are my generals, Bellamy and Kane of the Sky People." She looked at her mother slightly before looking back at Alanna. "Our senior healer, my mother, Abby of the Sky People."

Alanna bowed her head slightly at Abby, "your daughter is a great leader and her wisdom is unmatched. She resolved matters of peace between clans in minutes when it would have taken days for the clans to agree on the simplest matter."

"Thank you." Abby smiled at her.

Alanna turned to nod to Lexa then Clarke, "I will depart for the night and speak to my men. Tomorrow we speak of battle and winning a war."

* * *

Lexa gave a nod and Clarke's followed, once the sky leader's nod was given Alanna left the tent with her two guards behind her. As soon as the Ice Queen departed, Lexa moved from the throne to the table in the room and looked at those beside it.

"Indra said you wished to speak to me."

Kane nodded and moved to the table, "I believe you have a spy in the camp. I normally don't make such accusations but we advanced today and she was there with an army of children. The last two battles we have fought they have been waiting for us."

"I have concluded the same, such events are expected in war and plans to handle such events have already been developed. I cannot speak of these plans but I assure you by sundown tomorrow we will have our traitor."

"Your plans will reveal who it is and you can't tell us in case they are overheard." Bellamy nodded, "we understand. I ask to be there for the interrogation."

Lexa nodded and looked up at them. "Do well to keep your eyes and ears open when among the _Azkru_, while they pledge to assist us I do not trust them fully. I don't expect the Ice Queen to betray the alliance but it is not beyond her generals to attempt things that they believe will please her."

"Why make an alliance if her generals can't be trusted?" Abby looked at the leader that stood before her. "Isn't that creating more danger for us?"

"The Ice Nation is known for their brutality during war and if we are to win, we will need them. To need them does not mean to trust them, trust was lost when Alanna betrayed me five winters ago."

Kane took a step forward, "what did she do? We need to know what she is capable of."

Lexa's eyes floated to Clarke and the blond nodded, as if saying she'd be the strength Lexa needed to speak. Turning her attention to the three she spoke softer than usual when among them. "Five winters ago during war with the Marsh Landers, Alanna's sister and general stole into my tent during a battle I fought. When I returned the thing that mattered most to me was missing." She looked down at the floor, "the weeks following the war I received message after message that my secrets were known. After four weeks a rider arrived during the night and returned what remained of what they stole." Her head pulled up and her eyes full of fire. "All that was left was her head, they murdered Costia because she was mine."

* * *

All three were silent and Kane finally met her eyes. "Our sympathies on your loss and we will watch her men with close eyes."

"Speak nothing of this once you leave this tent." Lexa looked them in the eyes and advanced forward till Clarke grabbed her arm. "I have revealed this to you only so you know what her generals will do to please her. It is not your concern nor the concern of those in the camp to know the past."

Clarke moved past Lexa, "perhaps it's best you leave for the night."

"Right." Kane turned to leave as did Bellamy but Abby stayed.

"How are you preventing Clarke from meeting the fate of Costia?" Abby advanced slightly on Lexa. "How are you going to make sure my daughter is safe?"

"Mom don't…" Clarke tried to grab her but she continued.

"If she is harmed because of you…"

Lexa glared at Abby, "do not assume I will let such an event happen again. There are warriors who are only tasked with protecting your daughter, they watch her as she moves through the camp and if she leaves to collect any healing materials there are five warriors beside her. I will personally slit the throat of any who attempt to harm her. This is why she stays in this camp healing warriors beside you every day that passes. None will touch her and live, this I swear to you Abby of the Sky People."

Bellamy and Kane looked at each other before Kane put a hand on Abby's arm. "Abby, come on."

* * *

Silence permeated the tent after the three left and Clarke watched Lexa leave into the living area they shared. Letting her calm, Clarke alerted the guard that night had begun for both _Heda_ of the _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_. She let herself prepare a plate of meat and berries along with two glasses of water. Moving into the living area she found Lexa removing her armor so only a tunic and pants remained. Her night clothing wasn't worn during war Clarke had learned, in case she was needed for battle immediately.

"Do you need me to treat any wounds?" She set the plate and glasses on the table where the bowl of dirty water sat still.

"I am fine." Lexa looked at her as she placed the final bit of armor away. "I will apologize to your mother after Talia's spirit is released."

Clarke shook her head, "it's fine, she's just worried." Moving over to the leader, she smiled at her and took her hand. "You should eat to keep your strength up. Going into battle without sleep and a full stomach will weaken you."

"A year ago you stood where I now stand, reminding and reassuring of what I need when I will not listen."

"Who do you think I got it from?" Clarke smiled and picked up a berry, holding it up to Lexa's mouth. "Don't make me force it down your throat."

Lexa's lips quirked as she took the berry from Clarke's hand. "I am sure I would enjoy it more than you did with Nyko and Drax." She actually smiled when Clarke started laughing.

* * *

A/N: Okay that was a bit heavy...

Next: Not sure yet, let me see what pops into my head.

Please read and review...


	12. When Blood Calls for Blood

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sounds of soft movement woke Clarke, she picked up her head and looked around the tent. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed as shadows danced along the outline of the tent, looking over she saw Lexa still unconscious in her own bed. It had been a heavy battle and she'd returned with a side wound that would prevent her from going into battle till it healed. Nyko had given Lexa an herb and medicinal cocktail of some type that would aid with healing but leave the woman unconscious till the following day.

Trigedasleng fell in whispers and Clarke stood from the bed, grabbing Lexa's sword from where it lay tilted against the bed. Quietly unsheathing it she moved without sound to the solid portion of the divider and hid from view. The fact that Lexa was unable to defend herself made it an opportune time for enemies to strike. The guards had been doubled since one of the healers was found to be selling information to the Plains.

The cloth moved and Clarke pulled her arms back while holding the sword level, just as Lexa had shown her. She waited even when one man entered the small living area, making his way to Lexa. She noted he paused at seeing the second bed empty and turned only to find Clarke holding the sword. Before he could say anything she rammed it into him and he went limp instantly as she withdrew, his body falling to the floor. The sound of scuffles and Trigedasleng made Clarke push back the divider to find Lincoln holding a second man, a knife to his throat as Indra held her sword at his belly.

"_Skai Heda_?" Indra gave her an inquired look and Clarke followed her eyes to the bloody sword in her hand.

"His fight is over." She picked up a cloth from where it sat on a nearby table and cleaned the blade. "_Heda_ rests, safe and unharmed."

Indra looked at the man Lincoln held a knife to. "What do you want done with this one?"

"Tie him to the post, I'll question him myself." She advanced on the man and Indra moved out of the way. "If you don't give me the answers I want, you'll find yourself wishing you had."

A smirk filled the man's face. "You are a healer, you cannot harm me. You will not harm me."

Before Indra or Lincoln could speak the man had a knife in his leg and Clarke twisted it slightly till he groaned in pain. "That was before you attacked your _Heda_, you strike at _Trikru_ and you strike at _Skaikru_. _Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_." She narrowed her eyes, "and I will fight for my people." She motioned towards the tent's doorway, "_Teik em set raun ona tri_."

Lincoln pulled the man towards the entrance of the tent and two other guards assisted in removing him. Another moved past Clarke and was back seconds later with the man she'd killed. Indra moved to Clarke and looked at her, "four guards require their spirits released at dawn."

"Have the pyre prepared." Clarke looked up at the woman. "He'll give us answers then he'll be subjected to the death of a thousand cuts."

"It is not my place to say but _Heda_ would not want the blood on your hands."

Clarke nodded, "for now blood rests on my hands until she is once again able to stand in battle. With Lexa unable to command, it falls to me to do so. Unless _Trikru_ traditions require a general to step forward."

"If it were so you would find my challenge laid before you yet no knife lays at your feet." She nodded her head and turned away before pausing at the doorway. "The people follow you not because they are commanded to but because they respect you." She turned to look at Clarke, "they respect you not because _Heda_ has claimed you but because you fight for them. If _Heda_ cannot lead them, they would then only follow you."

The woman disappeared and Clarke moved back into the living area, ignoring the blood stain on the ground and sheathed Lexa's sword once again. She neglected her bed in favor of lying beside the wounded Grounder leader. Brushing a finger against Lexa's cheek, she kissed her forehead before laying back and closed her eyes. "_Osir gonplei nou ste odon_." She breathed slightly, "our fight is not over."

* * *

The next time Clarke woke it was to fingers tracing her nose and cheeks. Opening her eyes she found Lexa starring at her in concentration. The blond smiled softly and listened to find soft stirrings from the camp, it meant that dawn approached and with it responsibilities she dreaded having to shoulder.

"Your mind speaks but you are quiet." Lexa's voice was a mere whisper. "What troubles you _Prisa_?"

"While you were healing last night I was forced to make decisions as _Heda_, the kind you have done and kept me from." She felt Lexa's hand still and she grabbed it before the warrior could pull it away. "Two men killed our guards and attempted to assassinate you. I was forced to release one's spirit and the other will be interrogated before being subjected to death by a thousand cuts. _Jus drien jus daun_."

Lexa immediately tried to sit up but groaned and laid back down as Clarke's hand rested on her shoulder to push her back. "I must oversee the release of our warriors' spirits."

"You are in no condition to move, if you attempt to get up you'll pull the stitches and bleed to death." Clarke sat up and moved over to the table close by to pour a glass of water. "Indra informed me that standing in for you would be respected by the warriors, they would accept no other if you are unable." She walked back to the bed and held the cup out, Lexa took it as Clarke sat beside her. "I know what to do and my Trigedasleng has been improving, I was able to use it last night as if I had been speaking it all my life."

Holding the cup out, Lexa laid back down and gazed at Clarke as the sky leader took the glass. She shook her head slightly, "within half a moon we have had five traitors, two among our own warriors."

"Four actually, the two last night were ours."

"I want to know what she offers them, what makes them trade their lives to betray our people." Lexa gripped Clarke's hand and squeezed it, "secure this answer for me."

"I'll try." Clarke stood and leaned over, cupping Lexa's cheek. "Rest, the sooner you heal the sooner you can be back on the battlefield." Before the woman could reply she leaned in and kissed her gently. Pulling back she smiled and moved to the table, setting the glass on it before bending down in front of the trunk that sat against the tent wall.

"Your dress and cloak." Lexa spoke softly, "wearing both will show you take on the burdens of leadership in peace not force."

Clarke withdrew the two items and turned to look at her. "I think by now everyone on the planet is aware that no one could take something from you by force."

Lexa smiled slightly, "you either, to force you is to wish madness on one's self."

* * *

"Is everyone decent?" Octavia's voice floated from main area of the tent. "Can Abby and I come in or do we need to wait?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved to the divider, pulling it open to find Octavia wide awake and her mother looking as if she had just been woken. "Don't make me tie you to a pole Octavia for disobedience." She nodded and both women entered the small living space. Lexa tried to sit up but Clarke shot her a glare. "Don't move or I'll tie you to the bed."

"So didn't need to hear that." Octavia made the comment and looked around as Abby made her way over to the leader. "Nice place, smaller than most personal areas in the tents."

Abby ignored the young warrior and sat down on the bed beside Lexa. "How is your side?"

"I'm fine."

"She can hardly move." Clarke stated bluntly and reached for her dress as it rested under the cloak. "I need to get dressed so ignore me."

Octavia shook her head, "I'll just wait outside." The girl disappeared before anything could be said.

"Do you mind if I see the wound?" Abby looked at Lexa and the leader turned her attention back to the healer from where Clarke stood changing. A nod was all she gave before laying back and letting Abby push her tunic up to look at the bandaged part of her abdomen, Lexa let her attention settle on Clarke as she watched her go from her night clothes to _Heda_ in her dress and cloak.

"Let me see." Clarke moved over and saw the wound as Abby finished removing the bandage. The areas was still black and blue around the stitched wound as well as the area red but not infected. "If she moves with assistance would it do any damage?"

"There is always risk of damage but the original damage was relatively mild. However, I would not go to war because the wrong move could open the wound again." Abby looked at Lexa, "light movement with help wouldn't do too much damage. Just keep the wound clean and dry, nothing more than walking and sitting up but only with help."

* * *

Lexa shook her head, "I am a leader who cannot lead."

"Your people would rather you be absent for a time than on the battlefield dying senselessly." Clarke watched her mother apply the ointment that Nyko had given her for wounds as well as fresh bandages. "Besides, that's what you have me for. I'll lead our people when you cannot."

"I have you for more than leading when I cannot." Lexa let her eyes catch Clarke's and the blond nodded, taking her hand to help her sit up once Abby finished.

Abby looked at Clarke for the first time and paused in her movements. "Why are you dressed in that?"

"I have to lead a funeral this morning." Clarke moved to the table and removed dried berries and cured deer from a sealed container. Once they were on a plate she walked back to the bed and handed the plate to Lexa. "Last night someone tried to assassinate Lexa, killed four guards and I was forced to take out one of the men. The other is awaiting interrogation and punishment for killing the guards."

"What punishment are you going to give him?"

Clarke looked over at Lexa and the leader placed her plate aside. "The one he is deserving of. He committed treason as well as murder, he will be subjected to death by a thousand cuts. Before you ask, I assure you it is exactly as you perceive it."

The side of the tent started to lighten and Clarke looked at it, "I have to go, the pyre must be lit at dawn." She gave Lexa a nod and then looked at her mother, "help her out to the pyre and have Indra stand with her."

* * *

Everyone in the camp not on immediate duty seemed to circle around the pyre that sat in the heart of the camp. Clarke noticed that the Ice Nation were among them and Alanna stood waiting for something. The four warriors laid covered on the wood and ready to be burned so their spirits could be released back to the gods.

"_Trikru_, _Skaikru en Azkru won keryon_." Clarke spoke as she stepped onto the platform to light the pyre. Telling everyone they were of one soul seemed to bind them all together. Silence fell across the entire group. Drax handed her the lit torch and she looked at everyone standing and watching before lighting the wood. "_Yu gonplei ste odon_."

"_Yu gonplei ste odon_." Everyone repeated and Clarke handed the torch off to Drax.

She turned to those surrounding her and gathered the strength to speak. "We find no peace in the deaths of Taylor, Dorn, Elka and Bryn. We find a need to call '_jus drein jus daun_' from every surface we stand on. Our people, of all clans present, are being slaughtered and turned against us and we don't know why. Soon we will and we will strike, we will make _Ella kom Graunkru_ pay for what she had done to our people and her own. We will win this war. _Emo gonplei ste odon_!"

Cheers erupted and everyone started yelling, "_emo gonplei ste odon! Emo gonplei ste odon!_"

Clarke smiled and nodded, she didn't fail to see the look of concern on her mother's face as well as Bellamy and Kane's. Whatever they thought of her she knew she'd hear of it later. For the first time since Mount Weather, the idea of her hands being stained with blood didn't bother her. The murder of her guards, who were kind and she often spoke to when she was unable to sleep, and the attempted assassination on Lexa was the final straw. If Ella wanted war, she would give her war and it would be in ways she'd least expected it. For while her people had been fighting as snipers and the _Trikru_ on the ground but the _Skaikru_ had technology and she was prepared to use it after so much hesitation.

Lexa stood beside Indra, the warrior supporting her leader subtly so neither appeared week. Clarke saw the pride in her eyes, the fact that she'd been able to rally warriors in Lexa's absence spoke to how much respect they had. That respect made Lexa proud, no longer did she have to order her men to follow Clarke because they would do it themselves. It was a victory despite the high price of warriors being burned on the pyres since war began.

* * *

Midday after the pyre had burned, Clarke made her way to the tent that held their prisoner. Bellamy and Drax were with her as well as Alanna, apparently the Ice Queen had heard about the assassination attempt and wanted answers that she wouldn't accept except to her own ears. The two guards standing in front of the doorway moved aside and they pushed past the tent's deer hide to find the killer tied to the pole and standing as if waiting.

"You will give me answers and in exchange when you undergo death by a thousand cuts, I shall make your death quick once it is finished. If you do not, I will leave you to a slow death and to the animals with your spirit being torn apart with your limbs instead of released." Clarke moved towards him and he just stared at her. "What is your choice?"

"You are no _Heda_, you are a child playing games and you do not see what your beloved _Heda_ does with you. You are being used to win a war but when war is finished, you will be nothing more than enemy and she will turn on you." He stared Clarke in the eyes. "Join with the _Graunkru_ and they will protect you, they will protect all of us."

Bellamy crossed his arms, "an insane woman or one that we can trust, I think our choice is clear."

"Will you give me the answers I seek or will you leave your spirit to be destroyed by the animals?"

He shook his head, "have my blood, I shall do nothing to betray my _Heda_."

"You already have!" She turned to the guard standing nearby. "_Teik em set raun ona tri. _Blood will have blood today."

The guard cut the man's binds and two more assisted in hauling him out of the tent. Bellamy caught Clarke's arm as she turned to leave. "What are you doing?"

"What has to be done." Clarke looked at him, "you think it's harsh but you weren't there when they demanded blood the first time. I assure you that sacrificing one man is better than risking war amongst the ranks. They demand justice for the four he killed and the attempted assassination on Lexa. He will die and by Grounder way, it is their laws."

"But we aren't them."

"You once told everyone that we were Grounders, when everyone wanted to leave instead of stay. We stayed because we believed we were no longer from the Ark, that we deserved the ground we claimed." Clarke shook her head, "we are Grounders now and we have to realize that to maintain alliances we have to meet them halfway. Just because we adopt some of their culture doesn't mean we lose who we are, it just means we are now Skaikru and no longer from the Ark."

"Her wisdom speaks true." Alanna moved over them. "You see our ways as harsh but it is because you are unfamiliar with them. In time you will see we are civilized except in war, where taking mere moments to think can cost lives."

* * *

Into the evening the grunts from the killer could be heard as everyone took a turn cutting him. Clarke made them pause after three hours and moved to the killer, looking up at him as blood dripped from too many cuts to count.

"Tell me what I wish to know and I shall end this suffering and release your spirit during the night. Tell me how _Ella kom Graunkru_ reaches our people, how does she turn warriors and healers against us?"

He grunted and stared at her, staying silent so she walked away and signaled for them to continue. Clarke watched as the torture continued, the man's grunts turned to cries after the fourth hour. She knew he'd die slowly by the cuts on him, bleeding out in pain and be left to the woods.

"Clarke this isn't getting anywhere." Her mother turned her slightly. "Just let him die peacefully, he isn't going to say anything."

"_Heda!_" The killer yelled out and his gaze finally rested on Clarke. "I will speak." He gasped as he yelled and coughed slightly.

Removing her arm from her mother, Clarke made her way over and looked up at him. "Tell me what I wish to know so I can end your suffering and release your spirit."

"_Maunon_, they give her medicine and she puts it in drink. Simple words and we follow."

Clarke nodded and turned to where Drax stood, he held out Lexa's sword and she pulled it from the sheath. Taking a step back she held the sword as she had that morning and previous practiced. "_Yu gonplei ste odon_." The words were spoken before she pushed the sword into him, his body falling limp against the wood immediately as she withdrew. "Wrap him and burn him without a pyre."

"_Sha Heda_." Drax spoke as he held a cloth and she cleaned the blade of the sword before sheathing it.

She took the entire object from his hands and turned to look at those present. "Blood has been received, the debt is settled until the next betrayal. Sleep and prepare for battle tomorrow, for we will fight." A battle cry was rallied and Clarke watched the men pump their fists into the air as they cried out. There would be battle and she would assist because it was naïve of her and Lexa to believe her hands could stay free of blood for the entirety of war.

* * *

A/N: Clarke taking charge while Lexa is down is kind of scary. I guess when someone threatens your friends and loved ones you'll do what has to be done.

Next...The Boat People arrive as do a few from Camp Jaha, all willing to help win the war.

Please read and review...


	13. Friends and Allies

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke stood rolling bandages and checking medicine stocks in the healing tent while her mother and Nyko worked with several other healers to care for the wounded. Two weeks had passed since she'd had to stand in for Lexa at the funeral of their guards as well as execute one of the warriors for treason and an assassination attempt. The morning that followed had heralded a rider from the Boat People stating they would arrive in half a moon's time. Given that at any moment they wound arrived, Clarke found herself trying to complete mindless tasks before talks had to be conducted.

In the two weeks since the execution, Clarke and Abby had gone about testing the water and food supplies for anything abnormal as well as Lexa ordering that all tents be searched as all that were not in the healer's tent stand in the middle of the camp. They'd found their real traitor, the one slipping the droppings from a hypnotic plant into the food. It was one of Ella's loyal warriors who masqueraded as a _Trikru_ warrior in order to plant the seeds of inner betrayal into the minds of their army. She'd been executed without mercy the following day by Lexa herself, despite the leader's injuries. Since the girl's execution there had been no more betrayal and the battles hadn't been as brutal as before.

"Something's on your mind." Abby walked over and collected a roll of bandages. "What's wrong?"

The sky leader shook her head, "I'm fine Mom." She gave her mother a smile before turning back to her task.

"I'm your mother, I know you better than that." Abby put a hand on Clarke's arm, "what's going on, you can tell me anything you know."

Shaking her head she put the rolls of bandages in the small box they were stored in. "I'm just tired is all, I'll be fine once I get some sleep tonight."

"Is it the nightmares?"

"No, just tired from war." Clarke placed the ointments and medicinal liquids back in their box before sighing. "I need to go make sure that the tents are prepared for Luna's people, I'll see you later."

"Clarke," Abby grabbed her arm. "You don't have to do everything, I'm sure if you asked you could get some help."

Clarke nodded slightly, "I'll think about it, thanks."

* * *

Directing several warriors to set up a perimeter at the camp for the Boat People away from yet within range of both _Trikru_ and _Azkru_ was not a task Clarke had found herself enjoying. The warriors listened but also told her of any issues with the process and apparently the issue at hand was the hard ground. Posts were unable to be sunk into the ground and digging was having to be done. It caused the process to run at half it's normal speed so they'd only erected half the tents since morning.

One of the younger seconds ran through the camp and instantly stopped in front of her. Drake was only ten but strong and had bravery to match, Clarke realized if he'd been born on the Ark he'd have been among the hundred sent down due to his mischievousness and history of being reprimanded by his mentor often.

"_Skai Heda_, Boat People come."

She nodded and put a hand on his arm, "go inform _Heda_."

"_Sha Heda!_" Drake nodded before running between tents to get to the one she and Lexa shared.

Turning back to the warrior speaking to her, she surveyed what was completed and realized it would be a tight squeeze until the final ten were erected but it would work at that moment. "Continue until finished, if they come to rest direct them to the prepared tents."

He nodded to her, "_sha Heda_."

After glancing over the growing camp one last time she headed towards the central tent in the direction Drake had gone. It was a good five minute walk but she arrived just as several riders approached, one sliding off and immediately speaking in Trigedasleng. Clarke practically rolled her eyes as the woman commanded her to take her horse and see to its needs as well as prepare her tent.

"Watch your tongue!" The guard at the door stated as he withdrew his weapon.

"_Em pleni!_" Clarke looked at him and with a nod to him he was immediately sheathing his sword. "Now is not the time to start another war Vork."

He have a slight bow of his head, "apologies."

"Follow me." Clarke spoke to the woman without glancing at her and moved into the tent, the woman she assumed was Luna walked behind her.

* * *

Lexa stood surveying the maps laid out before her and Clarke noticed on a chair sat Drake with a small plate of food in his lap. It warmed her to know that Lexa insisted on feeding the boy every time he delivered a message due to his mentor dying on the battlefield weeks before. Another had yet to take him on so he ran messages through the camp and delivered items to others when asked.

"I must say I missed much if your serving girl is giving orders." Luna moved towards Lexa as the commander turned. "I didn't know you'd taken another favorite, after Costia I didn't think you would do so again."

Lexa nodded to her, "Luna your tongue has no barrier of respect."

"Something you have always found entertaining." Luna took Lexa's arm in her own. "I apologize for my absence at the Clan meetings, storms damaged our boats and we could not leave them with the hunting season upon us." Turning she looked over at Clarke as the sky leader stooping down to talk to Drake. "What is your name girl?"

"Careful Luna, my patience is little in this time of war." It was a warning and Luna looked at Lexa.

"I merely ask her name. My beloved will ask your health and when I tell him you have taken another favorite he will want to know her name. Besides, how can I speak to her when she doesn't supply me with one?"

"_Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda_." Clarke spoke as she rose and looked Luna in the eyes, judging her as she did.

Luna looked to Lexa and the warrior gave a sharp nod. "_Skai Heda?_ This is the warrior who brought down the Mountain? Burned hundreds of warriors and created peace before Ella brought war?" The woman laughed and looked at Clarke, "you cannot be the _Skai Heda_, you are a mere girl and you wear _Trikru_ clothing."

"No!" Clarke spoke sharply and Luna turned to see Lexa withdrawing her dagger from its holder. "She's not worth another war, a few words are nothing compared to the deaths war with two clans will bring."

"Pardon my intrusion _Heda_." Indra spoke as she entered the tent. "_Skai Heda_, several of your people are arriving."

Clarke nodded, "show them to Kane's tent."

"_Sha Heda_." Indra spoke and disappeared just as quickly.

"I'm going to go see why my people are here, especially during war." Clarke moved past Lexa and paused to look at her. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone."

Lexa's eyes met hers then looked to Luna before resting once again on blue orbs. "I cannot promise such things but an effort will be made."

"I can only imagine the war avenging your death would cause and I don't think you want that blood on me." Clarke watched as Lexa's eyes hardened before she looked away. "Think with your head not your heart."

The woman threw the knife on the map table before looking back at Clarke. With a nod the sky leader turned to leave but paused to look at Drake. The boy put his plate aside and hurried over, following behind Clarke as she left the tent.

Luna looked at Lexa and sat down on a nearby stool. "She is truly the _Skai Heda_?" The woman smiled and then saw Lexa's glare. "She is not just a favorite or an ally, she is your lover. No other would be able to speak without their death moments later."

"I will not speak of such things with you."

"Lexa we have long been friends, I know how Costia affected you and the darkness that followed after what Inga did to her. I find happiness in the fact you have found another. While I expected a warrior or perhaps another healer from your people, instead you take one who is your equal and unite two clans. Your heart does not sacrifice your head and your head does not sacrifice your heart, it is both political and for love. There is no greater union between two people." Luna stood and moved towards Lexa. "Tell me, what do you feel when you see her?"

Lexa looked up at her dear friend. "As if I could win a thousand battles and I would fight them all to see her every time the sun wakes and sleeps."

"Then you finally understand that love is not only weakness but also our greatest strength. While our beloveds are a weakness, they give us strength to continue on."

* * *

Clarke had been halfway to Kane's tent when she paused and sent Drake back to collect her cloak, the wind was starting to blow and the sky told her that rain would be coming soon enough. He arrived back with it in record time and Clarke put it on herself, clasping it while making sure her necklace's delicate chain didn't get caught in it. Upon her arrival to the tent she found Bellamy and Kane speaking to Monty, Jasper, Wick and Raven. All four turned when she entered the tent.

"Whoa!" Jasper practically gasped. "You really became a princess, dress and all."

Raven folded her arms, "I'd say, when did you start wearing a dress?"

"Since tasks required it." Clarke smirked and moved forward, accepting a hug from the girl. She pulled back and looked at them all. "What are you doing here?"

"We figured if you're still out here instead of having won the war after a few weeks you could use help." Monty nodded to her. "Raven and Wick have cooked up some nasty grenades and bombs while Jasper and I have worked on an infield radio with Raven's help."

Clarke nodded, "perfect, we've been needing something to advance past the current issues and push their line back."

"So what's the plan?" Wick rubbed his hands together.

"First I have to talk to Lexa, determining where we need to strike and when."

Raven looked at her confused, "since when do you call the Commander by her name and not her title?"

Bellamy chuckled and looked at them, "you have a lot to catch up on."

"Like what?" Monty was the first to ask when Drake moved into the tent.

* * *

"_Skai Heda!_" Drake looked at her from where he stood. "_Heda_ says to bring your friends to the midday meal." A smile fell across his face, "Avan brings a whole boar from the meat tent."

Clarke smiled at him as she moved towards the tent's entrance. She paused when her friends didn't move, "are you coming?"

"Lunch with the Commander?" Raven looked at her, "are we going to lose our heads if we say something wrong?"

Bellamy moved past Raven and Clarke, "you eat good with the Commander so you can sit here if you want but roasted boar sounds like a feast."

"Well if it's a feast." Wick started after him.

They followed Clarke and she only stopped once to redirect distribution of firewood. Raven leaned into Bellamy and whispered.

"They actually listen to her?"

"As if she was the Commander, as I said you have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Arriving at the tent they found Lexa starring at maps despite the second table nearby cleaned and a girl setting out rarely used additional plates and cups. She nodded to Clarke once her task was complete and left the tent.

"They're holding in the middle of the forest but they won't last long if they do so we will continue to keep them there." Lexa spoke before turning to see Clarke and her friends. "Your visit is unexpected and most likely long, I though a heavy meal would benefit you after a tiring journey."

"Thanks." Jasper squeaked out and Monty hit him on the back. "I mean, thank you for the meal Commander."

Lexa motioned to the table and they all began to sit, she eyed Clarke's cloak. "Does the rain fall already?"

"No but before the sun sleeps it will." Clarke took off her cloak and put it across the table holding the maps. "I'll have Drake deliver the message to prepare for the rains once the meal ends."

"Rain here can last for up to half a moon but I don't expect that to be so." Lexa put a hand to her arm, "sit and rest, I know you are wary from your duties. I will speak with Indra about alerting Alanna and Luna to the meeting this evening to discuss strategy."

Clarke noticed her friends eying her as she spoke softly to Lexa. "I'm fine…"

"You did not sleep till dawn then you woke again. You need rest, I believe the phrase you used is 'don't make me tie you to the bed' because I will if necessary."That caused Clarke to laugh and Lexa's lips quirked before she left, pushing Drake away from the door and into the tent as she did so.

* * *

"I can join?" The boy looked at Clarke with wide eyes and she nodded. He sat down in the chair besides Raven and smiled at her. "I am Drake, I am learning to be a warrior. Are you all _Skaikru_? Did you all fall from the sky like _Skai Heda_?"

Wick chuckled, "I crashed down actually and Raven came alone. Monty and Jasper were with Clarke when she arrived though."

"So," Raven looked at Clarke. "When did you and the Commander become best friends?"

Bellamy took a sip from his glass after pouring water from a pitcher on the table. "You want to tell her or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Raven looked between them.

"What's Bellamy talking about?" Jasper looked at his friend, he'd missed her despite the pain she'd caused him at Mount Weather and he was glad to have her back. "You're not like Octavia are you, becoming a Grounder?"

"Oh she's Grounder alright." Bellamy chuckled and looked at Clarke. "You are after that whole mess two weeks ago. Kane said if it wasn't for the fact he knew you lived on the Ark, he almost believed you were in charge of the camp."

Wick put up a hand, "you were in charge of a Grounder camp? How did they not mutiny?"

"What is mutiny?" Drake asked as he reached for the pitcher and poured some water in his cup.

"It means to rise up against, to overthrow your leader."

The boy's eyes got wide. "No one would dare to do so against _Heda_ or _Skai Heda_, they lead _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ and all respect _Skai Heda_."

A man moved into the tent holding a platter in his hands with boar on it and the girl had returned with two bowls in her hands of berries and nuts. Clarke nodded and they put the plates down before departing quickly as they came.

"So you really lead this camp?" Raven watched the two Grounders disappear without a word.

"When I have to but most of the time I spend in the healing tent or here planning battles. Mostly I oversee the camp when Lexa is occupied with fighting. When she returns to the battlefield I'll take over again."

"So she trusts you enough to leave her camp to you, you must be high up on the food chain if that's so. I mean, you're an outsider and they listen to you like you're their leader. That's pretty impressive." Raven looked at her with practical confusion.

Clarke nodded her head, "well I did kill two men that attempted to assassinate her."

"That would do it." Wick chuckled and looked at her. "You saved the Commander and now have the respect of her people."

"Being her girlfriend also helps." Bellamy smirked as he took a sip of water and grabbed a handful of berries and nuts.

Water seemed to fly out of everyone's mouth who took a drink, which was Monty, Jasper and Raven. The mechanic turned her head to look at Clarke, "whoa, hold on! You're dating the Commander?"

Clarke glared at Bellamy and he smirked. "You weren't saying anything."

"When Lexa wants to decapitate you I'm not going to stop her." Clarke rolled her eyes and looked over at Raven. "Yes we're in a relationship but it's not really dating. Grounders don't date, ask Octavia to explain it because she can do it a lot better than I can."

"How can you date her or be in a relationship with her? She has a stick up her ass and can't even think beyond war."

"Well she did just flirt with Clarke." Wick looked at the woman beside him, "we just witnessed it."

Monty laughed, "maybe Clarke took an Ark solar panel and shined it at the Commander."

The sky leader just shook her head as they joked around and Drake watched it like a tennis match, his head bouncing back and forth between those talking.

* * *

A/N: Well that's what happens when you get Lexa and Clarke's friends with them in the same place.

Next: new weapons help establish some dominance over the Plains warriors.

Please read and review...


	14. Screaming Spirits and Decision of Change

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke stood watching as Raven explained to Alanna, Luna and Lexa the complexities of her grenades and bombs in simple terms. The girl could take long strings of science and engineering and turn it into 'throw this, press that and boom' so the Grounder leaders could understand. Lexa seemed to look on in interest as did Alanna but Luna was clearly appalled by the objects. After an hour Raven seemed content with her presentation and waited for any questions or comments.

"Your people teach you to create these weapons?" Luna looked at the mechanic, "they expect this of you?"

Raven just looked down at the unarmed grenade. "Actually I just got bored and created it, figured after creating nine of them that the war could use them. It's not like we have a need for them at the camp."

"Boredom lead to these creations?" Alanna chuckled and looked at Clarke. "_Skai Heda_, if boredom in your clan leads to such creations I wait to see what hard work can create."

"Hard work caused us to survive weeks on the ground with no survival skills beyond theory learned as children." Clarke smiled at her, "without hard work we wouldn't be standing here talking."

Lexa turned to look at Raven, "would you be able to explain these weapons to the generals and how to properly handle them?"

"I have no problem explaining and how to handle them but I'll have to be in the field to set them."

"You will not set foot onto the battlefield." Lexa nodded to Raven's leg, "I will not have you dying senselessly when another can produce the desired result. You are a great warrior but you need not set foot on the battlefield to prove so, these weapons alone are your proof of greatness."

"I don't take my orders from you, no offense Commander."

Clarke fixed her friend with a stare. "But you do take orders from me and you're not setting foot on the battlefield. Wick can do it, you trust him and he's familiar with your work."

"Clarke…" Raven started but Clarke put her hand up.

"Enough, it's not up for discussion."

Luna looked between all the women, "perhaps breaking for the midday meal would be beneficial for us all."

"That's a good idea." Clarke stated and nodded to Raven, knowing the woman would understand that they could talk further away from the Grounder leaders.

* * *

Raven followed Clarke as she swept out of the central meeting tent, pulling her cloak's hood over her head as the rain beat down on the camp. "I'll be fine in the field."

"I know that but I've seen the wounded that have come back and even with a dozen men protecting only you the changes of you coming back uninjured are impossibly low. Every time warriors go out they come back with some type of injury." Clarke paused and looked at Raven, the rain beating down on them both except Raven stood without a jacket or hood covering her head so she was soaking wet. "You can't run as fast as the rest and you'd be perfect prey for Ella's warriors, it's more about safety than capability. Trust me on this please."

"Fine, I'll talk to Wick." She turned to the side. "Why aren't you out there, you can hold your own."

"Because I'm a liability." Clarke looked at Raven with a serious look that meant nothing but business. "As Lexa's favorite, whatever you want to call it, I know secrets that could damage not only her but also both of our people. The last person close to her was beheaded because they wanted secrets and that person knew nothing damaging…"

"But you do. So she keeps you locked up like a princess in a tower."

Clarke chuckled, "no, I keep myself here to protect her and to keep my hands clean. After Mount Weather I'd prefer not having blood on my hands. The only time I've bloodied my hands since Mount Weather was when I had to execute someone for attempting to assassinate Lexa. She was severely injured and unable to do it herself so I was forced to."

"How do you justify it?"

"He committed treason, killed four guards who were my friends and attempted to kill Lexa." Clarke's eyes darkened. "I don't justify it, I accept that he attempted to harm the person I love and he paid for it."

Raven smirked, "so you're in love with her? Here I thought it was a physical thing."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Why else would you be with her if it wasn't just sex?" Raven waved her friend off. "They always say the silent and serious types are the most wild in bed." A smirk crossed the mechanic's face. "So, am I right? Is she?"

"I wouldn't know." Clarke stated and turned to walk towards her tent.

"Hold on, what do you mean you wouldn't know?" Raven caught up with her, hobbling as she did. "Wait, are you saying you two haven't…seriously?"

Turning as they neared the tent, Clarke stared down at her friend. "Grounders have strict codes and one of them is that there are two worlds. One is private and the other is public, what happens in the tent isn't discussed outside of its walls. That means no one has the right to know my personal life so stop asking, please."

The mechanic threw her hands up, "I get it, I won't ask about your sex life."

* * *

Once inside the tent Clarke pulled off her cloak and laid it across a post to dry, allowing herself time to analyze the map on the table. It seemed to be a constant holding pattern, Ella wasn't sending any more men and the warriors in the forest didn't dare venture out onto the flat land yet they were barely surviving in the forest. So for close to a week no battles had occurred and it allowed Kane to return to the Ark to govern while Bellamy and Abby stayed behind to help with the war.

Kane had told Clarke that she would always be born an Arker but her blood was Grounder. He stated with a smile that she'd been born to the right parents but in the wrong world, she should have been born on the ground. Anyone else would have seen it as an insult but knowing Kane and his poor ability to comfort verbally, she knew he was just telling her he accepted who she was and where she chose to place herself. His last comment before departing on the borrowed horse was that any weddings needed to wait till they could be celebrated by both peoples.

"Does your friend understand why she is not permitted to set foot on the battlefield?" Lexa's voice was soft as she moved to stand behind Clarke.

Clarke found herself taken aback she hadn't heard Lexa enter the tent but her thoughts were elsewhere. Feeling the leader's hands gently pull her till her back rested against Lexa's front, Clarke let out a sigh. Gripping Lexa's arm as the Grounder wrapped one arm around her, she leaned her head back. "I explained how dangerous it was for warriors who were fast and prepared, she understands she'd be a target with her leg. She'll explain it to Wick so he can set the grenades to go off. She questioned why I stay at camp when I can obviously fight."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I didn't want blood on my hands and that by staying I protect you and our people." She felt Lexa's nose in her hair and lips on the shell of her ear. "I confessed the last person you were close to was taken for secrets that had no value while I know secrets that could harm everyone. I didn't mention who Costia was or what she was to you, she probably assumes it's one of your generals."

The leader's hand drifted down Clarke's arm before reaching her side and fingers splayed against Clarke's abdomen. She turned to find Lexa looking at her with heated eyes, she felt Lexa's hand moving down her back till it rested against her bottom. Moving closer the sky leader gently cupped Lexa's elbow and leaned in to kiss her. She found it was like drowning in happiness, drowning in soft lips and tender touches.

Lexa pulled away and whispered softly in the intimate space they created. "You are my consort and I won't lose you as I did my lover. While Costia meant much to me, I survived her death and forged peace. If you were to lay before me without your wild spirit and healing touch, there would be war and I would allow death to claim me just to reunite with you." Her fingers traced Clarke's collar bone. "My love for you is my greatest weakness but it is also my greatest strength, I fight to return to you so I may see you each time the sun wakes and sleeps."

"Consort?" Clarke smiled at her playfully, "is that how you see me?"

"You are mine as I am yours. Our union will unite our two clans and we will become one people. We will lead it together and strengthen it."

The seriousness of such a statement brought Clarke to attention. She pulled back slightly and looked at Lexa. "You're proposing marriage? We've only been together a few months, how can you think of marriage?"

"Because there is no other, just as I know you feel the same." Lexa met her eyes and squeezed her hand. "However I know now is not the time for such events. The day will come after the war is over and peace is maintained, when our connection to one another is deepened. That is the time for a union, not now."

Clarke nodded knowing that Lexa understood the significance of such a proposal. The understanding that neither of them were ready for such commitment when they knew so little about each other with so much more to learn. However, Lexa's words and eyes conveyed that she meant each word and that her heart ruled the decision equally with her head.

"Okay." Clarke smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again. "Just for the record, I love you too."

"After such a declaration I should take you to my bed and demand you show me the truth behind your words." Lexa smirked and edged closer to Clark, her hand back where it had been minutes before resting on her bottom. "However that will have to wait until we set your _Skaikru_ weapons in the ground and defeat the remaining _Graunkru_ warriors in the forest."

Allowing her fingers to trace over the designs on Lexa's shoulder armor, Clarke met her eyes to see green pools starring in affection and adoration. "I think we should wait until the rain stops. We don't know what rain could do to the bombs and grenades, it could set them off accidently or render them useless."

"Then we wait. I have ordered a feast as Lincoln declared his intent of uniting with Octavia. At the feast he will present her with a fur and request she share his tent and furs till her death. She will say yes, there is no other answer for her since her heart lies with him."

Clarke let her hand slip to Lexa's side and rubbed circles into it softly, "is a feast in the middle of the war a good idea?"

"The _Graunkru_ warriors do not move and Ella has not sent any reinforcements in over a moon since her spy was caught. I suspect soon she will send a rider with a request to end the war and live in peace. She has madness but she is aware that if we seize her capital, we will show no mercy and she wants to keep her life."

"What can I do to help with the feast?"

Lexa smiled and pulled away from Clarke, walking to the small table that held a pitcher of water and cups. She poured herself one and turned back to the woman who shared her tent. "There is nothing to be done. Indra has taken it upon herself to organize the feast after I ordered it. She found disappointment in Octavia as a second but the girl became Indra's favorite due to her strength. She considers it an honor to prepare the feast and assist Lincoln in binding himself to Octavia so that she becomes _Okteivia kom Trikru, houmon kom Linkon_."

"I'm sure Octavia will adore being called 'wife of Lincoln' as part of her name. It's doesn't exactly scream warrior when she's being called someone's wife."

After a few minutes Lexa nodded, "perhaps not but it is who she will be. So you agree to a union in the future when war is finished and we know each other deeply?"

"In the future but I can't guarantee that you won't piss me off between now and then, making me leave to go back to the Camp Jaha." Clarke's fingers ran circles into Lexa's sides. "You and I always seemed to find something to disagree over."

"I suspect we always shall." She smiled and moved around Clarke to the planning table. "Now, I must give you Lexa and allow Heda to return. Alanna and Luna wish to discuss a plan of attack so I must review the current situation."

Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa's cheek. "I'm going to go check in with Indra to find out if she needs anything. Lexa is safe with me for now, be Heda as long as necessary."

* * *

The plan to strike at the warriors in the forest was formulated as night fell. They would attack after sunset two days later in rain or dryness and when the warriors were least expecting it. Lexa would be going back into battle with her group and Wick and Bellamy assisting with several grenades to cause confusion. Clarke caught Lexa's arm as she started to leave the tent.

"I will return to you Clarke." Lexa cupped her face and kissed her hard, pulling back to look at blue eyes. "It will be a simple battle, one they will not see coming. Don't worry about me, everything shall be fine."

"Let me come with you."

Lexa's softness disappeared and she held agitation in her eyes. "No, you'll remain here and oversee the camp. I told you, I will not lose you, I cannot allow you to risk your life. Your death would destroy our people when it destroys me."

"Drax and Erik will protect me and I'll be beside you. This battle could end the war, my spirit is demanding I go." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand, "trust me."

"I do trust you but I won't risk your life, even if this causes hate between us I would accept that as long as you are alive."

Clarke squeezed her hand, "Lexa have you ever felt your spirit telling you that you have to do something? Not your head or your heart but your spirit telling you that you must go into battle, you must do something."

"Yes but…"

"No, I need to go. You can have as many warriors surrounding me as you deem necessary but I'm going."

* * *

A nod was all she received before Lexa moved to the secondary trunk that held her battle gear. She withdrew the coat Clarke had worn before and abandoned at the dropship along with a spare sword. "You will wear these and you will change into clothing suited for battle." A quirk of her lips had Clarke wondering what she was thinking. "I never wish to see your dresses and cloak damaged. They suit you and I have come to prefer you wearing them to your _Skaikru_ clothing."

"I do actually like to wear them, they make me feel more like a girl. More like what I used to feel like when I got a choice about what to wear when I was on the Ark."

"Then when the war is complete I shall send word to the Southern Clan, they make clothing as soft as flowers. You can have as many dresses as you wish and I shall make sure you have an additional cloak to match."

The tent flaps moved signally someone was coming in and moments later Indra entered the tent with a look on her face. "The warriors are ready as well as the _Skaikru_."

"Once Clarke has donned appropriate clothing we will ride."

"_Skai Heda_, you are coming with us?"

Clarke nodded to the hardened warrior. "My spirit demands I do so, I can do no other than obey."

* * *

The forest was quiet as Clarke crouched down by Lexa and four men that surrounded them, none of the men for Lexa but solely there to protect Clarke if necessary. They watched the _Graunkru_ warriors huddled around the fire, they looked close to death with their think bodies and pale faces. It was hard to imagine paleness in the dark but it was clear to see the bones in their face in the light of the fire.

"They are sick." Bellamy stated from his position on the other side of the men. "Disease or just inability to survive in the forest?"

Lexa looked over at him, "disease is unlikely or our camp would be infected due to the short distance. They have been in the forest for weeks and Plains warriors do not know how to survive in the forest. There are few forests where they live and the rain does not assist."

The sounds of screams made everyone become alert, they watched as a man emerged from a small enclosure with bloodied rags. The feminine screams came from inside the tent, clearly a woman was being harmed.

"Your spirit called to help the woman." Lexa spoke to Clarke before turning to look at the group of warriors she brought with her. It wasn't an army but just big enough to overwhelm the thirty men in the camp. "Attack, do not harm the innocents if they are present."

"_Sha Heda_." All the warriors spoke and Lexa withdrew her sword, watching as Bellamy readied his rifle and Wick did the same, a grenade in his hand.

"No, not today." Lexa nodded to Wick's hand and the man understood. "It could harm the woman in need of help."

* * *

The sound of battle cries were heard as Clarke marched with them into the camp, four men practically surrounding her in order to protect her instead of Lexa. Apparently her life mattered more than that of their _Heda_, something she'd come to find out was next to impossible because their _Heda_ was the most important person to a clan.

The men in the camp didn't know what to do but they scrambled to get their weapons, being cut down as they did so. It was like putting down deer, very little fight due to weakness. Clarke allowed herself to slip into the tent where the screams were coming from to find a woman on a bed in the middle of childbirth and no one with her.

"I won't harm you." Clarke put up her hands. "I'm a healer, I can help."

The woman looked weak and she clearly was in pain. "The child does not come." She panted and tried to sit up before laying back down. "Something is wrong, save my child. They say _Skaikru_ healers are from the gods. I know I am your enemy but save my child, I beg you. I have lost the father, I cannot lose the child."

Clarke neared her and allowed herself to look down between the woman's legs. Without bothering with privacy she looked up at her. "I need to check you, I need to see where the baby is inside you. I'm going to have to put my hand inside your body." The woman merely nodded and Clarke tried to remember everything she'd read from the medical textbooks she had on the Ark as well as the training she'd had with her mother, she'd seen two births and helped with a third. Her hand realized the problem immediately as she felt the baby in the birth canal but it wasn't normal. "Your baby is being born with the feet first, his head should be first. One foot coming out but the rest still lays in your womb. I have to remove the baby from your belly, if I don't it'll die."

"Just save the child. If I am to die so it lives, then I shall die."

Clarke looked around the tent and found a bottle of liquor and a knife, a fire burned in the corner. She quickly heated the knife and poured the liquor on her hands as well as on the woman's abdomen before finding cloth nearby. "Here, bite this." She put it to the woman's mouth and the woman did as she asked.

It seemed like forever, cutting into the woman carefully and hoping she didn't harm the baby. The fighting outside seemed to continue but Clarke focused on the task at hand. Just as she cut completely into the woman she noticed the woman's moans stopped and she looked up to see the woman's chest slowing. Blood was to be expected but it seemed to flow without stopping as Clarke continued. There was no stopping it and she knew the woman would die whether or not the baby survived.

Delicately she cut into the woman's enlarged uterus and took a breath before peeling the walls back. The surgery had been crude and the woman was fading but as Clarke pulled the baby from it's home, careful to extract the small foot from the birth canal, she found the woman smiling.

"It's a girl." Clarke placed the baby on the woman's chest, the child seemed to be starting to whimper before crying. "You have a daughter."

The woman was weak as she looked at Clarke. "Take her from our lands, take her to be with _Skaikru_ where she is safe. Tell he…" the words died away as the woman's last breath was breathed.

Clarke pulled a string from her jacket and tied it around the umbilical cord before cutting it. She gathered the baby in a nearby fur and looked down at her. The baby was beautiful, it made her realize that even surrounded by war there was life. The baby had lost her mother but had gained her life. Clarke realized why her spirit demanded she come. The healers wouldn't have been able to help the woman, her medical training had saved a baby's life despite the loss of her mother. The hemorrhaging couldn't be stopped, not without more hands to help and equipment to assist in replenishing blood.

* * *

The tent flap was pushed aside and Lexa stepped in with Drax. Clarke looked up at Lexa, "the baby was going to be born feet first, I had to cut her from her mother. The woman demanded I save her daughter, she knew our healing techniques are advanced and knew I could save her daughter."

"And did you, save the child?" Lexa neared her and Clarke shifted the baby so Lexa could see it.

"Her mother died giving her life but her last words were begging me to take her daughter to my people where she could be safe."

Lexa moved to the bed and looked at the woman. "I know this woman. She is the sister of Ella's lover, he is just as ruthless as she is. There is little doubt she knew her child wouldn't be safe around them. It is possible she came in hopes surrender would come and then we would give her safety." She looked at Drax, "have a pyre build for this woman, the rest burn without."

"And the child _Heda_?" Drax nodded to the baby in Clarke's arms. "Shall I find a woman in the camp to care for the child?"

"No, I have her for now." Clarke stated and Drax merely nodded his head before exiting the tent.

"War is no place for a child Clarke." Lexa watched as Clarke stared at the baby. "She would be safer in Tomac."

"She's why my spirit was screaming to come." Clarke looked up at her. "I have to protect her Lexa."

Lexa let her finger touch the newborn's cheek, a smile finding its way to her face as the baby gripped her finger with a small hand. "She is strong for one so small." She turned her head to look at Clarke. "We shall protect her."

"We?" Clarke gave her a look of disbelief.

"Yes, we!" Lexa ignored her and took the baby in her arms. "Clean yourself and wrap the child's mother so her spirit can be released. I shall look after the child until you are finished." She sat down on the second bed a few feet away and stared down at the child. "I am _Leksa kom Trikru, Heda_ of my people and my beloved saved your life. You shall live among our people, the _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ and be safe from those who wish you harm."

* * *

A/N: So I know I said this chapter would deal with establishing dominance over the Plains warriors but this chapter sets the basis for all that in the next one.

Next: Ella arrives with her men and is forced to make decisions to keep her life but lays her clan before Lexa and Clarke.

Please read and review...


	15. Peace and Danger

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sounds of soft footsteps woke Lexa from sleep, turning over she found the space beside her void of the usual warm body that slept there. The bed that Clarke once took residence in had been removed two weeks before when she'd repeatedly allowed herself to fall asleep beside Lexa. Sitting up the warrior moved to the divider and pushed it aside to see Clarke softly walking across the tent, her feet bare against the dirt while her arms were full.

The child that had been delivered in the enemy camp a month before resided with them. Clarke didn't want to part with the child until she personally delivered the small girl to Tomac herself. The healer and leader was often found giving the child milk from one of the goats in the camp or holding the child in her arms. When busy in the healing tent, the child usually rested against her chest in a sling. Lexa found herself often smiling at the scene of Clarke bent over the baby, speaking to her and causing smiles to appear from the tiny being. Part of her feared Clarke's growing attachment to the child, of how she would part with the baby upon reaching Tomac.

"Did we wake you?" Clarke paused in her walking and moved closer to Lexa. "Lexa…"

Lexa shook her head and reached out, touching the little girl's cheek with her finger. The baby was on the verge of sleep yet she grasped the leader's finger strongly. "She will sleep soundly in moments."

"She always falls asleep when she has your finger. I think she knows she's safe with you."

"Even when we hand her over to her new family upon reaching Tomac I shall inform them that if they have need of anything they must ask. Her new family shall be under my protection, so that she is as well. She will always be safe."

Clarke smiled at the little girl, "you hear that Costia, you'll always be safe." The name had been supplied by Clarke during the walk back to the village, stating the child needed a name and while her namesake hadn't survived war, the child would and live the life Costia should have had. Lexa merely nodded, knowing it was out of love for her that Clarke gave the child the name.

Lexa smiled slightly and took the baby, careful to support the child's head. "Rest _ai prisa_, will put her on her furs." The leader moved towards the small living area with a smile on her face, her finger gently running across the child's cheek. "You shall always be safe, I shall see that you are shown interests other than battle and war. When the day is right you shall join us again as a healer."

* * *

The rustling of the tent flaps was followed by Drax and Lincoln entering the tent with a tied woman. "Apologies _Heda_ but we found her during a night patrol."

Lexa subconsciously held Costia tighter as she looked down at Ella, the _Graunkru Heda_ was on her knees with her hands bound. She looked up at Lexa, surprise in her eyes while the orbs concentrated on the baby in her arms. Clarke had yet to move, having been mesmerized by Lexa's soft voice and smile towards the child. She quickly took the baby from Lexa and moved into the living area. Minutes later she emerged and starred down at Ella as Lexa did.

"Why would you risk entering my camp? How many are with you?" Lexa looked at Lincoln, "tell the men to search every tent and account for every warrior and skillsman."

"_Sha Heda_." Lincoln left immediately.

Ella moved to stand but Drax kept his sword at her throat, "do not move or you will find your head removed."

"I have come alone to make an offer." Ella looked up at Lexa.

"You have nothing to offer. You declared war and I answered but the blood spilt lays on your hands. You shall suffer death by a thousand cuts, enduring the pain for every warrior and child you sent to die needlessly."

A smirk crossed the woman's face, "my death will cause my _houmon_ to retaliate. He is prepared to burn every _Trikru _and _Skaikru _village if I do not return to him." She starred Lexa in the eyes, "hear my offer, it is one you would wish to take."

"Speak true!" Clarke moved over to her and stared her down. "What offer are you suggesting?"

"Spare my life and that of my _houmon_ and I shall give you all of my clan. The _Skaikru_ may have the clan and land."

Clarke looked over at Lexa before turning back to Ella. "We accept, however you will publically announce your abdication in the _Graunkru_ capitol for your people and ours to hear."

"My death would be delivered to me if I did so."

"You made the offer and we accepted, you agree to our terms of how it occurs. You'll stay with this camp until we arrive at the capitol." Clarke looked at Drax, "_Teik em set raun ona tri_."

"_Sha Heda_." Drax dragged the disgraced Heda up to her feet and held the sword to her throat as he held her arms tightly. "Walk."

* * *

As soon as they both disappeared from the tent and was a considerable distance away Lexa turned to Clarke. "You should not have accepted such an offer, she does not deserve her life after she has sent children and warriors to death without care."

"If her people do not order her death, when she and her husband leave the capitol Drax can strike." Clarke moved to Lexa, "this way her people are safe and a new _Heda_ can be found."

Lexa was quiet before she nodded, "you are correct, her people must be protected and cared for. It is the responsibility of _Heda_ to care for them and she has not."

"You said you trust me," Clarke took her hand and squeezed it. "Trust I do what is right for our people and those who suffer in this war."

"I shall remember the next time you make decisions." Lexa moved past her and into the living area. She paused at the wooden box that was covered in furs, Costia lay asleep in it. Clarke walked over and stood beside her, gazing down at the baby.

Clarke let the back of her forefinger caress the baby's cheek. "She can't come with us can she?"

"I will not allow her to be on enemy lands where she can be harmed. Both her and Drake will depart for Tomac when the sun wakes. Lincoln and Octavia will escort them and I know they will arrive safely, Lincoln will find a family for her."

"I can't imagine not having her here." Clarke looked at Lexa, "it's been a month but I've grown used to her cries, her smiles and the happiness she brings."

Lexa looked back down at the baby. "Costia does not belong here, she should be among healers and teachers instead of warriors. She has no place in war." She reached out and gently brushed down the baby's downy brown hair. "She shall be missed greatly but we will meet her again in the days to come. Those days she shall be a happy child unaware of the burdens of war."

* * *

The next morning was somber in the tent, Lexa stood overseeing the map of Ella's territory to find the best path to approach the capitol. Clarke sat with Costia on the bed, relishing what little time remained with the child. Lincoln and Octavia moved into the tent with Drake beside them, clearly ready to take Costia.

"Clarke?" Octavia got the sky leader's attention. "We're ready to go, is she?"

Clarke looked down at the baby, Costia had a smile on her face. "Almost." She picked the baby up and stood, holding Costia close to her. "You're going to go with Octavia and Lincoln, they'll protect you as Lexa and I have." Kissing her head she gently handed the baby over to Octavia, the smile on her face disappearing into tears. "Shh, it's okay _Prisa_." Clarke leaned over and kissed the baby's head a second time, brushing her downy hair. "You're safe, you'll always be safe."

"We should go." Lincoln spoke softly and Octavia nodded, following him.

"Wait." Clarke moved over to Octavia and removed her necklace, the same one Lexa had given her. "Give this to her new parents, it's a gift for her from the _Skaikru_. Ask them to keep her name, to not change it."

Octavia nodded as she took the necklace, "what's her name?"

"Costia." Clarke spoke softly and stared at the baby. "Her name is Costia."

* * *

After another goodbye and a hug from Drake, the four left the tent bound for Tomac. Clarke stood facing the tent's doorway and shook her head as Lexa neared her. She pulled Clarke to her and held her as the blond cried softly. "We shall see her again and it shall be without a shadow of war touching her."

Clarke pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I know it's the right thing to do but it still hurts. I always knew we'd have to give her away but…"

"The pain of loss is present." Lexa rubbed her back and guided her to the planning table. "I too feel the absence but I concentrate on ending this war so Costia and other children do not have ghosts haunting them. Concentrate on keeping the children of the Plains safe, so that another does not become as Costia without a mother or father."

"Thank you." Clarke leaned her head against Lexa's, "for not dismissing the pain I feel at giving her up."

"Your pain is my pain." Lexa pulled back and gave a sad smile. "In the times of peace there are children who have no family due to war taking them away. One of these children shall be yours and when you hold the child in your arms, I will strike anyone who dares to take it from you."

Clarke looked up at Lexa with a soft smile even as tears remained on her cheeks. "You can't hurt everyone Lexa, a few words is nothing compared to war when you fight. Sometimes you should use your head not your heart as you often do with me."

"I find myself unable to use my head." The warrior pulled Clarke closer and kissed her cheek then her nose and finally her lips. "I would not be harming the person for taking your child but because they dared to touch my child. No one will harm our child and live, this I assure you."

Placing a hand on Lexa's arm, she pushed back slightly. "I know you want to plan a future but can you please stop talking about marriage and kids. I'm not ready for that, you aren't either and right now the idea of children isn't appealing after handing Costia over to Octavia."

Lexa gave a nod and turned back to the table. "Apologies, I will not speak of the topic again."

"Lexa?" Clarke put a hand to her back. "Look I'm sorry…"

"It does not matter." Lexa followed a trail through the forest on the map with her eyes. "We should focus on the attack plans."

"Hey." Clarke pulled on her arm till Lexa turned. "Just because I don't want to talk about it right now doesn't mean I'm refusing you. I just think we need to slow things down." When Lexa didn't look at her she cupped her cheek, watching as green orbs met her blue. "I love you and I'm not leaving but I think we need to deepen our relationship before we move to marriage and children."

Lexa placed her hand over Clarke's. "Would you have claimed Costia if I hadn't sent her away? Would you have silenced the conversation if she rested in your arms?"

"I don't know what I would have done. I wish I knew the answer but I don't. Costia is gone, she'll be in Tomac by the time the sun sleeps tomorrow night. A family will take her in and care for her, give her what she deserves."

"She deserved you." Lexa whispered and turned her head. "You wished her, I saw it in your eyes and I was preparing for her stay." Her eyes met Clarke's own, "I was prepared to name her my child. I too feel her loss and wish her back as well."

Clarke nodded and leaned her forehead against Lexa's. "We had to send her to Tomac, you were right about her not being safe on enemy lands. We care enough that we aren't selfish to keep her and allow her to be harmed. She will have a family, one that loves her much more than two leaders could when our people demand us like children do their parents." Pulling back Clarke smiled at her. "Right now our people need us more than we have need of Costia. The best thing we can do for her is end the war."

"You are right." Lexa turned to look at the map. "We should take the forest path, it is the shortest route to the _Graunkru_ capitol."

* * *

Riding to the _Graunkru_ capitol was tense when they did so the next day, Lexa and Clarke rode on their horses side by side while Ella sat on one with her hands tied and Drax was leading the horse. Several warriors walked ahead and behind, ready to protect the two leaders if necessary. Clarke knew Bellamy's comment made sense as they started marching towards the capitol, they did look like an odd pair.

Lexa was dressed in her war clothing with her red cloak and armor while Clarke wore a dress with her cloak around her, flowing behind her back and across the horse behind her. Around her neck was the original blue necklace, Lexa had dug it up from a box and presented it to her. While it had been used by Ella as a weapon to start a war, it held a different meaning to the two leaders. It hadn't mattered that it had been covered in death, as Ivan has said, Clarke wore it around her neck since it had long been cleaned of blood or death.

"I heard you sent your child away." Ella spoke and Lexa didn't bother saying anything. "Did you send the child away to protect it or was it a weakness you could not afford?"

Clarke pulled on her horse's reins and it stopped, turning the black beauty around she moved to Ella and stared at the woman. "You will stop talking about the child or you'll find yourself walking with the inability to speak."

"_Skai Heda_, you have no place in our politics and I know that the move she made was a political move of some kind." She smirked and looked at Lexa's back. "It seems it was weakness, one enemy sees you with a child and you abandon it so you cannot be accused of being weak. Since her lover was murdered by the very allies you take, you must wonder where her loyalties lie. Will she honor your alliance or turn on you the moment this war ends."

Lexa turned her horse and moved over to Ella, drawing her sword to point it at the woman. "Off the horse, now!"

The woman climbed down and looked up at Lexa, "I am off, what more do you want?"

"You will stay silent or risk losing your tongue." She pointed her sword at Ella's neck, "if you or your _houmon_ dare speak to or about my consort in such ways again, you will find your spirit released before its original time." Sheathing her sword, Lexa looked at Clarke and then back at Ella as she turned her horse around. Clarke took the reins from Drax and handed it off to a warrior before joining Lexa at the front. The sky leader looked back at Ella to see her looking on in confusion.

* * *

They arrived at the _Graunkru_ capitol as the night began to set and a gruff looking man stood waiting with warriors of his own. Lexa put up a hand to make their small army stop, sliding off the horse she moved to Ella and grabbed the woman before dragging her forward.

"_Leksa kom Trikru_, why do you come to my village with my _houmon _tied as if a prisoner?" The man advanced on Lexa and the warrior merely looked up at him.

"Your _houmon_ crossed the boundary lines of my camp during war time Trav, I could have executed her but I chose not to. She can tell you what was offered in exchange for sparing her life. However, I believe your people need to hear it as well so show us to the central area."

Clarke slid from her horse and made her way over, noting how Ella's husband or lover, she couldn't be sure, seemed to look at her with wide eyes. He bowed his head to her as she neared Lexa. "Is this your new lover? You bring her onto the battlefield and risk losing her as you did Costia." He looked at Clarke, "has she told you her previous lover was lost to the Ice Queen. Careful, she will only lead you to your death but we can protect you."

"I can protect myself!" Clarke looked at him, "your village is nothing compared to what I've destroyed. Your _houmon _made me an offer and I accepted but your people need to know what their _Heda_ plans to do in exchange for her own life. Take us to the central area so everyone can hear what she has traded."

"First tell me your name." He smiled at her, "so I may know what to call you should you fall in battle."

Clarke glared at him, "_Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda_." She watched his face go pale, clearly not expecting that exact name to fall from her lips. "Now, take us to the central area."

* * *

It was a short walk and the village attached to the capitol seemed to stare. However it surprised Clarke that not one yelled or demanded they let Ella out of her restraints so it made her wonder what her people thought of her. Arriving at the central area which turned out to be a public _square_ at the center of the town, a speaking platform waited and Lexa moved onto it with Ella. Clarke stood among the people waiting and watching what would happen, she noticed Drax and Erik instantly stood on either side of her.

"_Graunkru_, your _Heda_ has betrayed you!" Lexa yelled and gasps were heard. "Your children and warriors sent into battle and left to die when they were no longer of use. I, _Leksa kom Trikru _stand ready to assist in the search of a new _Heda_ so that you may be lead in the future. However, I believe you first need to hear what your _Heda_ gave in exchange for her life and that of her _houmon_." She looked at Ella, "tell your people what you traded for your life. They expect an answer, give them one."

The woman looked at Lexa, "I will give them nothing. I am _Heda,_ I need not answer to them because they answer to me!" Her voice was loud and murmurs were heard across the crowd as well as gasped before yelling began. "Silence!"

No one was silent and Clarke made her way onto the platform, quiet seemed to fall as everyone gazed at her. "I am _Klark kom Skaikru _and I witnessed your _Heda_ make a deal for her life. She offered me your entire clan and the land which you reside on if I was to spare her life and that of her _houmon_."

"Jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!" Yelling began and Clarke put up a hand, silence fell yet again.

"Both the _Skaikru_ and the _Trikru_ will assist in your search for a new _Heda_, to find the spirit of the one meant to lead you. Your safety and health are as important as those of our people so we will help you in maintaining trade while you have no _Heda_." She looked at the crowd, knowing they were eager to kill Ella. "You wish for blood and you shall have it, death by a thousand cuts for she deserves no mercy. She sent children into battle, used herbs to make others commit actions against their will and ordered the assassination of _Heda Leksa_. She shall suffer as those children and warriors suffered."

Cheering began and Ella looked at Clarke, "you planned this since you agreed."

"No, your people are the ones demanding your blood." Clarke looked at her, "besides, I cannot fault them or wish it was any different. You sent two men to murder my consort while she slept injured in her bed, unable to defend herself. So while I did not plan it, I agree. _Jus drein jus daun!_"

* * *

It was nearing midnight and both Ella and Trav were tied to poles, the people of the village taking their cuts. Clarke stood talking to Lexa when Drax appeared with a grave look on his face that spoke something was wrong.

"Speak true Drax, what has occurred?" Lexa looked at him and he looked down.

"A rider just arrived with information regarding Lincoln and Octavia." Both women turned their full attention to him instantly. "They were found during a hunt, injured and their horses gone. They were attacked by raiders on their way to deliver the two children to Tomac."

Clarke looked at Lexa and the warrior touched her arm softly. "What of the children?"

"The boy is missing as is the babe, removed from the cloth that she was carried in when her protectors were left to sleep." He looked between Clarke and Lexa, Clarke looked about ready to fall to the ground.

Lexa ignored propriety as she turned to Clarke and grabbed her, knowing the girl would break any moment. Clarke grabbed her arms and looked into green eyes as tears fell from her own blue orbs. "You have to find them Lexa. Send a search party, warriors, anything!"

"Track the horses, now!" Lexa practically yelled at Drax. "Find my child and the young second and find the ones who took them." She watched him depart and pulled Clarke into her arms, ignoring the looks her warriors and several of the _Graunkru_ villagers gave her. "We will find them Clarke." She pulled back and looked into watery blue eyes, cupping Clarke's face she stared into those eyes. "I will not rest until Costia is safe in your arms and Drake by your side or they are returned to us so we may release their spirits. Those who attacked our friends and stole Costia and Drake will pay with their lives."

Clarke nodded with her eyes turning ice cold, "I want them dead, all of them! If they harmed them…"

"They will suffer a slow merciless death, begging for their lives to end."

* * *

A/N: So not only is Ella about to die and the war with the Plains ending, Baby Costia is being used against Lexa.

Next: The search for Costia continues while a period of peace settles over the clans once again.

Please read and review


	16. Inner Thoughts of a Child

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa stood by the post in her tent watching as Clarke slept, the blond's hand held the small makeshift ragdoll that a girl had given her for Costia just days after the baby had been born. The girl had just been chosen as a second and wished to give the toy to another instead of seen it burn with her other childhood items. Pain echoed in her chest, Costia was still missing and it was nearing four days. Part of her ached to see the child again, whose blue eyes were as soft and beautiful as Clarke's. The reality was that stolen children rarely returned home, the clan that sat south of the Plains Nation was known for its trading of slaves with those just south of them. While treatment of such slaves was questionable, the clan was not part of the Coalition so they could not interfere with the process. The Southern People who made cloth were neighbors but being part of the coalition, were not allowed to trade with the South Clan due to possible war that could come of it.

The thought of promising Clarke that she would hold Costia again bit at the leader. As much as she wanted to deliver the babe into her beloved's arms, each day passed and it became further from the truth. Her men were still tracking those that had taken Costia and Drake but the tracks headed south towards the nation that trades in slaves.

Walking over to Clarke, she rested her hand on the blond's head and combed her fingers through her hair. She bent down as she watched Clarke open her eyes, blue meeting green. "Costia?"

"No information has come." Lexa took the small doll from Clarke's hand, running her thumb over a dry-crusted spot that had come from an ill belly a week before Costia left with Octavia. The child couldn't clutch the doll but she made attempts, unfortunately her belly had been ill and when she's expelled the sickness from herself, the mess had ended up on the furs and doll. "I need you to rise from bed and put aside your sadness for the next few days." She watched Clarke glared. "I ride south to meet with a clan's _Heda_, I suspect those that took the children take them south. If I can speak with the clan's _Heda_ alone, there is a chance if they are there I can recover them without harm." She held out the doll as Clarke sat up, the blond taking it from her. "Our people need you Clarke, need their leader and while your sadness consumes you it does not help our people. When Costia and Drake are returned, their home needs to be stable and safe and you can do this while I leave to recover them."

Clarke looked at the doll, "do you even feel anything? You act like Costia was just another clan member. You don't act like someone who placed her to bed at night or smiled when she held your finger tightly, crying when you left her. Was she just a burden to you and you're finding her just to ease your guilt for causing her to be kidnapped?"

The remarks struck Lexa, her heart squeezing itself painfully as Clarke accused her of not caring for Costia. The child had become a part of her, a piece of goodness and purity that had not been a part of her life for years since the child's namesake. Her arms ached to hold the babe again, to see Clarke smile as she leaned over the baby to encourage smiles and soft sounds. To wake in the early hours before the sun rose from sleep in order to comfort the babe from her loneliness. Part of her even wished to be back to aiding Clarke in keeping the child's fever down, easing her ill belly from a bad meal. Those nights had been tiring and saddening to watch as the child cried, as Clarke cried trying to ease the child's pain but when both had fallen asleep as the sun rose, Lexa had seen the most beautiful sight in all her life as Clarke lay asleep with her arm surrounding the sleeping baby. It was a memory she often returned to when she thought they wouldn't find the child.

"I am lost without her as well Clarke but I cannot stay in bed or cry for it will not bring her back. I can only search with my warriors, gather news and talk to others in hopes that they have found information to aid us in recovering the children. I will not rest until she is in your arms once again or lays before us in need of us to release her spirit, I have vowed this to you and it is a vow I shall keep." She rose and placed a hand on Clarke's cheek, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I will bring Costia and Drake back to Tomac," she pulled back and looked into Clarke's blue eyes. "I will bring her home to the safest place she can stay, your arms, but I must go to do so and you must be _Heda_ while I am gone as you have been before."

Clarke watched her move to the cloth divider, "did you even care for her?"

"I claimed her as my child before my enemy," Lexa turned back to look at Clarke. "If I did not care for her, I would never have revealed such weakness. Any harm to her and those who took her will find death a comfort for what I plan to do to them. I may not show the emotions but inside my heart screams to have her hand wrapped around my finger once again and to shelter her from war and battle in safety of my arms."

"How did we fall in love with her so fast?" Clarke met her eyes before looking down at the doll. "She was just supposed to be here until we could take her to Tomac, she was never meant to be permanent. We haven't formed a deeper bond but we want to raise Costia as our child."

Lexa let a smile go, "perhaps the gods have chosen Costia to help us grow a deeper bond. I do not question the gods or what they have planned for me, I only do as they guide me to do. I was to become Heda and I am, I was told by a visionary that I would be given two beloveds and I have been. Your spirit called you to go to that village and I listened because I felt a similar need to go beyond war. Costia was given to us and to question why would be insulting the gift that the gods have given us."

The blond was silent for a few moments before she looked back up at the other woman. "Go, bring them home and I shall lead our people in this time of peace."

* * *

As Lexa climbed onto her horse she met Clarke's eyes, the blond had dressed in a new green dress and stood outside the tent with her golden cloak whipping around her in the wind. Several warriors sat on their horses waiting just as two riders moved through the towards the command tent. It was Abby and Bellamy; both had returned to Camp Jaha after they had taken Ella to her capitol to assist with the ongoing building that was occurring.

"You're leaving?" Abby spoke to Lexa as she got off her horse, Bellamy did the same and a young boy quickly took both sets of reins from them. "Another treaty?"

"I'm going south to one of the clans not part of the coalition. Stay with Clarke, she has need of you at this time." Lexa turned her horse to face her men, "we ride south searching for the children. If they are found their stealers will be dealt with, if they have been harmed the stealers are mine."

"_Sha Heda_." All the men spoke and Lexa turned the horse again, looking down at Clarke as her mother and Bellamy moved to her.

"I will not rest till Costia is safely back in your arms, I will find her and Drake." Clarke gave a nod and Lexa pushed her horse forward. "South, no stopping until the sun sleeps."

* * *

As soon as Lexa and the men were gone from sight, Clarke disappeared back into the tent and allowed herself to place Costia's doll in the small wooden crib that a warrior had brought the day before as a gift for when Costia was returned to them. He said that no child of his _Heda_ belonged in a container lined with fur but a bed built by hand and infused with the love of her people.

"Clarke?" Abby's voice filtered through the tent and Clarke stood starring at the new soft wolf pelt that an elder had insisted on Lexa having for the baby. The woman kept repeating that Costia would sleep on the wolf pelt by as the moon rose new in the sky.

Clarke hadn't ever felt weak as she did at that moment, every thought was consumed by an angelic face and how she was gone. She'd trade everything just to have Costia in her arms, even if only for a moment. She'd give the girl over to another family if she was only safe and Clarke was given a minute to hold her. She'd rather endure death by a thousand cuts then to keep feeling the numbness and dread that filled her heart of not knowing where Costia was, of knowing something could have already happened to her. Going back she'd have kept the baby with her, taken her five guards and ridden to Tomac with Octavia and Lincoln. Part of her begged whatever deity was listening that if they just kept Costia safe she'd do whatever they wanted, do what was needed of her.

"Clarke?" Abby brushed past the cloth divider to see Clarke standing before the crib. "Honey?"

The sky leader turned and looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. "She's gone Mom, she was supposed to be safe but she was taken, stolen from us!" Clarke took the five steps and collapsed into her mother's arms. Abby seemed confused but she hugged her daughter and held her. "I just want her home, I want to hold her again even if only for a second."

The doctor gently moved her daughter over to the bed and sat her down, looking at her. "Who are you talking about? Clarke I don't understand, why is there a crib sitting over there?"

Clarke looked at the wooden piece, a slight smile crossing her face. "Her mother died giving birth to her in the enemy camp. We found her when we attacked, I delivered her safely and we planned on bringing her to Tomac after the war to give her a new family till Ella showed up. Lexa sent Costia with Octavia and Lincoln, they were to bring Costia and Drake here to find a family for her and a mentor for him." Clarke looked at her hands and tears started to fall again as she spoke. "We received news while we were in the Plains, Octavia and Lincoln had been attacked and were unconscious and the children were missing."

"That doesn't explain the crib."

"It was a gift." Clarke stood and moved to the table that held a basin of water, she quickly wiped her face. "I spent a month taking care of Costia, of loving her and when it was time to give her up I did but it my head giving her up not my heart. Lexa tried to help by saying when the war was over I could chose an orphan to raise as my own, didn't matter that I wasn't _Trikru_. It didn't matter because they weren't Costia and when I heard she'd been taken with Drake I couldn't accept it." Clarke turned to look at her mother. "Costia is mine, I delivered her and I raised her for a month. I want my daughter back, that's all I want right now is her in my arms." Clarke shook her head and moved to the crib. "She's all I think about right now. If she's hungry, if she's too cold or too warm, how they're treating her and if she's already…if she's already dead." Tears began to fall again. "Not knowing where she's at is killing me, eating me up inside. I just want her back."

Abby stood and moved to Clarke, pulling her close. "Oh honey, I know you do." She closed her eyes and kissed Clarke's head. "I wish I had known, I was so busy at the camp that I didn't even visit and maybe I should have, I would have been able to help you. I could have been there to watch her so you didn't have to send her away."

"I want my little girl!" Clark cried and Abby nodded.

"Not knowing is the most painful thing you'll ever feel. I've been there and I promise you that when you hold her again all the pain will go away."

Clarke pulled back, "Lexa went south where she thinks they may be but what if she's not there? What if Lexa can't find her?"

"She won't stop until she does." Abby wiped her daughter's tears away with her finger. "Remember what she said, that she won't rest till you have her again? She means it Clarke, as a mother I know she means it because I wouldn't rest until I found you if you'd been taken from me."

Sitting down on the bed, Clarke watched her mother sit down beside her. "How do you love someone so quickly? Lexa and I were determined to take things slow, to learn about each other and then suddenly Costia was born and we want her. I've only been with Lexa for a few months, just four months but I love her and I want to wake up with her every day, I want to raise Costia with her." She shook her head and looked at her hands. "It shouldn't be this way, we should still be exploring our relationship not delving into parenthood."

"Your father and I only knew each other for three months before we decided to apply for permission to marry." Abby met her daughter's eyes, "we don't choose how to love someone, we just do and Lexa loves you. She may not say it but I see it in her eyes when she looks to you each time a decision is made or just to spare a glance. I watched her become defensive after I implied she couldn't protect you." Chuckling she took Clarke's hand. "She wouldn't have been my choice for you but you're happy, you smile and laugh once again and that's enough for me. You two may want your relationship to go one path but it's going another because that's what it's meant to do. There is no plan for a relationship, you can try to make one but it rarely works out that way."

A smile crossed the blond's face. "You should see her with the baby Mom, she loves her more than you'd think she could. Most times she'll only fall asleep if she was holding Lexa's finger, mine isn't enough, it has to be Lexa's. At night sometimes I'd find her telling stories about me and how I fell from the sky, how our people got the name _Skaikru_. Seeing her with Costia only makes her more beautiful, more perfect and I want that Mom, I want to see Lexa hold our daughter like she's the center of her world."

"And you will." Abby shook her head and chuckled softly. "I can't believe you made me a grandmother."

* * *

The days seemed to bleed together as Lexa and her party neared the South Clan's capitol, she saw several slave caravans but timing told her that her daughter would have arrived days before her. She only wished to talk to the _Heda_ in charge of the clan and respectfully ask for permission to search the infant market for Costia and the child market for Drake. Her warriors seemed uneasy seeing fellow warrior, despite being from different clans, marched in chains towards a future of slavery. However they knew they couldn't interfere or they risked war.

Arriving at the capitol she made her way to the large building that rested at the center of town, the home to the _Heda_ of the clan. His guards sat waiting and approached her as she removed herself from her horse. She knew unlike the other clans, the South Clan only spoke English so it made it impossible to converse in Trigedasleng without sounding as if she was plotting a crime.

"Why are you here?" One of the guards spoke, "you are far from your lands Commander."

"I wish to speak to Markos, Commander to Commander. I seek only peace this visit and he did invite me to visit at any time I wished."

They lead her inside with only one guard allowed with her, she took Erik as Drax had become Clarke's guard and was in Tomac. Being lead through the sun-baked walls she finally found herself in the main room, the glass windows allowing for light to filter through and surround the room in warmth. Markos, Commander of the South looked at her with a smile.

"Commander, welcome back to the South. Your visit is unexpected, please sit." He motioned to a chair and then to the woman next to him. "My beloved wife, Raya. Raya this is Commander Lexa, she rules over the lands in the northern region near the ocean."

Lexa nodded to her, "my matter is urgent as every minute causes my beloved more distress. Seven days ago my guards were escorting a young second who lost his mentor on the battlefield to our home. With them was my daughter, the battlefield was not the place for her and we wished only her safety. Sleep darts were used and my guards woke to find both the children gone as well as their horses, the tracks lead south. The darts and stealing of children are known methods by traders."

Markos nodded, "your child was taken, how old is she?"

"A moon." Lexa stared at him, "my beloved is distraught and only wishes to hold our child in her arms again. I request that you allow me access to your markets, I only will search for the young second and my child."

He nodded, "you may have access to the markets, no stall is to turn you away. If you find them, you make take them home. My guards will come with you."

"Many thanks to you Markos." She stood and started towards the door.

"Commander," she turned to him. "There is one condition to this, if they have been bought you must provide compensation to the buyer for taking their purchase away."

"We do not exchange the currency of your people, we trade for the goods we need. How am I to provide compensation?" It was a legitimate question and Markos seemed to think about it.

Raya smiled at her, "we will provide you with currency and you can pay us with gifts upon your next visit when you bring your beloved and your child with you." She looked at her husband, "husband, we cannot allow business to tear a child from her mother. The child is only a month old, she has need of her mother and clearly her second mother is in pain without her."

"Of course." He smiled and motioned to his guards. "Go with the Commander and make sure no stall owner gives trouble. If her child and the young second are present she may take them from their fate. Receive their tags if they have been purchased so we may provide compensation."

"Yes sir." One of the guards spoke and held out his arm. "This way Commander."

* * *

Searching the stalls took half the day and Lexa only grew more impatient as she watched auction after auction. She was about to turn away when she noticed Drake on a platform with five other boys his age. People were bidding and one big on the boy, the marketer taking the man's card.

"That is him, the boy that was just sold!" Lexa spoke to Markos' guard and the man moved towards the sale immediately.

Lexa watched as the marketer and the buyer argued but the guard just picked up the boy and made his way over to her. Drake saw her and forgot his manner and protocol when being with her, he instantly hugged her.

"_Heda_, you came for me!" He looked at her and she let her hands rest on his shoulders, surveying him to see he was unharmed. His brown eyes seemed to brighten immediately.

"You are _Trikru_, of course I came for you. Also, _Skai Heda_ misses you greatly so I had to bring you back at once."

He looked up at her, "the baby, I saw her until I was put in the cage. I don't know where she is at, I'm sorry I didn't protect her. Lincoln told me that part of being a warrior is protecting our people and I could not protect her. I have failed as a warrior by allowing myself to be captured and abandoning the one who needed me most."

"You have not failed at being a warrior and when we return to Tomac, I shall personally begin your training again." She watched him accept her words before looking up at the guard beside her.

The man was looking around, as if seeking something specific. She sent him a questioning look and he seemed to understand she was waiting for an answer. "The infant stall is always close to the child stalls, I am looking for it." He moved to intercept a guard that was walking by. "The infant stall, where is the marketer today?"

"Many have asked the same question, they are looking for an infant." The guard pointed to the south, "the marketer lives two streets down and has a red mark above her door. The heat is too much today so she keeps the infants inside."

* * *

After a few minutes they found themselves walking down the street, Drake seemed to not let go of Lexa's hand and after having just been rescued from being sold she refused to let him from her sight. The house was clearly one of the wealthier residences in the city and Lexa waited as the guard beside her knocked. It took a while before the door opened but a middle-aged woman answered.

"No sale today!"

The guard put his hand on the door stop her from closing it. "The Commander ordered all the stalls to be open to being searched." He nodded to Lexa, "she is Commander of one of the North clans and her child was stolen from her. You will open your door and let her in to see if her child is among those prepared to be sold."

The woman glared but let them in, "I doubt your child is here but you can look. If the child was a clan leader's then it would have been stated as such and fetched a high price."

"It is fortunate that my child was not known." Lexa looked at the woman. "Few knew she was my child and as of this moment I only wish to return her to my beloved's arms. I care nothing of your town or ways of profit, I have only come for my daughter."

"Through there!" She motioned into a room and Lexa followed her inside, several boxes laid in the room and in each wooden box was a child. "They all look the same, how do you know yours from another?"

Lexa moved from each box and paused when she came to one against the far wall. The infant was awake and seemed on the verge of tears, beautiful blue eyes almost ruined by the water in her eyes. "Costia…" It was a whisper but she reached down and took the baby in her arms, the child settled against her and Lexa touched her face as she looked at her. The baby grabbed her finger and the pressure was just right. "My child you are safe again. Soon you will be in the arms of your _nomon_."

She started to leave but the woman stopped in front of her. "That child is worth five thousand silver, where is your payment?"

"This is your payment." The guard handed her a piece of paper, written on it a personal invitation to receive payment from Markos. "Let her pass."

* * *

A visit to the Commander's home was necessary, to thank him and agree on gifts as payment. Lexa wouldn't let Costia go, she would not allow the child to leave her sight for the last time she had, she had ended up in a slave market. Markos and Raya seemed to fuss over the beauty of Costia, amazed at how small she was.

"She is beautiful." Raya smiled and watched the baby sleep. "Clearly she is content to be back in her mother's arms if she sleeps this soundly. What is her name?"

"Costia." Lexa looked down at the baby in her arms, "her name is Costia. My beloved named her after one I lost many years ago."

Markos nodded, "I am happy you found her, I feel horrible for making you have to pay for your own child and the boy but it must be done. Just bring what you believe is worth two small lives and we shall accept it." He touched Costia's hand, "a precious thing, it is hard to believe she will be a ruthless warrior like her mother."

"She shall be a healer like my beloved." Lexa looked at the child, "she shall know no war, only peace."

"Go, return to your beloved and take your child to her arms." Raya smiled and looked at the baby. "My dear we must have one of our own, I want one to hold as well."

* * *

Clarke stood folding the clothing that had been washed. She separated Lexa's clothing from her dresses, allowing the dresses to hang over a post to dry. The days seemed to blend together and while setting spars that got out of hand and overseeing food stocks for the winter, her mind went back to Costia and Lexa, allowing herself little comfort as she missed them most. Abby stayed at the camp with her, eating meals with her and trying to tell her things she'd learned as a mother that Clarke may need to know.

"Where do these go?" Abby motioned to the stack of clothes on the table, they were mostly Lexa's.

"They're Lexa's, I'll put them in her trunk."

"Clarke!" Octavia moved into the tent. "You need to come quick."

Clarke moved around the table, "what is it?"

"You just need to come and see what one of the warriors brought, it's not exactly something we can explain."

Following Octavia outside, Clarke came to stop as she saw Erik leading two horses by their reins while Lexa walked with a bundle in her arms, Drake at her side. Ten days of waiting and hoping caused her mouth to go dry at that moment. Her heart beat so fast she thought it might explode, death following immediately after. Her feet were like lead but she took slow movements, Lexa nodded to her as she reached the warrior.

"You found her?"

"As I vowed to do." Lexa put the baby in her arms and Clarke looked down, amazed as she scanned the infant's face to assure herself it was Costia. She found the two small freckles under the baby's ear, bright blue eyes and brown hair were recognized. A smile seemed to cross the baby's face and Clarke knew instantly it was Costia.

"Costia…" she held the infant to her and kissed her head. Clarke looked at Lexa and nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks despite the audience. "Thank you."

Lexa turned to those standing around her, "announce to everyone, we feast tonight. My child has been found and is safely back in her mother's arms. _Trikru Prisa_ has returned home!"

Everyone cheered and Clarke chuckled, looking down at Costia. "You hear that _Prisa_, you have a title like your mothers. Instead of _Heda_ or _Skai Heda_, you are _Trikru Prisa_, Princess of the Woods." She held the baby to her as she cooed. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

* * *

A/N: What a ride, I considered a different ending but this was more exploring the emotions of everyone than anything else.

Next: Costia is introduced to her people(s) as well as Lexa receives guests.

Please read and review...


	17. Elders and their Ways

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Abby looked up from where she sat treating one of Lexa's men to see a figure she hadn't seen in over a year. She stood and walked towards the man that seemed surprised to see her, he smiled as she reached him. Thelonious Jaha stood before her looking as if he'd been walking for days and was about ready to collapse.

"Thelonious, we thought you were dead."

"It's a long story." He sighed and walked as she helped him. "What are you doing here? I was expecting to be taken prisoner and have to be traded for something."

Abby patted his arm, "a lot has changed since we last saw you. We have an alliance and we have an open camp policy, you're lucky today is the day I'm in camp treating what their healer can't."

"I can wait till we get back to our camp, just finish what you have to do." He waved her off and nearly collapsed when sitting down.

"You should speak to the Commander, you're in no condition to go back to camp and she'll see that you have a tent and time to heal. No one will harm you here Thelonious, I can promise that."

A chuckled escaped him, "the Commander and I are old friends and I don't think she'll forgive me for once holding a knife to her throat."

"I think you might be surprised. Come on." She helped him stand and they walked through the camp slowly. "The Commander sees our people as her people, she will not harm us and we've even fought a war together."

"Why would she help us?"

Abby chuckled, "you can't help who you love, not even the Commander could change the fact that love makes you view things differently."

He stopped and looked at Abby, "she fell in love with one of our people, who?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Lexa sat reviewing a request for more meat from the Desert Clan when she looked up to see Clarke gone from where she stood with Costia by the table. Standing, she followed the soft noises to find her beloved on the floor with the baby in her lap playing with wooden toys that Lincoln had carved for Costia. It brought a smile to her face that Costia was six months old and that evening she's be formally introduced to her clan.

"And then the dropship fell to the Earth!" Clarke took a rounded block and let it fall to the ground from the air. Costia looked at it curiously before looking up at her mother. "That's how Mommy fell from the sky, isn't _Nomon_?" Clarke found her eyes and Lexa moved to sit beside them on the floor, gently taking the babe in her arms.

"Your mother deems herself nothing more than someone who fell from the sky but she is a goddess who brought life to the _Trikru_ people." Lexa spoke to Costia as she met Clarke's eyes over the baby's head. "Do not allow yourself to believe otherwise."

Clarke shook her head and stood, "you're impossible, lying to a baby!"

Lexa stood while holding Costia steady in her arms, "it is not a lie, it is the truth."

A smile crossed Clarke's face but fell as soon as she saw where Costia was trying to reach. Her hands flew to the baby and took her from Lexa without a second thought. "No Costia, you can't have _Nomon's_ knife. You'd get hurt."

"I should have removed it after returning from the hunt." Lexa took the knife from its holder and moved to the table, placing it in an empty basin that sat on the top. Turning she moved to the two and took the infant's hand. "My child you shall never know the weapons of war or have knowledge of battle. You shall never have the ghosts of death haunting you, I vow to prevent this." Looking at Clarke she cupped the soft skin of the sky leader's cheek. "Forgive me _ai prisa_, I allowed for our child to nearly be harmed."

The sky leader took her hand and kissed the palm, smiling. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, there's nothing to forgive."

Costia leaned forward into Lexa and Clarke chuckled as the baby's hand landed on Lexa's face with a soft slap. Lexa smiled and took the child, holding her close. "I am here Costia, do you required my time and attention? Have I given our people more than they deserve, have they stolen your time?"

Non-sense came from the small mouth, hands pulling on Lexa's shirt as though exploring while telling her mother of her problems. Soft blue eyes looked up and found green, a finger poking into Lexa's cheek. Clarke smiled and shook her head, finding Lexa's eyes over a small brown head.

"I guess she has a lot of issues that her _Heda_ is in need of knowing." Clarke softly chuckled and watched as Lexa gently kissed Costia's head, closing her eyes as she inhaled the baby's sweet scent. "You're so beautiful, so perfect when you're holding her."

Lexa opened her eyes slowly and gazed up at the woman standing before her. A smile crossed her features as she soaked in the words. "I can say the same."

* * *

"_Heda, Skai Heda?_" They turned to see Drax standing in the doorway, "Abby is here with a visitor."

Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly and met Lexa's gaze, nodding despite the concern. The _Skaikru_ were known to the _Trikru_, no living _Skaikru_ wasn't known by name after a year and a half of the alliance reforming. Lexa looked at their guard, "let her in."

Seconds later Abby entered and had her arm around an old face. Lexa's eyes narrowed as she met the eyes of one she had once imprisoned but had not seen again. She had through him dead but it seemed he wasn't. Clarke seemed surprised when the leader glanced her way.

"_Heda?_" Drax asked the question in the single word, it was a question of safety.

"Guard the door and let no one in." Clarke spoke and took Costia from Lexa's arms.

"_Sha Heda_." The man turned and left the tent as Clarke placed Costia on the bear skin pelt that lay on the floor, her toys surrounding her.

She turned back and made her way over to Lexa where she stood just inches away from the former Ark chancellor. Everyone thought he'd died but it seemed he'd lived and returned. He looked at her, surveying her without a word. Clarke knew she looked different, she had elaborate braids in her hair, she always wore dresses and a pouch at her waist held a gun.

"Clarke?" He reached out to her and Lexa stopped his hand, his wrist in her tight grip.

"Lexa…" Clarke spoke softly yet the warning was clear. "He's not a threat, he looks about ready to collapse."

The Grounder dropped his wrist and glared at him before turning and Clarke nodded towards the entrance of the tent as a sign to leave. The leader moved over to Costia and picked her up, heading towards the door but paused in the doorway. "Drax, come." The guard was inside within seconds. "If he so much as looks at her the wrong way, drive his heart from his body."

"_Sha Heda_." The guard immediately took steps and stood near a post with his hand on his sword and his eyes on Jaha. Lexa left immediately afterwards, allowing the three to stay in the tent under guard.

Clarke looked at her mother, "what do you need for his wounds?"

"Salve and bandages." Abby shook her head, "you should have rested during the day, you have sunburns."

"I crossed a desert, can't help it."

Abby looked at her daughter, "the cream that Nyko puts on the burns."

Clarke turned to Drax, "retrieve the supplies from Nyko please."

"I cannot, I must stay here and guard you."

That caused the girl to roll her eyes, "as if I can't take care of myself. Go, get the supplies and come back, I'll be fine." The man didn't move, "I am _Heda_ and I command you to do as I have ordered."

The man looked at her and nodded, "_sha Heda_."

He left seconds later and Clarke turned back to see Jaha looking at her. "They follow your commands?"

"They have to." Clarke moved to a wooden box on a nearby table and brought it back as well as a pitcher of water. She removed Lexa's knife and put the water in it before dipping a rag inside to hand to her mother. She then poured a cup of water and handed it to Jaha. "I am _Heda_, to disobey a command is to meet their death."

* * *

The tent flaps moved and they turned to see Octavia and Lincoln moving into the tent. Both seemed to pause before Octavia looked at the man sitting before them.

"What is he doing here?" Octavia advanced and Clarke nodded to Lincoln, the man grabbed Octavia to prevent her from grabbing her weapons. "_Jus drein jus daun!_ A life for a life, his for my mother!"

"Leave!" Clarke looked at Octavia, "go now before you find yourself tied to a tree for murdering one of your own people. Now Octavia before you force my hand."

The girl tore from Lincoln's arms and left the tent. Lincoln watched her leave before looking to Clarke. "We merely came to ask if the offer of uniting is still available after the ceremony."

"Of course, trying to have Octavia ready by sundown will be the difficult challenge today." Clarke smiled and the grounder seemed to look as if he'd laugh, merely quirking his lips before nodding."

"This is true." He left without a word after that.

Abby looked at Clarke, "once we have everything taken care of here I'll help Octavia."

"No, Indra will help her." Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "Grounder traditions, there are things discussed with intended brides of warriors that others aren't privy to or so I'm told." She chuckled as she thought about it right as Drax returned with supplies. "Drax, what secrets are shared with those uniting with warriors that we can't know about?"

The man stared at her, "they are not for your ears _Heda_ or I would spill the secrets to you." He handed over to supplies to her. "When you unite with _Heda_ I am sure one of the women will share the secrets with you. There is talk that the days grow shorter till your union."

"If Lexa had her way it would be tonight." Clarke remarked sarcastically and saw her mother's eyes fill with concern. "It's complicated, don't worry about it."

"Hold on." Jaha put his hand on Clarke's as she cleaned one of his cuts. "You and the Commander are…together? Is she forcing you to be here? Is that why there is an alliance?"

Clarke pulled her hand away, "there is an alliance because a brokered one with twelve clans, well eleven now. This alliance his nothing to do with Lexa and I believe me. You should ask her what she thinks about forcing me to do something." She looked at her mother, "when you're finished let Talka know, she's prepare a tent for him for the night." Turning back to Jaha she wiped her hands on a nearby cloth. "Tomorrow you leave, be sure to watch your tongue when you visit. You aren't Chancellor here, my mother is and you'll obey the new laws when at the camp and when among the _Trikru_ you will obey our laws. Disrespect will get you gutted quickly and I already have one warrior ready to claim your life."

"I don't know her mother."

"You knew Aurora Blake, you floated her for having a second child." Clarke moved to the door and turned back. "That was the second child you floated her for having, the one that united our people before peace was even thought of."

She disappeared from the tent without a word and Abby looked at Jaha. "You learn to keep your mouth shut and thoughts to yourself when it comes to Clarke and the Commander."

Jaha shook his head slightly as she treated several burns. "That was really Aurora Blake's daughter, she looked like one of the Grounders."

"_Trikru._" Abby corrected him and nodded. "Octavia Blake is considered a _Trikru_ warrior and will be marrying one of their warriors tonight. You can stand with me at the ceremony, I'm told the claiming ceremony is quite interesting."

"Claiming ceremony, the name alone says it will be."

* * *

Night fell and a circle formed around a table on the field right outside the camp. _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ stood opposite of each other, each forming a half circle that met in the middle on one side but left a wide walkway on the other. One of the elders walked slowly to the table and around it before looking up at the walkway.

Everyone seemed to watch as both Clarke and Lexa walked together towards the table, in Clarke's arms was Costia. Both wore the dresses and cloaks they'd worn in Polis, the formality of the ceremony called for it. As they passed through the circle, Octavia and Lincoln completed the circle so it was fully enclosed.

The elder looked at the two leaders as they paused in front of her and the table. She held her hands out and Clarke handed Costia over to her, the baby didn't cry or make a sound, she just seemed to look around. "_Trikru!_" The woman motioned to Lexa then the side of the circle she stood by. "_Skaikru!_" Her motion was repeated with Clarke and her side. The woman then lifted Costia over her head. "_Trikru en Skaikru!_"

"The _Skaikru_ claim the child as ours." Clarke spoke loud enough for all to hear. "We claim her as _Costia kom Skaikru_!"

"The _Trikru_ also claim the child." Lexa spoke loud as well, "we claim her as _Costia kom Trikru_."

The elder looked between them and smiled. "Skai Heda, Trikru Heda won keryon. Yongon Skaikru en Trikru." She held out Costia to Lexa and the leader took the child. "_Laik tenia_."

Lexa took the knife that was on the table and Clarke held out her hand, allowing Lexa to prick her finger so blood pooled. She took the knife from Lexa and looked at Costia as the child rested gently against her mother's shoulder, smiling as the girl she reached down and pricked Lexa's finger. Both gently ran their bloody fingers down each of Costia's cheeks till both Trikru and Skaikru blood rested down her cheeks in solid lines.

"_Trikru en Skaikru won keryon, won kru!_" The elder yelled and motioned to both Lexa and Clarke. "_Skai Heda en Trikru Heda tenia! Yongon Costia kom Skaikru en Trikru!_"

Cheers seemed to erupt and Clarke watched Lexa smile slightly before looking taken aback. She heard and understood what was said but clearly the context behind it was something entirely different.

Octavia and Lincoln made their way over as the two stood aside, Costia still in Lexa's arms. Clarke watched as the say ceremony occurred yet without Costia's claiming ceremony being included. It finally dawned on her that the elder had just united her and Lexa in marriage, not just brought their people together through Costia. She met Lexa's eyes and saw tenderness in them and she couldn't be angry because they had discussed waiting to unite. It seemed to elder of the village wanted things to be hurried along so she took it upon herself to unite them before both people.

* * *

It was only after the second ceremony that Clarke walked over to her mother, Lexa beside her. Abby smiled at them then pointed at the table as if asking what happened.

"What did she say after implying the sides we stood on?"

Clarke chuckled, "she took it upon herself to marry us. Apparently we're married now, at least by clan traditions." She saw Lexa standing beside her just starring down at Costia as the baby stared back at her. "We were wondering if you'd take Costia tonight, so we can talk about what this all means. I mean with Lincoln and Octavia's track record, the likelihood of anyone getting sleep tonight is non-existent."

Abby laughed softly and nodded, holding out her hands. "Come here to Grandma."

Lexa handed Costia over and smiled slightly as the baby looked back at her. "You are safe Costia, your mother's mother will not harm you."

Costia reached for her and she took the infant's hand, Clarke watched the two sweetly as Lexa leaned into the baby and received an open mouth kiss on the nose. "Watching you two is like eating the sweet berries, too much makes me sick but I can't stop wanting it." She pulled Lexa back and leaned down, kissing Costia sweetly. "Behave for Grandma, _Nomon_ and I will see you when the sun wakes."

Babble was all that was heard as Costia proceeded to tell them everything that was wrong with the situation. Squeals soon followed the babbles, her arguments being made by exclaiming her issues loud enough to be heard by all.

"You should get out of here while you can." Abby stated and Clarke nodded. "Take your time finding me tomorrow."

"Do not leave this camp with her!" Clarke playfully threw out. "You'll have to wait to go home to Kane after we get our daughter back."

Abby chuckled, "no promises, he keeps asking about her."

Lexa was about to retaliate against the reply but Clarke prevented her. "She's joking, don't respond."

* * *

Silence permeated the tent as the sun rose, the camp was quiet but the celebrating warriors and the second married couple had kept the camp up well into the night. Tent walls weren't made for privacy, at least the kind that the _Skaikru_ were used to. Clarke watched as the sun slowly hit the tent walls, their color lightening from brown to tan. She turned her head to find Lexa looking at her, the warrior's hand brushing her down her bare spine softly as she lay on her stomach.

"It's strange not having Costia asleep next to us."

"We should ask your mother to keep our child some nights so we may have time to speak and be one." Lexa moved closer and kissed Clarke softly, her hand placing pressure on the blond's bare back, floating lower as she went. "The first night I am allowed to take you to my furs is our union night, I cannot live without Costia but to wait another three seasons is to try my patience." Her lips pressed against Clarke's arm, "I want what is mine when the time suits me, not my child."

"Our child and I agree." Clarke leaned her head over and kissed her fully. "I'll see if she wants to come every half-moon and have Costia for the night."

"I only wish she were _Trikru_ and I could order her to do so."

Laughter bubbled from the blond and she rolled onto her side, allowing her fingers to trace Lexa's cheeks and nose. "You're perfect and I love you. I know this marriage, our union, will create difficulties as clans leaders have never married before but we will make this work for us and our people."

"I agree and any threat of war shall be faced together, as well as any trial of peace."

They fell into silence before Clarke brought their fingers together. "How is Drake progressing?"

"He is learning his sword technique, his bow skills are more than ready for a hunt. He shall take his first deer during the next hunt, a task he is excited about."

"I bet. He came by yesterday telling me all about what he was learning. He called you tough and said his old mentor was less harsh when he messed something up but wouldn't trade you. Apparently it is an honor to be trained by the _Heda_."

Lexa nodded and allowed her fingers to run up Clarke's arm. "Enough talk, we waste time when we could allow ourselves a private union before we must leave our tent."

Clarke's laughter died when she was found on her back with Lexa over her. The leader leaned down and claimed her bride's lips, pulling the blond's hands above her head. Looking up blue eyes met green and a smile turned soft as lips nipped at each other as Lexa's hands roamed.

"Clarke?" Abby's voice was heard and Lexa moved off Clarke as the blond scrabbled to find her clothing before her mother started exploring. "Clarke are you asleep still? I know Lexa is up by dawn but Costia is dem…" she pulled back the divider and saw her daughter half-dressed and Lexa in the bed under one of the furs. "Oh God, I'm sorry!"

The divider dropped back into place and Clarke grabbed for the shirt that lay under the bed, ignoring the fact that she wore Lexa's clothing. She saw a smirk on Lexa's mouth at her embarrassment and threw one of the furs that was on the floor at her new wife. "You aren't helping."

"She is not my mother." Clarke left knowing Lexa was on the verge of laughter.

* * *

Clarke found her mother outside the tent with Costia in her arms, the baby was babbling softly at Drax as the guard stood nearby speaking with Abby. "Mom, come in."

Abby followed her inside and Clarke took the baby from her arms. "I am sorry, I thought you said you'd be talking not…" she motioned to the divider.

"Yeah well, we talked and then Lexa pointed out it was our wedding night and we didn't have Costia so we should enjoy ourselves." Clarke blushed slight due to the overshare as well as the memories of enjoying the night and her wife. "Speaking of which, we were wondering if you would mind coming every two weeks to spend the night with Costia. New baby and marriage doesn't help us build our relationship."

The woman smiled and looked down at the child who was going about playing with her mother's braids. "Of course, you only have to ask. Clarke I'm trying to be here when you need me to be like I wasn't before. I told you if you or Lexa need anything to just let me know."

"Thanks Mom," she looked down at the ground. "Just please forget this morning, having your mom walk in on you is really embarrassing."

Abby took a step forward, "I know Jaha isn't on your list of favorite people right now but he is one of us and he is here. Kane and I will get more information out of him but I don't think he made any deals with the enemy."

"I don't hate him, it's just I don't like what he implied. His experience with Lexa is that of a seeing her as she was before Mount Weather, before our original alliance. He assumes we're only at peace because Lexa is ordering it, not because our people respect each other or becoming one slowly. So many of us are intermixing, I mean Bellamy just started running off with a girl named Echo during the day when she wasn't training the seconds and with Octavia and Lincoln married and me and Lexa, we aren't _Skaikru_ or _Trikru_ anymore. We are now _Skaikru en Trikru_, Sky People and Woods Clan, one people."

"Given time he will see that, he doesn't know anything but the war we were fighting." She smiled and sighed. "He has made a lot of bad choices but other choices he made were for the safety of our people. Now you and Lexa make choices for our people, both _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_. It will take time for him to except that leadership is different here."

"She speaks true." They both turned to see Lexa moving towards them in soft pants and a tunic. She hooked Clarke's arm around hers and entwined their hands. "When we met you did not see my leadership as anything other than savage decisions but in time you learned the sacrifices I had to make for my people, the harm I had to place to others and what I lost personally in order to achieve what was required of me." She gave a soft smile, "in time he will see it as well." Her attention went to Abby. "However if he does place a blade to me again I will stick my sword through his heart."

Clarke chuckled softly and shook her head. "Octavia was right, you give us whiplash. One moment you're sweet and the next threatening to harm someone." She handed Costia over and instantly the leader allowed herself to delve into her daughter, walking away as she asked the infant how her night was and if she was hungry.

"I guess that's the part you're still getting used to." Abby smiled at her and Clarke nodded.

"Yeah but she's my wife and _Trikru_ don't have a concept of divorce so I think I'm stuck with her." Clarke looked back to see Costia trying to grab the berries that Lexa was starting to remove from a tin. "It's a good thing I wouldn't trade her, either of them."

* * *

A/N: Sly, sly elder!

Next: We have another time jump...

Please read and review...


	18. Private Moments

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa woke to the fingers of her beloved running over the tattoo on her arm as the woman's voice was whispering to someone else. She opened her eyes to find soft blue eyes staring straight at her as Costia stood beside their bed holding on with her tiny hands. Smiling she leaned forward to kissed her small hand, allowed herself to be absorbed in the laughter the small child produced.

"I told her she needed to be quiet and wait for _Nomon_ to wake up." Clarke spoke as she laid with her head propped up on her hand, her hand remaining on Lexa's arm. Lexa reached for Costia and pulled her onto the bed, allowing her daughter to sit on her stomach as she turned onto her back. "She was so good too." Clarke leaned in and kissed Costia's cheek, giggles escaping the baby as she tried to move away. "You were so good, you were so quiet and let _Nomon_ sleep. I'm proud of you Costia, very proud of you for waiting."

Clarke laid back and allowed her head to rest back on her hand as Lexa looked up at her. The leader reached one hand and up and ran her fingers down the side of Clarke's cheek. "You give me strength each time I wake to your eyes and smile."

"Nom!" Costia protected the time her mothers were giving to each other and slapped her hands against her mother's chest. "Nom!"

"What is it you require my child?" Lexa sat up and held Costia gently, the now one year old stood on the bed and reached out to Lexa. "What requires you to wish to wake your mother and then wish to wake me?"

Costia curled into her mother's lap and rested against her, looking up at her. Clarke smiled as she watched the two, amazed at how soft and gentle Lexa was with their daughter. Lexa was ruthless and demanded respect, often those who tried to overrule her or usurped her authority were met with death. However in their tent and bed, she was gentle and soft with love in her eyes. Costia was her world, her only wish was the safety of their daughter and any who threatened that would find themselves wishing for death. The woman seemed to melt when Costia demanded attention, dropping what she could to take the child and listen to her, even if all she did was babble nonsense. When she met Lexa she didn't think the Commander could care for anyone but knowing her intimately, loving her entirely had given her a view of a loving girl who held the world on her shoulders and had to conceal her bleeding heart for the good of her people.

Getting up from bed, Clarke leaned a knee into the furs and kissed Costia's cheek. After she threaded a hand into Lexa's hair and kissed her possessively, allowing their kiss to last long enough their tongues were entangled together and a moan escaped the ruthless warrior. Pulling back Clarke smiled, seeing the longing in her wife's eyes. "I've got to check on Nina, she was in pain last night and will probably have the baby today since they didn't come get me last night."

"Go, the preparations for traveling to the yearly clan meetings must be seen to." Lexa put a hand to her cheek and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "Send my blessings for the child."

"They'll feel honored." Clarke reached down and tickled Costia, her giggles erupted loudly as she looked at her mother. "Mommy has to go help someone have a baby, be sure you help _Nomon_ prepare for Polis and not forget anything."

Lexa looked down at the child in her lap, her hand brushing through the soft brown locks that were getting longer each day. "We shall not forget a single seed."

* * *

The preparations for the trip to Polis took all day but the following morning as the sun rose those going were ready to leave. Clarke rode with Erik and Drax on either side of her and Lexa, despite offers from her mother to keep Costia, the baby rested in a secured sling across her chest as they rode on the horses. Bellamy and Kane would be joining them and rode with the other guards and Indra behind them. A cart containing gifts for each clan followed behind them, peace brought gifts during the clan meetings while war only brought arguments and physical aggression.

They made camp only twice and each time Clarke would lean in towards Lexa as they sat by the fire commenting on the smiles traded by the couple across from them. Bellamy and Echo spoke softly and he often made her smile, she wouldn't laugh out loud but the smile said that she'd have laughed if she could. Lexa merely nodded and took her wife's hand, knowing another _Trikru-Skaikru_ marriage was ahead.

"Echo." Lexa got the attention of the warrior during the night before they reached Polis. The girl straightened immediately and looked at her _Heda_.

"_Sha Heda?_" The girl looked ready to take commands, be they guard duty or being ordered to kill someone.

Lexa looked between Bellamy and Echo, "did you inform Bellamy of the Sky People that we have traditional requirements when courting? Has he supplied you with a courting gift? Has he requested your living relative's permission to take you from their home and my permission to take you from your duties?" Her eyes bore into Bellamy, "I do hope you know that unlike _Skaikru_, we are a fertile people. If you bed her before your union is cemented her living relatives may take your head from your body for placing motherhood upon her without their permission."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Bellamy ignore her." She stood and looked down at Lexa, "I require to speak with you _Heda_, immediately!"

"Think of what has been said." Lexa rose and followed Clarke to their tent mere feet away, where Drax stood starring down at a playing Costia as if she'd disappear if he didn't watch her every second.

"Drax out." Clarke spoke as she moved to the small trunk that lay in the corner of the small tent. It only held a trunk containing their clothing and weapons, a large bedroll with furs to cover them and a small table to keep a water basin and pitcher with cups. As soon as the guard left, Clarke looked up at Lexa. "I can't believe you just said that to him."

"I am merely stating…"

Clarke shook her head as she rose with her tunic and leggings in hand. "Lies, I know for a fact that there is no such rule about her relatives having the right to behead him. I know for a fact that _Trikru_ don't wait till being united to sleep together. If that was true, Lincoln and Octavia would have been beheaded by Indra and Lincoln's family a billions times over by now because everyone in the camp heard what they did before being united." A smile formed on Clarke's mouth as she neared her wife. "You were trying to scare him into asking for her hand."

Lexa looked around before nodding. "Their union would be a happy one and I believe they are right for each other."

"Lexa that isn't how it works." Clarke wrapped her arms around her wife's neck as she smirked at her. "You can't scare someone into uniting with another. They must do so in their own time like Octavia and Lincoln and us. If Echo and Bellamy have a child before uniting then they have a child and I think everyone would be happy for them if they did. I know I would be and you'd be insisting that their child play with Costia when they were old enough."

"I will not apologize."

Clarke chuckled and leaned up, kissing her softly as Lexa's hands found her waist. "I don't expect you to but I will tell him of your concerns and you only meant well." Clarke looked over to the bear pelt where Costia seemed to have fallen asleep during her play time. "Let me change Costia and get her under her blanket then you and I can have a union of our own." Her fingers drifted down Lexa's throat. "That is if you can be quiet."

"Your challenge has been accepted _ai prisa_." Lexa seized her mouth and pushed her away. "Tend to our child before I take you this moment."

* * *

As the sun rose, the camp began to stir and Clarke found Lexa starring at her intensely upon opening her eyes. Reaching her arm up she cupped Lexa's cheek and drew her closer to kiss her chastely.

"What's wrong? You look like something's upsetting you."

"I have thoughts you would not like yet my desires beg me to ask things of you I also do not wish to. Two halves of my heart war with each other over the desires I have."

Clarke turned onto her side and looked into green eyes. "What is it? You can tell me anything Lexa, I'm your wife remember and I'm here to listen to whatever burdens you have."

"I wish another child."

"That's all? You want another child?" She nodded, "that's fine, like you said there are a lot of orphans and we could take one in as our own. A boy this time, a little older than Costia to give her a brother to protect her." Lexa shook her head, "so another girl?"

Lexa put a finger to Clarke's chin, "no, I want this child to be like you, to look like you. I want to see you grow heavy with our child and fight to bring it forward into life." Her eyes finally met Clarke's, "but that would mean asking you to take a man to your bed. I want this child but I cannot ask such a thing of you because I know you do not desire another in your bed."

Clarke was silent before she spoke, "_Skaikru_ healing can also perform miracles. We can create a child without the physical union." She watched Lexa's eyes widen at the information. "I can give you a child without taking a man to our bed."

"You are certain?"

"It'll be more difficult on the ground without our technology. I'll have to speak to my mother more on the subject to see if it's even possible but if it is, I'll do it. Although I'd rather wait a little while till Costia's a little older and peace has lasted longer than a year."

Lexa nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss Clarke. "You bring me happiness I have not known in many years. However, I agree that Costia is in need of a brother to protect her so when we return to Tomac we shall visit the orphans in the nearby villages and see if there is a boy that we can call our son."

"Just how many children do you plan on having?" Clarke chuckled softly as she thought about everything Lexa was saying. "First you want me to have a baby…"

"I still wish a child who looks as you do but I also wish a son to be able to protect our daughter and child to come. Three children is a normal number for _Trikru_ couples to have, one is often seen but three is normal. Once a woman in a northern village was known to love her unions with her husband so much that they produced ten children."

Clarke laughed as she sat up and grabbed the tunic that lay nearby, covering herself enough till she could don one of her dresses. "I'm sure she did love the unions if she had ten kids. We aren't having ten kids, I'll do what I can to have one and we can adopt a boy like you want but after that we're done."

"If your mother cannot assist in producing a child…" Lexa trailed off before speaking again. "We shall be happy with two children."

"If my mother can't help us," Clarke looked down at her wife and leaned over her so her arms were braced on either side of the leader's head. "I'll think about taking a man to my bed, maybe Drax or Erik wouldn't mind assisting us. However, that's only if my mother says it's impossible and like I stated, that would be after peace has been longer than a year and Costia is older."

Lexa ran her hand down Clarke's arm, "I am sorry I cannot carry the child. The damage of the sword years ago destroyed any wish of children."

"You already told me, Nyko confirmed when I asked about it. He told me about the damage and how you nearly died from the loss of blood. He told me of how Costia held you as he revealed that you could never have a child." Clarke smiled at her, "but that doesn't matter now because you are a mother and I know how much you love Costia. She's your entire world and you'd start wars to protect her."

* * *

A nod was all the confirmation Clarke needed from her wife as she moved away from Lexa. Crawling the few feet away to the bear pelt, she gently rubbed her daughter's back and Costia opened her eyes. The baby looked up at her as Clarke lifted her into the air. Looking back over she found Lexa watching with a smile. Within seconds Clarke was handing the child over and Lexa held her close as the babe curled into her.

"You are right, I would start wars to protect her." Lexa looked up and met Clarke's eyes. "However, I would also start wars to protect her mother. She is not my entire world, she is only half and you are the other half. Without you I do not know how I would survive, I would only resist the knife until Costia was of age before joining you in death."

Clarke shook her head, "no you wouldn't because my last words would be to live for me and you would. You'd live your life for me and lead our people as I would want you to. Promise me Lexa that if something happens to me you won't kill yourself or allow someone to kill you." She moved closer and gripped Lexa's chin in her hand. "Promise me this because I wouldn't be able to rest peacefully with that knowledge. My spirit would be restless in death, unable to leave this world knowing I'd lead my wife to her death."

"Clarke…"

"You survived Costia's murder and you will survive my death as well, if it does come one day prematurely." She leaned in and met green eyes, "Costia and our people would be there to help you through the pain. My mother wouldn't leave you alone for a second, I know her and I know at times she has trouble seeing you as a daughter but she does and she won't abandon her daughter when she's in pain. So promise me…"

Lexa nodded and looked into her eyes, "I promise but I do so against my will. I only do so because you beg it of me and I wish to give you everything you desire that is within my power to give."

Leaning in she kissed Lexa and rested her forehead against her wife's. "Thank you. I love you."

"And I you, I cannot imagine life without you by my side and I do not wish to."

"Nom!" Costia's demanding voice made both look down to see the little girl looking up at them with a confused look.

"_Trikru Prisa_ also speaks her dislike of her _Nomon_ talking of dying." Clarke smiled at Lexa and watched the leader lean down to receive a kiss from their daughter. Costia had just learn to give kisses by mimicking the sign of affection. She'd purse her lips and kiss one of them on the mouth. "You two are so adorable." She leaned in and looked at Costia, "I want a kiss too."

As Clarke pointed to lips Costia gave her a kiss as well, grinning afterwards. Lexa let her free hand run down Clarke's back, resting on her lower back. "I wish this every morning."

"That can be arranged." Clarke smiled and kissed Costia's cheek. "Tell _Nomon_ that we can arrange kisses every morning. That will be a rule in our family that can't be ignored, kisses must be exchanged every morning after we wake up. No one can leave the bed until we all have kisses." Nonsense yet again came from Costia's mouth as if she was agreeing with her mother.

* * *

Clarke turned to see Bellamy and Kane's faces as they started entering the territory surrounding Polis. The town was like cities of old and while those attending the clan meetings didn't take up residence in it, she was sure other visitors did. The markets were something she would be exploring as she hadn't the year before. Lexa also looked back and then smiled at Clarke.

"If you do not wish to stay in the tents with the rest of us I can acquire rooms in the town." Lexa looked at Kane and Bellamy. "It would not be insulting if you wish to stay in the town."

Bellamy seemed to look behind him at Echo before shaking his head. "No, I'll stay with the group."

"I will as well." Kane stated, clearly uncomfortable with being the only one wishing to stay in town. "I didn't realize towns existed still."

Lexa smirked and looked back at him, "we are only savages when we wish to be, we are quite civilized outside of war."

Clarke busted out laughing and held a hand to Costia as she bent over slightly in laughter. Looking at her wife she shook her head, "here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

"A Commander does not have a sense of humor, we must be serious at all times. I do not know how you believe I have humor residing in me because I assure you there is none." She straightened her features and looked ahead. "Do not drop our child Clarke, I cannot allow you to have to pay for such a crime for there would be war if I did."

"She's fine Lexa." Clarke looked down at Costia, who played with wooden blocks attached to each other by string as well as being attached to the horse's saddle by another string. "Tell _Nomon_ you're fine, Mommy wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." The girl just looked up at her before looking back at her toy.

* * *

Tents were being pitched and attendants were finishing with them when Drax moved into the tent with Ivan and Ida. Clarke smiled as she held Costia in her arms and Lexa let the attendant finish with her hair.

"Welcome to our tent." Clarke stated and nodded to them. "How are you both?"

Ivan held out his arms, "we are well but you stand with a child in your arms. Tell me of the child and what has occurred since we last spoke. I heard of Ella so I assume you won the war and given that the clan meetings were delayed for a season due to a new _Heda_ being found for the Plains that peace is once again upon us."

"We did when the war and thank you for sending a reply of wishing to help despite not being able to." Clarke looked down at Costia, "this is _Costia kom Trikru en Skaikru, Trikru Prisa_. She was rescued from an enemy camp during the war, her mother dying to give her life and we took her in."

Ida looked at Lexa as the woman joined Clarke. "You would name the child you have with your current beloved after the one you lost? _Heda_ that is dishonoring your current beloved."

"Actually I chose the name." Clarke smiled at Ida, "to honor Costia. I wish Lexa to share Costia with me, so I can know the woman that was brave enough to love her before me. Costia's memory does not take away from what we share, it adds to it because I often want to thank her for letting Lexa know some type of peace during war."

"As for being my beloved," Lexa looked at Clarke. "She is no longer my beloved…"

"What?" Both exclaimed before Lexa could continue and the leader threw up a hand so they would be quiet.

"She is my wife, we have been united for six moons now."

Both of their guests grinned and Ivan moved towards Lexa, taking her arm in his own. "Many blessings on your union. I am sorry we could not be there to attend the celebration, if word had been sent we would have come."

Clarke chuckled, "actually it was thrown on us. The elder was performing Costia's claiming ceremony and decided to take it upon herself to perform the union at the same time. Even Lexa was shocked by what the elder did but we haven't contested it, instead we honor our union and each other."

"That is a testament to your union." Ida moved forward and smiled. "You find happiness even when the union was forced upon you without your choosing. I can see the happiness in you both and I know you do not wish another." She held out her hands towards Costia, "may I hold the child?"

Costia looked her up and down before leaning over to Lexa, the leader took the child in her arms and held her. The babe hid her head in her mother's neck before peeking out at Ida, as soon as eyes met she hide herself again. Everyone seemed to chuckle at the actions and Lexa rubbed her daughter's back.

"Lexa is her favorite between the two of us." Clarke smiled and took Costia's hand. "I find it strange that the ruthless leader is the softer of us two."

Lexa's glare was enough to kill a man but Clarke just raised her eyebrow. She'd been on the receiving end enough it no longer had an effect on her. "Such things should not be stated, it makes me appear weak."

"Being soft with your child isn't weakness." Ida spoke softly and smiled at Lexa. "It shows you can be loving towards your children as well as firm when they need discipline. A child who is loved and disciplined equally grows strong while only love creates softness and discipline creates one like Inga."

* * *

Clarke looked at Costia as she leaned into see the girl's eyes. "Mommy is going to go to the market, do you want to go with me? Maybe we can find you a new toy or a dress." The soft voice alone had Costia raising her head to look at her mother. "Come here." She held out her hands and Costia leaned into her, allowing her to take her.

"If you wish to explore the market then take Drax with you." Lexa looked at her, "I shall attend the spars after midday. I do not wish Costia to be near them so if you return please stay away from the fields."

A smile crossed the sky leader's face. "I'll see if Bellamy and Echo want to watch her for the afternoon if I get back by the time the spars begin. You and I both know that if it wasn't for my healing, half of the warriors last year would have probably died from infection."

"This is true." Lexa nodded and looked at her, "I will inform Echo that we wish someone to watch Costia once you return."

"I'll ask if they will, I won't order them." Clarke smiled at her wife, "asking gives a more likely chance of them wanting to do so in the future while ordering does not. Besides, don't order me to do something because you know I'll do the exact opposite."

Lexa nodded, "as I have learned. No man or woman would wish to order you, they would only bring madness upon themselves."

"That's what I told Jaha when he thought you were forcing me to be with you."

"If the man believes you can be forced then he has madness in him!"

* * *

A/N: Strong marriage and heading to Polis.

Next: Coalition talks bring opposing views to the tent and Clarke and Lexa disagree over a political subject.

Please read and review...


	19. Peace is not Always Peaceful

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Bellamy and Kane made their way through the camp, Echo between them, to talk with Lexa and Clarke. What was usually seen at the doorway to the tent was two warriors on either side of the tent entrance but instead they found Erik standing in front of the doorway with Octavia on the ground nearby playing with Costia. Lincoln sat by just watching the two as if guarding the precious daughter of the leaders.

"I wouldn't go in there." Octavia looked up from where she sat holding a wooden block that was part of a set Costia was playing with. "They're fighting and I'd rather fight Reapers then be in that tent."

Kane looked between the tent and Octavia, "fighting about what?"

"Don't know, Clarke handed me Costia and told me to keep her occupied. Next thing I know there's screaming from Clarke at Lexa. All I understood was something about how Lexa can't kill an entire clan over words." Octavia looked over at the tent, sharp yells could be heard intermittently but the comprehension of what was said was non-existent. "They don't really fight but when they do you want to be a million miles away."

Bellamy sat down on the ground and picked up a block. "We have an issue, Jaha and Abby showed up and we managed to save them from being taken prisoner but they are insisting to be part of the clan meetings or at least Jaha is. I don't think he realizes that Clarke has the power over life and death here or so the clans perceive."

Echo sat beside Bellamy and looked between them. "The clans will demand you take his life if he continues his attempts to absurd her command. She is Skai Heda in the eyes of the clans, while your people rule differently she represents them here."

"Let's hope those two can settle their differences before Abby and Jaha cause friction among the clans."

* * *

Inside the tent, Clarke stood at one end of the planning table as Lexa stood at the other. Usually they were often close to one another but finally something had put them at odds. They wanted different outcomes from the situation, their personalities finally clashing over a political matter. Lexa perceived it as personal but Clarke saw it as political and murder wasn't the answer.

"Lexa…"

"I will not let this simply be forgotten, the lies I believed and now what Alanna wishes to do." Lexa moved around the table, "I have believed her lies, I allowed myself to think that she was not capable as it was her people who are so often ruthless but threatening you and our child is not going to be forgotten."

Clarke shook her head, "I'm not saying you forget but you know that killing her will start a war and despite their ruthlessness, the Ice Nation is full of innocent lives. Skillsman, women and children who have no part of war don't deserve to be slaughtered over your personal war with Alanna."

"She murdered Costia!" Lexa yelled and advanced on Clarke, "I will not allow her to take you from me as well and she shall never lay a hand on our child. When she threatened our child she laid peace aside in favor of war."

Clarke reached out and cupped Lexa's face. "I want her dead as much as you do…"

"Doubtful."

Moving closer to her wife, Clarke looked at her. "Do not let innocents suffer for one woman's actions. Remember the children, children like our daughter who deserve to live with their families. Alanna's actions deserve death but that doesn't mean war." Leaning her forehead against Lexa's, the blond held her close. "I want her dead because of what she did to Costia, of the pain she caused by killing the one you loved. I want her dead for all the lies she made you believe and the pain you suffered keeping peace while all you wanted to do was harm those responsible, for making you close yourself off to the possibility of being loved again. Most of all I want her dead because she threatened to take our daughter from you. You could survive my death, painfully you would but I don't see you surviving Costia's."

Lexa shook her head and pulled back, "do not speak of such things, our daughter will not release her spirit until after we have released ours."

"I may not be familiar with Grounder politics but I learned from my time on the Ark that no matter where you are, politics are all the same. Trust me please, let me handle this and if the outcome is war, you can march into battle and behead her without me arguing you shouldn't."

A smile emerged on the warrior's face, "so you would support peace and let me have my victory in war if war comes?"

"Isn't that what makes us good leaders? The differences in leadership as well as the similarities?" Clarke reached up and allowed herself to play with the end of one of Lexa's braids while meeting her eyes. "Trust me as I trust you, let us do this together."

"Together." Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke, tugging the woman closer as she backed her towards their private quarters. Clarke felt herself hit the bed and looked up at Lexa as her back collided with the furs.

"Costia?"

Lexa let her hands travel to the hem of her wive's dress, "Octavia will entertain her and I ordered Erik to allow no one to enter until we emerged."

"You really want to do this midday with not just our clan listening but also every other clan?"

"They will say nothing!" Lexa pushed the dress higher till she could pull it over Clarke's head, throwing it to the ground. "You are my wife and you are _Skai_ _Heda_, they dare not speak of it or fear your sword will be pushed through their hearts." Leaning in she kissed a trail from Clarke's thigh to her belly, pausing to stare down at the soft skin. "Our child will rest here one day, will grow strong under the night song of your heartbeat and then know your strength as you deliver them into the world. I wait for that day and when it comes, nothing will harm you."

Clarke groaned and leaned back, "enough with the romantic notions and just fuck me!"

Lexa raised up and looked down into blue eyes. "You still have not explained what that word means."

Staring up at the green eyes over her, she spoke the vulgar term that Octavia had taught her. "_Dril ai_!"

Green eyes dilated before Lexa crushed her lips to Clarke's, pulling the blond's hair as her hand shoved south without mercy.

* * *

Erik seemed to shift uncomfortably and Octavia looked up at him as he seemed to find something to concentrate on. She stood up as it seemed Echo and Bellamy had Costia entertained with designing some type of battle setup with the blocks, to which the baby was trying to constantly knock them aside.

"What's wrong? You look like someone shot your prize horse and you're trying not to kill them."

Erik looked at the warrior who stood before him and nodded towards the tent. "Union."

"What?" Octavia asked them paused in asking again when she heard Clarke yell but not the way she had been minutes before. The word that seemed to be yelled over and over was definitely a vulgar word in the Trigedasleng language and mainly used on one occasion. "Oh, you want to go and I'll stand watch?"

"No, I shall stay as my _Heda_ commands. I know they unite often when the young princess is away from them during half-moons but it is not usually heard."

Octavia nodded, "as opposed to me and Lincoln." A grin was on her face because Lincoln stated that warriors were proud of their personal conquests as well as their war time actions. Apparently they respected the two because they showed a strong match both on the field as in between the furs, a rarity when couples went into battle together.

Erik chuckled and looked at her, "you honor us all with your unions, it will be only a short time before you have a young warrior growing beneath your heart."

"Trying not to think about that." Octavia moved toward the couple playing with Costia and sat down with them, Lincoln sat a few inches away so she leaned against his leg. His hand glided over her shoulder and rested just above her breasts. "They're done fighting."

Lincoln nodded, "then we will speak with them soon on your former Chancellor."

"Not for a while." Octavia looked up at him, "they're making up for their fighting with a daytime union."

A silent chuckle escaped the warrior as he processed what she said. "Then they will be united when they emerge to hear what has to be said. There will be no wavering or disagreements over what must be done."

* * *

It was an hour later but Clarke and Lexa stood listening to what Bellamy and Kane had to say. Echo seemed to stand firmly at Bellamy's side, her _Trikru_ clothing in contrast to Bellamy's own _Skaikru_ clothing but they stood together enough that no one would question they were united together or intended to unite in the future. Lexa shoved her knife down into the table and Clarke rolled her eyes at the movement, their table at home had more knife marks than she wished it did.

"I want to see him now! He attempts to absurd my wife's authority for the last time, he will not do so again or he will find himself with my sword through his heart."

Clarke looked over at Kane, "just bring him here, I'll make sure his heart stays intact!" Her eyes floated to Lexa, "we're in Polis on peace, you'll resist any urges to plunge a sword into someone's heart till we're outside of the capitol. You really want to cause chaos because a man annoys you with his useless attempts at controlling _Skaikru_? He wouldn't know where to begin if he even wanted to try."

"He may keep his heart for now!" Lexa gritted out and picked up her knife, storming from the tent as she did.

Kane turned to look at the opening before meeting Clarke's eyes. "You sure she's not going to kill him?"

"Lexa's temper isn't well contained but she does keep her head. She won't harm him if she knows it could disrupt peace. She's more pissed off at the Ice Queen right now, I'm more concerned with her shoving her sword through Alanna than Jaha."

Bellamy exchanged a look with Echo, "should we be concerned?"

"No, it's about Costia so it's for me to worry about."

"Costia is one of us." Bellamy stated as he motioned with his hand to both of them. "She's _Skaikru_, she's one of our people so…"

Clarke shook her head, "not our daughter, Lexa's previous lover. Apparently there were some lies about who exactly killed her and now Lexa wants revenge. I'm taking care of the problem before she starts a war, don't worry about it."

"It was Inga, the Ice Queen's sister who murdered Costia." Echo spoke and they all looked at her. "It's always been known it was Inga, her blade was designed to leave raised lines and that was what we found on Costia's head. Are you saying that the Ice Queen herself killed Costia?"

"Yeah." Clarke pressed her hands against the table. "One of the blacksmiths we ran across had what we believed to be Inga's sword but they were part of a set. The designs were similar but Inga's never left raised marks due to spikes being part of a hollow portion on the blade while Alanna's had spikes on the outside that left marks. Inga carried both so Alanna's image was of peace and non-violence while behind the scenes she's pretty sadistic."

"What are we dealing with exactly?" Kane leaned against the table.

"One of her people was found in the woods bleeding from a wound, whoever tried to kill her didn't do a good enough job. She told us how Alanna would share her with her husband and then torture her repeatedly before leaving her alone for weeks. The cycle kept going until she fell pregnant, Alanna was outraged and ordered her dead."

"Can one of these leaders not be insane?" Bellamy shook his head, "what's next, the Desert Clan and Boat People being mass murderers behind the scenes?"

Echo rubbed his arm and smiled slightly. "The Desert Clan's _Heda_ would not harm a rabbit unless it provoked his family. Luna is a friend to all clans, she does not see war as necessary unless the benefits outweigh the loss of life."

Clarke watched as Bellamy placed a hand over Echo's to comfort himself as he spoke as well as allow himself to be close to her. "The more we learn about the clans the more I find that the _Trikru_ are less savage then originally believed. When we got here we thought we were the most civilized people around and now I'm finding out we were lucky to be in the area we landed in. If we had landed north or even west of where we did, who knows what could have happened."

"I would not have met you. _Heda_ would not have met Clarke and Octavia would not have brought peace by uniting with Lincoln." Echo nodded, "the gods guided your journey and sent you where you belonged."

"Just bring Jaha here for dinner, I'll deal with while Costia is with us. Trust me, Lexa is more likely to be calmer with Costia in the room." Clarke spoke and then looked at Bellamy. "Can I speak to Echo alone?"

Echo nodded, "_Skai Heda_ won't hurt me."

"I know she won't, I just want to know what's going on."

The warrior leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I will tell you what I am allowed over the fire tonight."

Kane nodded, "we should speak to Jaha and Abby about what is going on."

* * *

As soon as both men left, Clarke looked at the warrior standing before her and watched the girl almost shuffle in place. She was still but nervousness radiated off of her as if she knew something would come of the talks.

"Nyko asked me some interesting questions this morning, about _Skaikru_ child bearing. I wondered why he was asking because Octavia would be shouting it from every tree or Lincoln, depends on the mood. We know there are no other _Skaikru-Trikru_ relationships as of right now besides you and Bellamy." Clarke rounded the table and looked at her. "Are you trying to have a child or is there already one?"

Echo looked up to meet her eyes. "My third moon bleeding has been absent and Nyko says there is already a child beneath my heart. I cannot tell Bellamy until I speak to _Heda_, she must know first so that I can place my sword away without breaking my oath to protect her. It is the _Trikru_ way."

"Go tell him, I'm allowing you to place your sword away without breaking your oath." She watched Echo look at her as if assessing her statement. "I am _Heda_, I release you from your oath until the child no longer requires you to survive."

"_Sha Heda_." Bowing her head she looked relieved before her head shot up again. "_Heda_ will not remove Bellamy's heart will she?"

Clarke chuckled, "no she won't. Now go tell him so he can gloat to Octavia that he achieved fatherhood before her."

A smile crossed the woman's face as she disappeared from the tent. Clarke walked to the opening to see Echo speaking softly to Bellamy, watching as he looked shocked then smiled. A howl was released as he rejoiced at the fact he'd become a father. As expected he walked over to Octavia to tell her and the woman smiled at Echo before punching her brother, accusing him of stealing her glory.

* * *

Dinner was prepared and placed on the table with stools surrounding it. Clarke finished pouring water into cups when Drax appeared with Jaha in the tent opening. A nod was all that had the guard leaving the man in the doorway. Clarke put the pitcher down and looked at the man who had been father to her best friend.

"Welcome to our tent, please sit."

Jaha sat down on one of the stools as Lexa walked from their private quarters into the main tent with Costia on her hip. She met the man's eyes before turning and placed Costia on the bear pelt with her toys. "Play here while Mommy and _Nomon_ keep peace between your peoples." She rose and sat down at the table as Clarke did. "I do hope you can keep your tongue polite while here in our tent."

"I am generally always polite Commander." He took a sip of water from his cup. "Kane said you wanted to talk about the clan meetings."

Lexa glanced at Clarke and the blond shook her head before standing. Both watched as Clarke moved to stand behind Lexa and proceeded to remove the knife from her waist both back and front. "Weapons and peaceful dinners don't go together!" She moved across the room and placed them in the basin on map table. "Excuse my wife, her first reaction is to stick a knife in someone and ask questions later." That gained her a glare. "We asked you here to talk so you would know what you're facing if you are trying to become Chancellor again."

"Clarke," he put out his hands as if to surrender. "I realize you and your friends have been here longer than us and know the people in ways we cannot. However, I believe that by helping Abby and Kane, I can do what is right for our people."

Clarke sat down and shook her head. "Do not realize that we are not just one people anymore. _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ are intermixing, we're becoming one people together. Costia isn't my child biologically, I didn't give birth to her yet she is _Skaikru_ because she's mine. However, in a few months the first child of both of our people will be born. Bellamy and a warrior named Echo are having a child and when that child is born, our people won't be separate anymore. When Octavia and Lincoln have a child, that child will be both _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ as well. We aren't just us anymore and you don't see that."

He shook his head, "no I am seeing that and that's good, we're adapting but we're not _Trikru_. We're not used to living on the land, relying on plants and animal to survive. We need to build, to create a place of safety instead of what we're currently living in. Abby and Kane aren't thinking about that. Winter is harsh, how much longer can we go on like we are?"

Lexa put a hand on Clarke's and shook her head. "He will not listen so we let him see how things are." She turned to Jaha, "tomorrow you will accompany Bellamy and us as we go to the clan meetings. I shall invite you to speak and perhaps you can convince the clans to listen to you."

"I'm sure they will once I explain what we can offer in return. We can help build shelters, improve crop growing and teach advanced medicine to help them survive."

Clarke scoffed at him and stood up, "you don't understand do you? They aren't _Skaikru_, the clans don't want to change…"

"They maybe open to change as we are."

"You aren't the one changing!" Clarke practically yelled. "You're not listening just like you didn't on the Ark. My father died trying to save our people and you floated him, killed him for trying to do the right thing and it lead to us being on here like he said we would be. The difference is he's not here and you still don't understand that how you want to run things isn't the way it should be. We are new people, _Skaikru_ are children on this planet and unless we listen to those around us we will be disowned, abandoned and then we won't survive."

"Clarke you're getting ahead of yourself." Jaha looked at Lexa, "tell her to calm down."

Lexa eyed him, "I do not take orders from you and trying to order my wife is useless. Anyone who tries to force her to do something or order her against her will must wish madness upon themselves because her spirit is wild and can't be tamed. Clarke does not take orders, she gives them because she is _Skai Heda_." She looked over at Clarke, "and I agree with her, you fail to understand the politics on the ground. When you do then you will be met with acceptance but until that time you will be seen as a child begging for attention."

* * *

Night descended and after Jaha left, Lexa watched Clarke bathe Costia and walk around the tent to lull the baby to sleep. As she allowed herself to slip into her night clothing the divider moved and Clarke moved into the area with Costia in her arms, placing the child on the small cot that Ida have given them since her own child had outgrown it.

"Your shoulders are heavy." Lexa spoke once Clarke placed Costia down and began grabbing her own night clothes. "Tell me _ai prisa_, what drives away your happiness?"

Clarke shook her head as she removed her hair from under the shirt she'd pulled on. "Speaking about my father again, starring into the eyes of the man that killed him because all my father wanted was to save our people."

Lexa turned Clarke to her and pulled her into a hug, "if you wish to cry I will guard you so no one sees."

"He doesn't understand." Clarke pulled back, "he's never understood. He wants things to be as they were and most of us are happy here on the ground. It's not ideal and it's not like it was but we're starting over, learning to live instead of surviving. He wants the past and we want the future."

"The past and the future cannot exist together." Lexa reached up and pushed back some of Clarke's hair, it had been removed from her braids earlier in the day. "Allow me to place my sword through his heart so he will not destroy _Skaikru_."

"Not yet, maybe tomorrow he'll see what he's done wrong." Clarke shook her head, "and if he doesn't we'll exile him, that's all we can do. I won't kill him, he deserves much worse and the guilt that will come will be more than enough."

* * *

Lexa took her hand and pulled her to the bed, laying down as she pulled Clarke to her. Resting her face mere inches from Clarke's she smiled at her. "You did not tell me of Echo, a child is coming and she cannot go into battle while holding a child under her heart."

"I already allowed her to place her sword away without breaking her oath. I planned on telling you tonight but I thought telling him would help." Clarke smiled as she caught Lexa's hand, entwining their fingers together. "She and Bellamy are excited, Octavia's mad because he'll be a father before she's a mother."

"It will be a short time before a child rests under her heart as well if the child is not already present. The camp can attest that they are not neglecting their unions so we only need wait."

Clarke smiled at her, "if they do have a baby we'll have three little _Skaikru-Trikru_ children running around. All will be around the same age and will be best friends. Makes me wonder if Costia will grow up to unite with one of their kids."

"We shall not talk about such things, she is too young and I do not wish to think about our daughter uniting with another. To unite would take her away from us and she will never leave our tent."

The blond laughed and leaned in to kiss her wife gently. "You're going to have to let her go sometime."

"When she is thirty years she may leave but not before."

"I love you." Clarke smiled and curled up to her, resting her chin on Lexa's shoulder. "Even if sometimes you drive me insane." Pulling back she met Lexa's eyes. "Tomorrow we will deal with Jaha and I will handle the situation with Alanna. After that we have peace and we can go home to find a little boy and count the days until we have a child."

Lexa lifted her chin slightly, "I am already counting the days till I feel our child move within you."

* * *

A/N: Jaha is back and pissing everyone off!

Next: Jaha learns who the clans respect and Clarke confronts Alanna.

Please read and review...


	20. Decisions of a Leader and Wife

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The Central Room was buzzing with conversation when Clarke and Lexa made their way into the room with Octavia and Lincoln as their guards behind them. Bellamy and Jaha walked behind the two guards and got numerous looks as they moved through the room. Octavia turned to them both and nodded to the wooden benches along the side of the wall across from the grander chairs that were set around a semi-circular table.

Lexa sat at one in the middle and Clarke sat in the chair to her right while everyone else sat where they wished. Luna smiled at Clarke as she sat beside the sky leader, leaning over she whispered in her ear.

"Blessings on your union."

Clarke nodded as she whispered, "thank you, how far has word spread?"

"All clans know and rejoice, all except _Azkru_ of course. Word has also spread that Alanna was the one to kill Costia not Inga." She pulled back and looked at Clarke, "know my people will stand by yours should war come. What Alanna did to the girl cannot be tolerated, as _Heda_ she is responsible for protecting her people not treating them as slaves. The lies she told, smiling and agreeing to keep her sister away from the _Trikru_ when it was she who drew the sword eats at us all. Lexa could have gone to war if she so wished and perhaps it was wise to not do so because now she has allies capable of fighting back against the _Azkru_. The fact that Alanna left before talks began speaks to her guilt."

"I have several proposals to make on the topic." Clarke spoke and only stopped when Lexa discretely touched her hand, green eyes reaching blue.

Titus rose and looked at them all, "rumors have spread of _Alanna kom Azkru's_ treachery! If such is true, her blood must pay for the innocents she has harmed."

"I agree." Ivan stood up and motioned to Lexa. "She named her sister the murderer of Lexa's beloved then does nothing to meet the demand for blood even when Lexa forms an alliance with those who murdered the one she held dear. Alanna gave her sympathies and spoke of not letting her sister do such a thing again but now we find it was Alanna who took from Lexa." He slammed his hand down on the table. "Blood demands blood. For _Costia kom Trikru_, _Vera kom Azkru_ and the countless others that have been lost or harmed due to her. I propose war!"

Clarke stood and both men went quiet. "I would be the first to agree but this time I do not. I know the affect Costia's murder had on my wife and for that alone my spirit cries for blood. The Ice Queen has threatened me and our child, grounds for war but I propose peace."

"How can you propose peace when she threatens you?" Luna asked gently. "The threat on your child alone is enough to call for blood."

"But the innocents that will die in that war is enough that I don't make the call." Clarke looked at them all. "Don't you understand, our war is with Alanna not the people she leads? If we go to war we will not only claim her blood or that of her warriors but also the blood of skillsmen, women and children who have no claim to this war. Alanna maybe willing to sacrifice her own people but I am not."

Ivan sighed, "what did she say when she threatened you?"

Clarke looked down at Lexa and the woman nodded, "she came to our tent after we found Vera in the forest."

* * *

The Day Before

* * *

Lexa stood watching as Clarke washed the remaining blood from her hands and arms. She had saved Vera, a girl from the Ice Nation that had been found in the forest on the verge of releasing her spirit. A sword wound had injured her side so badly her intestines had been hanging out.

"How does she fair?" Lexa handed Clarke a cloth to dry her hands with.

Clarke shook her head as she took the cloth, "she needs to heal but she'll live. Whoever did that to her wanted her dead, it wasn't just a sparing accident."

"She is not a warrior, she has no build as one but her hands are rough so she has a skill. It is likely she was here as an attendant." Lexa watched Clarke sit down on the ground beside Costia, the girl immediately crawled into her mother's lap. "I should not trouble you with such things, you need rest after healing her for hours."

Grabbing her wife's hand, Clarke nodded to the space beside her and Lexa sat down. "After she woke up, I asked her who did it and she said one of Alanna's warriors. She then told me why and I…" Clarke shook her head and leaned down to kiss Costia's head.

"_Ai prisa_, tell me and let me share your burden." Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke's cheek, rubbing her thumb against the soft skin to wipe away the tear that had fallen. "You cry, tell me why."

"She's sadistic," seeing Lexa's confusion on the word she amended it. "Has a type of madness that makes her enjoy harming others. She let her husband force the girl to bed multiple times before torturing her. Then she'd stop for weeks before it began again and again. She doesn't know how long it lasted but when she gained a child from it, Alanna became enraged and demanded her death. Vera said she was forced to walk into the woods under the pretense of getting herbs when the guard attacked."

Lexa watched Clarke hold Costia close, the child curling up into her mother as if sensing her pain. She wrapped her arms around her wife and nuzzled her nose against Clarke's temple. "This will not stand, I assure you it will not. To force someone to the bed is a crime, it is punishable by removal of the life giving source."

"Sounds like exactly what he needs." Clarke pulled back from Lexa and looked down at Costia with a small smile. "We can worry about this tomorrow, right now I just need my girls."

"And you have us." Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke. "I am always here to share your burdens _ai prisa_, despite the fact you cannot share mine."

Clarke smiled at her as she rested her cheek on Costia's head. "I share your burdens even if I don't know what they are."

"This is true." Lexa thought for a second before she smiled. "We should go to the market, there is a stall that holds clothing from the Southern People. We can find you a dress as soft as rabbit fur."

"You really think buying a dress will make me feel better?"

Lexa smiled, "no but it will replace the one which is covered in blood and I believe those with you are what you desire most at this time."

Clarke held Costia close and stood up, "alright, we'll go to the market." She watched her wife stand and take Costia. "She has you wrapped around her finger and one day it's going to come back and haunt us."

"That day is not today though."

* * *

They donned their cloaks and started towards their tent opening when a figure walked in. Clarke watched Lexa clutch Costia close as they faced Alanna. She looked at them with a smile and then took a step forward to touch Costia till Lexa backed up.

"Do not touch her." Lexa handed Costia to Clarke and she took her daughter. "You will leave our tent immediately."

Alanna looked between them as if confused. "I came to offer my blessing on the child's health. I had heard you had a child Lexa and that many _Heda_ are giving blessings. Am I not allowed this?"

"No!" Clarke seethed and held Costia closer. "You'll never touch our child after what you did to Vera." She watched Alanna's face become a cold mask, colder than Lexa's and that was hard to do. "You didn't know she survived? She did and she's safely beyond your grasp, her child survived and you and your husband will pay for what you did to her."

A smirk crossed the Ice Queen's face. "You cannot prove what one girl says. She is a simple girl and I am _Heda_, my word is stronger than hers."

"Your words are full of lies." Lexa spoke and laid her hand on her sword that sat on the table next to them. "You will stand before the rest of us and your husband will face punishment for forcing the girl to his bed."

"My husband takes many girls to his bed, her finds himself needing pleasure beyond what I provide. I stay to make sure they are not harmed and I assure you Vera was not one of them."

Lexa pulled her sword off the table, "leave now, I warn you this once that if you do not…"

"Careful Lexa," she smirked and looked at Clarke. "You wouldn't want your new wife to end up as your lover did? Screaming in agony, begging for her spirit to be released, crying out for you and never to see you again." She took a step forward, "or perhaps your child, my husband wants a child and I have not been able to provide one. Perhaps yours will suit him." She smiled and took a step back from the door. "You'll watch your words or you may never see either of them again."

* * *

Council Room, 24 Hours Later

* * *

The room was silent as everyone listened to what was said. Luna stood and looked at them all, "Alanna's actions cannot be let go. The threat of what she proposes is a call to war, to threaten a _Heda_ with stealing a child or harming their consort is grounds for death. She has requested in these actions to be tied up and subjected to death by a thousand cuts."

"NO!" Clarke looked at them all. "However, we will force her hand. I propose we void the Ice Nation's membership in this Coalition. She will not be allowed in Polis or any lands that are not her own and if she does cross them, then we go to war. Either she hands her husband over and confesses her guilt or we cut her off."

"She will not hand him over." Olivia of the Western Forests looked at Clarke, "she would risk war."

Lexa looked up at them, "then she is no longer part of the Coalition. Trade will stop with the _Azkru_ and any people from the Ice Nation will not receive help from any of us."

"Except women and children." Clarke looked at Lexa, "innocents shouldn't be turned away."

"Warriors and any who could harm us are to be turned away." She looked up at all the members there. "Do you agree?"

* * *

Agreement went around the room and Clarke sat down, "then that is settled. Next, one of my people wishes to speak with you and I ask you to listen as difficult as it will be."

"_Skaikru_ speak truth from their mouths, their words are always welcome." Titus chuckled and turned around, "which of you wish to speak to us? Come, share with us what you wish and let us listen to the wisdom you bring."

Jaha stood and walked over to the table, standing in front of it. "Thank you. I'm Thelonious Jaha, the former Chancellor of the Ark."

"Our home in the sky." Clarke translated and looked at them. "He was our leader, one of them."

Ivan leaned forward and looked at Jaha, "Clarke was not leader on this Ark of yours?"

"No she was a child, she only lead those we sent down to the ground."

"The age of leaders does not matter." Luna spoke and looked at him as if studying him. "It is their wisdom that we look for and Clarke has more wisdom then all _Heda_ here. She knows healing, politics and war. What do you know?"

Jaha smiled, "I know how to lead my people, help them survive."

"We all survive, that is not a skill, that is life." Luna shook her head. "What kind of leader are you if you do not know what is needed? What decisions do you make?"

"I'm here to propose a trade…"

Ivan chuckled, "Clarke already assists in trading. She has helped us survive, taught us healing arts so we do not lose our children during the moons that are hot enough to kill. She traded materials to deliver us meat when our people were starving. Taught us ways to keep water from disappearing and helped us create cooler shelters from the hot sun. What can you give us that she has not already given the Desert Clan?"

"Technology, weapons to defend yourselves, ways to track while hunting that makes it easier."

Luna shook her head, "we do not want any of this. Each clan has their ways and we will not become _Skaikru_, we are our clans and we survive as we always have."

"I'm not saying you abandon your ways but look towards a future of evolving past hunting and gathering. Planting crops, harvesting them and building your cities."

"Enough!" Titus rose from his seat. "You speak as if we are not civilized…"

"You still live in tents, we can help you not have to do that."

Titus shook his head, "we live as we wish to live. We do not want your cities or technology. Technology has harmed us, the Mountain Men destroyed our people and turned them into monsters. Our weapons are fine, we do not need or want guns." He looked at Clarke, "I ask you _Skai Heda_, did you bring him to convince us of our need of _Skaikru_ ways?"

"No." Clarke spoke and Jaha looked at her. "He was insistent on talking to you, convincing you that he could trade with you. I told him he couldn't but he thinks he can lead our people, change our way of life but we don't want that. We're content to live as we do, to have our allies as we do so I could only invite him to speak so he realizes that what he believes is wrong."

Olivia stood and looked at Jaha, "you wish to lead instead of Clarke?"

"Clarke has done a good job leading while on the ground but she's only a child…"

"A child who stopped war and brought peace!" Ivan rose from his chair and let his fist collide with the table. "Your ways state that one that is mature can lead but maturity is not age, it is growth and understanding of what is before you. Clarke is _Skai Heda_, no other or no trade. We stand by Clarke as leader, she respects our ways and does not force her own upon us. She offers ways of healing but when do not wish it she does not demand we take it." He waved his arm at Jaha. "Be gone from this room."

Jaha shook his head, "you must listen, our people need to build up and we need help to do it."

"You wish to build," Luna rose and looked at him. "Then build but we will not help and if we hear of you forcing these ways on _Skaikru_, they have shelter with my people. We do not allow force on others, it is a crime that will receive equal treatment. You force their hands, we remove yours. You force their legs, we remove yours." She nodded, "ask your leader what type of punishment is received when you absurd the authority of _Heda_? I assure you, you would welcome death within an hour. Leave this room and do not come back."

Bellamy walked over and touched Jaha's arm, "we should go."

Jaha looked at Clarke and she said nothing, just merely stared at him as he turned to leave. Once he was out the door Lexa looked at her with a small smile. "Your point has been proven."

"I just hope I didn't piss him off too badly."

* * *

That evening the tent was quiet as Lexa sat braiding Clarke's hair, the sky leader sketching on a pad with charcoal as she sat patiently. They didn't need to speak, the company was enough and the soft sounds of their daughter's breathing was music to their ears.

"Clarke, Lexa?" Abby's voice was heard and Lexa stopped braiding Clarke's hair to get up and see what the woman wanted. Clarke was in the middle of a sketch and she didn't want her wife disturbed.

"Abby, what brings you at the late hour?" Lexa left their private living area and found Abby looking slightly anxious. "What bothers you? You look as if something is going to happen that you cannot stop."

She took Lexa's hand and the leader looked down before looking up. "Protect Clarke and Costia, whatever you do."

"You know I would, why do you ask this?"

"He's gone mad, Thelonious? I found him destroying the tent he's in, yelling about how savages were controlling his people, enslaving his best friend's daughter and not allowing our people to thrive. I don't know what he'll do."

Lexa put her hand over Abby's, "is my sword needed?"

"Lexa he doesn't deserve to die, I'm just trying to warn you."

"Abby, those who have lost all do not care. He lost his home, his power and his family, there is nothing else for him except the ideas in his head. Clarke told me about where he said he was, about the missile that could destroy us all. If he is angered enough, he could go and use it. Do you want to risk everyone including Clarke and Costia?"

Abby pulled her hand away and put them up. "I can't be a part of something like that. No matter what he does, he's still my friend."

"You must also remember what he did. He stole your husband and robbed your daughter of a father. Friend or not, he is wounded and the wounded are the most dangerous." She looked to the side. "I can have it done peacefully, quickly so he feels no pain. An herb in tea or an arrow through the heart." She met Abby's eyes. "I can give you this as your daughter-of-union, the peace know he felt nothing."

Abby turned and walked to the edge of the tent before stopping to look back at Lexa. "Just keep Clarke and Costia safe, no matter the cost."

As soon as Abby left, Lexa crossed to the opening to find Drax standing there. "Jaha, quickly and quietly."

"_Sha Heda_."

"And Drax," he turned back to her. "Painless root."

* * *

When Lexa returned to her bed she found Clarke laying down starring at Costia as the child slept soundly, her soft breathing a beautiful melody. Laying down beside her wife she pulled Clarke to her and kissed her head.

"Forgive me for causing your mother pain."

Clarke turned her head over her shoulder, "pain, what did you do?"

"She came asking that I keep you and Costia safe, Jaha has been taken over by madness. His actions are unpredictable and he could go back to use the missile. Tomorrow he will be found dead in his bed."

"Here at the Coalition, it could cause chaos."

Lexa shook her head, "no because Drax is giving him painless root, it is a poison that makes death painless. It causes sleep to occur and during sleep the heart stops, nothing is felt."

The sky leader turned over and nodded, "I forgive you. If my mother came asking you to protect us then she is afraid of something. She doesn't ask for help doing something unless it's necessary."

"I will protect you and our children until my last breath." Lexa leaned in and gently kissed Clarke, pulling her close before resting her forehead against the blond's. "I would start wars to keep you safe."

"We'll protect each other." Clarke rubbed her nose against Lexa's and smiled. "Costia took her first steps by herself today."

The warrior looked into blue eyes, "when did this occur?"

"While you were talking with Ivan, it was just two steps."

"It does not matter if it was two or ten, I should have been here to witness such an important event in her life." Lexa sighed and let her hand rest holding Clarke's elbow. "I shall not miss her next attempt at walking."

Clarke kissed her nose and cheek before letting their lips connect. "I didn't tell you to make you upset, I told you so you'd smile and be happy. I know how much you enjoy seeing her grow and I thought it might cheer you up."

"You are right, I am happy." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's collar bone as her hand reached under the tunic Clarke wore. "Drown me in happiness _ai prisa_, drown me in your body so I may forget my burdens and enjoy only you."

Pushing Lexa back on the bed, Clarke pulled her tunic off and looked down at green eyes that seemed to dilate. "You have to be quiet, we can't wait Costia or alert anyone else of what we're doing."

"I once again accept your challenge." Lexa smirked and pulled the blond down into her arms, kissing her as if there wasn't a day to follow.

* * *

A/N: Lexa had to cross the line to protect her family and people.

Next: Something will come to me. Give me your suggestions (just please be reasonable)!

Please read and review...


	21. Two People Become One

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The _Trikru_ camp was in total celebration mode, apparently during long term peace unions were celebrated with huge parties. Clarke stood watching as the women of Echo's family ran through the camp with strips of furs in their hands trying to hit Bellamy. It was tradition to see if the man was worthy or not to be a husband, if he managed to make it through the camp without being hit it was a good sign of a strong husband.

"Run Bellamy!" Octavia yelled as she stood watching, laughing as she watched her brother running away from five women and an elderly woman who was yelling in Trigedasleng as she ran after them.

"I'm running!" Bellamy yelled as he ran past her and between tents. "Damn Grounder traditions!"

Clarke leaned towards Octavia, "how come they didn't make Lincoln do this?"

"It's Lincoln," Octavia looked at her with a 'seriously' glare. "There's no question about him protecting me."

"This is true."

* * *

Clarke turned and moved back into the tent to see Lexa walking circles around Echo, the woman stood silent as another stood off to the side holding the newest Blake to enter the world two months before.

"Your husband is not a warrior in _Trikru_ ways but he is a warrior. As such you must be prepared for the secrets of being a warrior's wife." Lexa stopped in front of Echo. "Are you prepared to know such secrets and keep them without them passing your lips?"

Echo nodded softly, "_sha Heda_."

"First, as a warrior of equality you must see that he knows you are equal to him. To command you would do you dishonor, if he attempts to command you then you must strike with your blade but do not harm him for that would be a mercy."

Clarke stood watching, placing a hand on Costia's head when the toddler walked over and clutched her mother's dress. The so-called secrets were never divulged to her but she knew they really didn't apply considering Echo was the warrior not Bellamy. If anything, Bellamy was the equivalent of Lexa at Camp Jaha so Echo was about to become consort to the camp's leader.

"Second, when your husband comes to you and seeks you in his bed, go to him. It does no matter what he is covered in whether it be blood or mud or clean water. Satisfy his pleasure and you will have his ear, anything you want can be yours."

"It is I who seeks Bellamy to my bed." Echo stated with a slight smirk. "He leads till he sleeps, if I wish a union I must demand it and he then gives."

The look on Lexa's face made Clarke have to hold in laughter, apparently the idea that Echo had to drag Bellamy between the furs was not something the _Trikru_ leader was expecting.

"I think I should impart some _Skaikru_ marriage secrets." Clarke stated as she neared the two, Lexa turned to look at her with a nod. "You're always right, no matter the situation. He'll learn that quickly. Second, if he does something anger you then throw something at him and walk out of the room. Third, always tell him you love him before you go to sleep because the next day a battle might rage and you might lose one another. Last," Clarke took Echo's hand and held it as she smiled. "Love him as if there is no tomorrow."

The warrior nodded before smiling slightly, "I believe I understand."

"Then you are ready." Lexa stated and noticed the elderly woman walk through with strips of fur in her hands. She held them out and nodded, a grin on her face. "It would seem Bellamy evaded your family and is worthy of your hand."

Clarke found herself wanting to throw her hand over her eyes and shake her head because of the ridiculous comments escaping her wife's mouth over a period of two days. Two days Lexa had seen both _Trikru _and _Skaikru_ traditions were maintained but at the expense of making comments that had Clarke on the edge of laughter and screaming.

"Mommy up!" Costia demanded and Clarke looked down to see Costia with her arms in the air. "Up! Up!"

Picking the toddler up she held her close and watched Lexa's eyes soften slightly. She then turned to Echo and nodded. "When the sun sleeps we shall unite you with Bellamy and you shall return to their camp with him tomorrow to live permanently beside him. You shall be a warrior assigned to their camp as Lincoln and Octavia have come to be."

"_Sha Heda_."

* * *

As the sun set Clarke held Costia as the elder of the village, who happened to also be Echo's grandmother, performed the union. With her free hand she felt for Lexa's hand and wrapped her pinky around that of her wife's. Lexa gave her a slight smile before it disappeared, turning back to watch the ceremony. Beside them Octavia stood holding her nephew, the two month old was sound asleep as if the ceremony between his parents didn't matter to him.

As Bellamy pulled Echo into a kiss, fulfilling the _Skaikru_ tradition, cheers rang out and Clarke smiled at them before averting her eyes as Bellamy pulled away from Echo and whispered to her. It was clearly a private moment between them both.

"There is no longer a division between our people." Clarke spoke softly to her wife and Lexa nodded at the understanding.

"This is true, rarely have the clans married between each other as they did in the beginning. Now the clans are separated with rare interaction occurring yet our people have become one."

Octavia groaned and both looked over to see her starring down at the little boy in her arms. She smacked her husband's chest with the back of her arm. "We're having like ten of these, after the one I'm carrying comes out we're having another!"

"Ten? Is that wise Octavia?" Lincoln, always the voice of reason around his wife, inquired.

"Ten!" She glared at him, "we can divide them equally between the camps when they're older. Five can be healers and the other five can be warriors."

Lexa met Clarke's eyes and the blond smirked slightly. "Enjoy the celebration, we'll be in our tent." Clarke squeezed Octavia's arm and walked away as the couple argued over the practicality of ten children.

They passed Kane and Abby sitting by the fire, everyone had dispersed to give the happy couple a few minutes alone. Raven and Wick were already arguing over something as they drew with sticks in the dirt, no doubt another invention of theirs.

* * *

While celebrations went on into the night, Clarke let herself lay beside her wife in silence as Lexa alternated between kissing her shoulders and running her hand over Clarke's back and side. Silence was often welcomed between them, a comfort but Lexa turned her till green eyes met blue in the light of the candles.

"Your shoulders are heavy again. Share your burdens with me."

Clarke shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Alanna and her silence bothers me, it's been over eight moons since the talks and she hasn't done anything. I'm just afraid of getting too comfortable, of trying to have that child or finding a son when she could strike at any moment."

"It is life," Lexa leaned over Clarke and brushed back blond strands of hair. "Our people have been at war since before my birth and that of my parents. If we do not live and allow our enemies to stop us from having lives we are giving them control. To live in fear is to allow her power she should not have." Reaching a hand down to Clarke's belly she paused. "With war possible in the future now is not the time for our child to rest beneath your heart but time has passed to find a brother for Costia. Our son waits for us…"

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa down to kiss her. Once they parted she smirked, "we'll need to move beyond the tent or make a bigger one."

"For now our place is among our people, we will find room and when war is over we will settle near the village where I was born. There is a home specifically for _Trikru Heda_ but I have not been there but once. It will be our home where we may live and find peace. Large enough for us, our children, guards and any who wish to live there with us."

"Okay." Clarke smiled and pulled slightly on brunette hair. "So I'm guessing within the next half-moon you want to search for a son."

A smile formed on the leader's face and she bent down to kiss her wife. "Yes, we shall find a son we wish to call our own."

* * *

Halfway through the night Costia's cries woke Clarke but she opened her eyes to Lexa holding Costia close attempting to calm the toddler. She swayed side to side and only pulled back to reach for a nearby cloth. Clarke sat up as she watched her wife place the cloth in a bowl of water and then place it against the girl's head.

"She burns with fever." Lexa spoke softly as she walked over and handed the toddler over to Clarke. "What does she require, I will have the items located at once."

Clarke watched Costia pull on her ear and sighed, "her ear is infected, it happens to children all the time so it'll just take time to heal. I'll have to make the two day journey to our camp to get medicine for her."

"Ear pains are indeed common in children, we have herb oil to heal such pains." Lexa knelt beside the bed and touched Costia's face as the little girl looked miserable. "_Nomon_ will acquire the oil for your ear so you will not feel pain."

"Go, I'll start trying to get her fever down." Clarke squeezed Lexa's arm as she laid back down, bringing Costia with her. The girl curled into her mother and whimpered. "I know honey, Nomon will get you something to make it all better." She dabbed the cold cloth against Costia's forehead and spoke softly to her.

It was half an hour later that Lexa returned with a vial of oil and clean cloth from the camp's seamstress. She bent beside the bed and dabbed the cloth against the top of the vial, just soaking it enough to get a small amount of liquid. Tearing the cloth she carefully pressed the liquidated cloth against Costia's ear and used the separate piece to wrap it in place around the baby's head.

"It must drain into her ear so she must lay still." Lexa looked at the dozing toddler, resting against her mother. Clarke gently turned Costia's head to the side and met her wife's eyes in the soft candle light. "Rest, both of you require rest."

Clarke pulled on the brunette's arm, "when you join us we'll rest."

As soon as the vial of oil was placed aside, Lexa climbed into bed and wrapped her arm around Clarke, looking down at both. Kissing the blond's neck she rested her forehead against the soft skin of her back. "I never wish to see her in pain again."

"It's bound to happen, she's already independent and trying to escape the tent every day." Clarke chuckled softly and reached behind her to rest her hand on Lexa's lower back. "She's like you in attitude, strong and wild."

Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Indra stopped me when I left Nyko's tent. Scouts have found evidence that someone has crossed our borders, most likely the Ice Nation. Soon we will be at war again despite these eight moons of peace."

"Tomorrow we can plan war, for now we are taking care of our daughter." Clarke moved her hand from Lexa's back to find her hand, entwining their fingers together. "Tonight you are Lexa, tomorrow you can be _Heda_." Lexa's nod against her back was all she got as silence once again permeated the tent.

* * *

As expected the next morning was filled with plans of war against the Ice Nation. Riders had been dispatched to deliver the news to Luna and to Ivan so if they wished to join the fight they could. Bellamy, Echo, Kane and Abby had departed at first light to head back to Camp Jaha and Lexa didn't inform them of the issue because the fight was hers, not that of the _Skaikru_. Clarke was staring at the map that Indra and Lexa were examining in hopes of figuring out the likely plan of attack.

"It will take four days before they reach our camp." Indra reported and Lexa stared the map, noting the distance between the border, where the scouts had found tracks and their camp.

Clarke pointed to a soft tree range two days from their current position. "We could bury grenades there so if they attempt to center our territory further we can prevent it."

"Ice warriors are not those of the Plains." Indra spoke and met Clarke's eyes. "They care not if their fellow warriors fall. Alanna's command of them is ruthless in many ways that _Heda_ Ella was not."

"That would slow them down, allow us time to gather the force we need." She motioned to another part of the map. "We can have Luna come through this passage and Ivan from this one." Her finger traded another southwest of the camp. "Our allies would arrive by the time they break through our grenade barrier."

Lexa nodded, "our warriors are strong but we cannot afford the losses that accompany a battle with Ice Warriors. Timing is key to this battle, not strength or warriors." She nodded to Clarke as she looked back down. "Your friends who made weapons decided to depart tomorrow, have them prepare what they need and if they require materials we will provide them."

"I'm sure knowing Raven she stored some grenades and bombs in the weapons tent with instructions not to touch." Clarke moved from the tent and went in search of Raven.

* * *

Indra looked at Lexa, "_Skai Heda_ and _Prisa_ would be safer with the _Skaikru_."

"I am aware, when the time comes they will be sent but not before." Lexa looked at her general with a nod. "Your care for my wife and child astounds me, you have shown great concern for their safety in recent moons."

"If they are lost then you are also lost _Heda_. Their protection means your continued strength to fight." She looked back down at the map. "Besides, _Prisa_ endears everyone to her, it is her charm."

Lexa gave a soft smile but it quickly disappeared. "She is like her mother in many ways, the ability to sway even the hardest of hearts."

Clarke returned soon after the discussion finished and Lexa met her eyes. "We have sixteen grenades but Wick says he can create a chain between each so fire ignites the chain but to the forest, allowing a barrier between the men and our territory."

"Then let it be so. We are at war and Alanna misjudges me this time." Lexa looked between both women. "She will not take what is mine this time."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little shorter than the others but it took a while to consider all suggestions and so the next few chapters are going to bring war plus some surprises (not baby surprises, we already have Costia, Baby Boy Blake and a pregnant Octavia).

Next...War plus surprises!

Please read and review...


	22. Beside You in Peace and War

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sounds of screams floated through the camp, the pain of death by a thousand cuts being imposed on several Ice Warriors because of their attempts at invading the camp. Clarke stood watching beside Lexa as the warriors were subjected to the torture, questions posed to them during the ordeal received no answers despite the reward of a quick death if they replied. Lexa gave the command and Clarke turned her head as one of the warriors had his tongue cut out. She felt Lexa squeeze her arm gently and discretely as if to comfort her during the process. She looked up to find green eyes on her and gave a nod to tell her wife she was fine.

"If you wish to return to our tent it is your right, no one would question your actions." Lexa's low voice reached her ears, a whisper so no one else would here. "I know as a healer you find such actions equal to torture."

"I'm fine."

Lexa looked forward again. "You will not be within the next hour."

"What's going to happen in the next hour?"

"Their heads will be separated from their bodies so they can be delivered to Alanna." Lexa turned to meet blue eyes. She lowered her voice to an absolute whisper. "I beg of you to go to our daughter before I complete the sentence. You have never witnessed true death by a thousand cuts, you've witnessed my mercy and supplied your own. Do not watch me supply such cruelty on another, it will make you see me as a monster." Clarke nodded and turned to leave, squeezing Lexa's arm as she did so.

Clarke found Octavia with Costia, building with her wooden block set. The warrior seemed all smiles as Costia stood and ran to Clarke to greet her return.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby." Clarke picked Costia up and held her, pressing a kiss to her soft brown hair. "Did you behave for Octavia?"

Costia smiled, "Tae play!" Blue eyes met blue eyes, "where _Nomon_?"

"_Nomon_ is being _Heda_, she'll see you later." Lowering Costia to her feet she headed over to Octavia and held her hands out, the pregnant woman accepted the help necessary to get to her feet. "How was she?"

Octavia just smiled as she stood up, "she's perfect, doesn't know what the word trouble means yet."

"Well she has Lexa's stubbornness and wild child attitude at times so it doesn't hurt to ask."

"She kept saying 'hurt' and pointing to the outside of the tent. I think she recognizes screams as someone is hurt but I kept her distracted so she didn't stubble upon the punishments."

Clarke watched as Costia sat back down and started playing with her blocks, trying to build a tower. "Soon she'll be far from the war, we're sending her to stay at Camp Jaha until the war is over with. She's safest there with my mother away from the possibility of someone kidnapping her or her getting harmed if a fight occurs in the camp."

"Lincoln is escorting me to the camp within the next week, he says he wants me there to give birth so he knows we're both safe. Are you taking her or having someone else take her?"

Clarke smiled at Costia as the girl walked over with a block, handing it to her. "Thank you Costia." The girl just smiled and went back to her towel. "After what happened last time, I'll be taking her with Drax and Erik beside me. We'll probably go with you and Lincoln. A group travelling together is less likely to get attacked."

"I'll help your mother watch her, she'll be safe Clarke." Octavia squeezed her arm. "She won't forget her moms for a moment with me around."

* * *

A week later Clarke rose from bed to find her wife gone and her side cold. Hearing a soft voice, she left their private area to find Lexa on the floor with Costia playing with the little girl's blocks. Clarke knew Lexa was trying to savor every moment with Costia because Clarke would be escorting her to Camp Jaha in a matter of hours.

Sitting down cross from them, she met Lexa's eyes and smiled as Costia handed Lexa a block. The leader placed the block on a tower of four blocks and then smiled as Costia clapped her hands.

"_Nomon!_" Costia threw herself at Lexa and kissed her cheek. "Love _Nomon_."

"As I love you my daughter." Lexa smiled and tickled the girl, giggles erupting from her daughter. "You and your mother are what I cherish most. Without you I have only my people but they cannot give me the happiness I experience with you both."

Clarke rested her chin on her bent knee, "we'll always be here for you, this isn't the end."

"For now we part, you and Costia shall be safe behind the walls of the _Skaikru_ camp but such safety takes you from my reach." Lexa shook her head softly. "For the first time in nearly two years I find myself without you by my side. My shoulder carries burdens alone and my heart finds loneliness without you, my bed shall be cold at night and that alone makes me weep in sadness."

"When we win this war I'll be there to warm your bed every night for the rest of our lives." Clarke smiled and pulled Costia to her when the girl threw herself at her mother. "When we win this war, you and I are going to talk to my mother about having a baby."

Lexa's smile grew slightly at hearing what Clarke had to say. "Then I shall make sure this war is won quickly and the loss of warriors is minimum. I will need all the warriors I can possibly gather to protect you until our child's arrival."

* * *

Hours later Clarke sat on her black horse and accepted Costia when Lexa held her up. Holding the little girl tight, Clarke nodded to her wife and turned the horse in the same direction Octavia and Lincoln pointed their horse. It would be a two day journey to Camp Jaha but they would manage.

"We shall protect _Skai Heda_ and _Prisa_ with our lives." Erik spoke to Lexa and the woman gave a nod in recognition of their word.

"_Nomon_ come?" Costia looked up at her mother and Clarke shook her head.

"_Nomon_ stays, we will go. You'll see her in a few weeks."

The girl shook her head and started to cry, "_Nomon! Nomon! Nomon!_" She held out her arms and cried as Clarke gently prodded the horse forward.

Lexa watched as Clarke headed out of the camp, her daughter screaming for her as they got small and smaller on the horizon.

* * *

The journey was quiet once Costia calmed down, Lincoln held Octavia around the middle as she sat in front of him. Conversation was limited to only a few words every so often but Clarke would point to things or ask Costia where something was. Her daughter was bright because she got everything right when asking where a tree was or a rock, even a bird was correctly identified. It was only when the sun began to slowly drop that they started looking for a place to camp but stopped suddenly when they saw two men on horses riding while people were tried to a rope attached to the horses.

"Traders." Lincoln stated as he stopped his horse, Clarke stopped hers as well. "They trade slaves, possibly headed to the same market where Costia was rescued from."

Clarke shook her head, "they have to be stopped." She nudged her horse closer and handed Costia over to Octavia, "Lincoln with me."

Lincoln got off his horse and took the reins of Clarke's horse, walking beside her towards the traders.

The men stopped their horses and looked at Clarke, "what land do you come from?"

Clarke nodded to Lincoln and he let go off the horse, she brought it forward a few feet. "You are on my land, I should ask you same thing."

"You are not the Commander, we know who is Commander of these land and you are not her." One of the men smiled and looked her up and down. "You're rare, not many have hair the color of the sun so you should fetch a good price."

"I am the Commander's consort and I have authority to end your lives where you stand so you'll release my people now!" Clarke pulled her sword from its sheath where it was attached to her saddle. "Do as I say or you'll die on foreign land."

The other man who was silent laughed, "you are no match for us and you could not be the Commander's consort. She would not send her consort without an army to protect her."

A short whistle from Clarke brought Erik and Drax from their cover in the forest, they were instantly by her side on their horses. Both pulled their swords and held them out as did Lincoln. Drax seemed to eye both traders as if they'd jump any second.

"_Skai Heda_ gave you a command, I suggest you obey it or you'll find your spirit being torn apart by animals as the sun wakes from sleep tomorrow."

Clarke looked them in the eye, "I'll say this one last time, release my people."

The traders gritted their teeth but got off their horses and used knives to cut the rope attached to the horses. Once the rope was cut and the people free they got back on their horses. "Your people are free and we have no profit to feed our families."

"Get off my lands, if you ever set foot or hoof on them again I'll know and you'll be subjected to death by our ways. I assure you they aren't pleasant or quick, now go!"

* * *

The men quickly left and once they were gone Clarke got off her horse to head to the people tied to the rope still. All were women and children of various ages, Drax calmed them in Trigedasleng and asked if any spoke the language of warriors. A small boy about seven or eight raised his hand.

"I speak some."

Clarke bent down in front of him, "_Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda en houmon kom Heda Leksa_. Can you tell me where you are from?"

"Village, half day. Traders come take all no family. We alone so they take."

"_Ai jak op yu gonthru klir Skaikru_." Clarke looked at them all.

The women nodded and started to steer the children towards Clarke, as if agreeing to go with her. "_Skai Heda!_" Several started to say and held up their tied hands, Clarke nodded to Erik in the direction of the people so he'd cut their binds.

Making camp that night was easy, with an additional eight women to help and four children to collect wood Clarke watched as things were settled quicker than usual. The three girls insisted on braiding her hair along with Octavia's, they allowed it so the young girls didn't feel as if their gratitude was worth nothing. The young boy who spoke to Clarke in English turned out to be six not seven or eight like she thought and was just starting to become a warrior, an orphan due to war. He insisted on sharpening all the swords everyone had as gratitude for saving him from slavery.

"You are wife of _Heda_." One of the girls asked quietly and Clarke met brown eyes. "She send you away, why?"

Clarke smiled at her, "to keep me and our daughter safe, we are at war with the Ice Nation. She doesn't want us harmed during the war." She looked down at her sleeping daughter, Costia was out like a light. "She cares too much to let us get hurt." Looking up at the girl she realized the girl was speaking in English. "Were you training to be a warrior too?"

"No, my brother is a warrior and I learned the language by listening to him and my father. I make cloth like my mother, before her spirit was released." She smiled at Clarke, "I am Maya."

"Hello Maya, I'm Clarke and this is Costia." She motioned to her daughter. "How old are you?"

"I have seen ten winters." Maya smiled and gently touched Costia's hand. "I watch children when I am not making cloth. My brother's spirit was released as well as my father's so I lived with a woman named Dara, the traders killed her because she fought to keep me from them. Now I am alone."

Clarke took her hand and smiled, "you're not alone, you have your people and we will protect you."

"Did you really fall from the sky?"

"Of course she did!" The boy, Luka, stated and held out Clarke's sword as if to be inspected. "She would not be _Skai Heda_ if she did not fall!"

Clarke chuckled and accepted her sword with the hand that was not holding Costia to her. "I think it's time everyone sleeps. We need to wake before the sun does if we are to reach my people's camp before the sun sleeps."

* * *

They did reach the camp just as the sun started to set, Abby and Bellamy greeted them as well as the women and children.

"Hi Mom!" Clarke hugged Abby and smiled when Abby took Costia.

"How are my girls?" She looked over Clarke's shoulder as if looking for someone. "Is Lexa not with you?"

Clarke shook her head, "Alanna declared war two months ago, we've moved our camp north to get closer to the border. She wanted me and Costia here so we're safe from any attempt at kidnapping or harm from battle. Unlike Ella, war with the Ice Nation is bloodier and without morals."

"We'll get you guys a cabin." She saw the women and children. "Did she send these guys with you?"

"No, we found slave traders trying to take them south. We rescued them, they'll stay here till the war is over and its safe to go back to their village." Clarke nodded to Drax, "Drax will be staying so he'll help with the language barrier along with Octavia and Echo."

The evening wore on and once everyone was settled Clarke gently walked around her small room with Costia to get her to sleep. The little girl whimpered with Lexa's name on her lips for a while before she was claimed by sleep. A knock on the door revealed Abby, Clarke smiled as she placed Costia on the small bunk that they'd share.

"Hey, how is she?" Abby sat down in a chair and Clarke pulled the blanket over Costia, brushing brown locks from her forehead.

"She wants her _Nomon_, she doesn't understand why Lexa isn't here. She hasn't been away from her mother since she was kidnapped at a few weeks old. All she knows is both her moms being there every day and night." Clarke sat down on the bed facing her mother. "Which is why leaving is going to be so much harder."

Abby leaned forward as she looked confused. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I can't leave Lexa to fight this war alone." Clarke shook her head, "she loses herself in battle without someone there. If I'm there the likelihood of blood-filled battle is lessened. I can persuade Lexa to be merciful on the innocents, without it they'll just become victims of war." She turned her head to look at Costia, "I just have to know that Costia will be safe in the meantime because if something happened to her I know everyone would suffer. Lexa would drown in grief and in doing so leave her people without a leader. Costia's safety means that the _Trikru_ can continue to survive."

"She'll be safe Clarke, I promise." Abby squeezed Clarke's hand. "You just make sure you girls are safe, I want my daughters back alive and in one piece."

Clarke chuckled, "daughters, I'll have to tell Lexa that she's now your daughter too."

"She and I may not always see things the same way but we can agree that you and Costia are priorities. If something was to happen to you and I pray it doesn't but if it did, she would always be welcome and I would always be there for her no matter what she needed. She is my daughter Clarke, she maybe the daughter that I would like to knock some sense into half the time but she's my daughter just as much as you are."

"She'll appreciate that."

* * *

The next morning Clarke found several of the guards playing tag with the four children that were freed from the traders. Luka and Maya were laughing and taunting the men as the other two girls just ran from them. Laughter seemed to echo through the camp as the men fell on their faces trying to get the children.

"Luka come here." Clarke called to him and he ran over to her. "I have an important task for you to do. I must return to _Heda_ but my daughter remains, I want you to protect her. Can you do that?"

"_Sha Skai Heda_." He nodded and put a hand to the knife at his belt. "She shall be protected. I shall not leave her side."

Clarke nodded, "you shall be her protector from this moment forward."

"I shall assist." Maya stated as she ran over. "I shall assist in caring for _Prisa_. Drax said they call her _Prisa_ because she is _Trikru Prisa_."

"That's what _Heda_ calls her so it's what the _Trikru_ call her." Clarke placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Thank you for helping to take care of her. It will help since her mothers will not be with her during the time, you shall give her a friend when she is alone."

"I am honored to be her friend." Maya smiled and looked at the boy beside her. "We shall protect and care for Prisa while you are away. When you return for her you shall find her without sadness."

The sky leader smiled, "that's all I want for her, is not to feel sadness with us gone."

* * *

Lexa stood with Indra and several other generals going over the battle plans when the tent's flap opened. Everyone waited to see who dared to interrupt and risk their life when Clarke stepped foot inside the tent, she walked over to the table and stood beside Lexa.

"I thought you were to stay with your people?" Axel, one of the generals, asked curiously.

"That may have been so but I will not let my people stand by while our brothers and sisters are slaughtered by the Ice Nation when we can help. I brought grenades and bombs as well as guns and specialized poison to coat our weapons with. I maybe born _Skaikru_ but I am also _Trikru_, you are my wife's people and thus you are mine."

Everyone bowed their head in respect. Lexa squeezed her hand below the table for a moment before allowing both hands to rest on the tabletop again. "We were just discussing a silent attack during the night when they do not expect it."

Clarke nodded, "if we can get a bomb to the middle of their camp then we can destroy their entire camp in one go." She motioned to the center of the map that showed the enemy camp, "it will destroy everything out to here." She used her hands to make a bigger and bigger circle.

"If this is true it would reduce their numbers from hundred to only twenty, thirty at most." One of the generals nodded. "That number is an easy target, one we can take within an hour."

"Then when night falls Axel will take the bomb and place it at the center of the camp. Once he is beyond the field of injury we shall allow it to destroy the enemy." Lexa looked at them all, "dismissed."

* * *

Once everyone was gone Clarke looked up to meet her wife's eyes. "I know…"

"I should have suspected you would return once Costia was safely with your mother." Lexa pulled Clarke to her and held her face. "I am honored to have you by my side during this war even if my heart screams for your safety."

Clarke smiled as she pulled back, "we encountered traders trying to take slaves on our journey. We freed our people and I told the traders if they ever stepped foot onto our lands again they would pay."

"Why do you smile, this is troublesome Clarke."

"Because there were four orphan children among them." Clarke took Lexa's hands in her own. "One was a six year old boy named Luka."

Lexa let a smile go as she let the words sink in. "You found our son during your journey."

"And another daughter, her name is Maya and she's ten. She's so sweet and she's lost so much, I want them both Lexa. They both insisted on watching Costia until we return to her, they've only known her a day but they're protecting her like older siblings should."

Smiling, Lexa took her wife's hands and squeezed them. "Then they shall be ours, after the war I shall enjoy getting to know our son and daughter."

* * *

A/N: Yay!

Next: Clarke and Lexa go into battle together...

Please read and review...


	23. Battle of Body and Heart

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa crouched behind a log watching the Azkru camp, Clarke was to her right and Indra to her left. A dozen warriors silently waited behind them, two directly behind Clarke with her protection as their sole purpose in that battle. Clarke looked to her right as she held the detonator in hand, Lexa gave a barely perceptible nod and covered Clarke's hand with her own. Both pressed the button that quickly lit up the forest in an explosion.

Screams permeated through the trees as they watched the blast consume the Azkru camp, warriors fleeing where they could. Lexa held up a hand and then lowered it quickly, a signal to attack those who were fleeing the area.

The Trikru advanced on the fleeing warriors, Lexa moved past the log and cut off one at the ankles with her sword. Clarke emerged from her spot and targeted her gun at several fleeing warriors, firing shot that had them dead on the ground. Turning she saw two warriors advancing on Lexa as she fought another. It seemed as if they realized they were under attack and were starting to fight for their lives and the remainder of their camp.

Aiming her gun she fired on the two and they dropped as Lexa pierced the third with her sword. She turned and met Clarke's eyes, nodding gently in gratitude. War cries made them both turn their attention back to the flaming remainders of the camp, warriors started running for them and Trikru warriors cut them off or engaged them immediately. Lexa cut one off at the ankles with her sword before burying her sword in another.

Clarke felt the hands and the knife before she realized what happened. One of the Ice Warriors held her around her waist with a knife to her throat. "_Heda!_"

Lexa turned to see Clarke and paused immediately. "Let her go and I shall be merciful."

"I shall take her to my queen and her head returned to you upon the next moon." The warrior smirked and his hand groped slightly. "Not before I enjoy her however."

"The only one allowed to touch me is my wife!" Clarke stepped sharply on his foot and jabbed her elbow hard into his side to the point he winced. The mere seconds allowed her to twist out of his grasp and grabbed her knife, stabbing it into his throat. Blood poured out as she withdrew the knife, his body falling to the ground as if nothing.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice questioned and she turned with a nod, allowing Lexa to know she was safe.

The reassurance alone allowed the leader to continue her fight, cutting through Ice Warriors as if they were soft leaves under boots. Clarke picked up her gun and fired at several who emerged from the fiery remains of the camp. It seemed there was no end to them until there were none left.

The battle only took an hour but there were only minor injuries of their people, nothing a healer couldn't fix once they arrived back at camp. Clarke took catalog of injuries from where she stood and knew her knowledge of advanced healing wouldn't be needed upon their return. She turned when she felt Lexa's familiar touch on her arm, the leader seemed to visually survey her as if to reassure herself that her wife was safe and unharmed.

"I'm fine."

"Your counterattack was admirable, for one untrained you did what most young seconds are unable to do with several weeks of training." Lexa gave a soft smile before turning to her warriors as they began to move closer to their leaders. "We return to our camp in victory!"

Victory yells were heard and Clarke smiled, looking at Lexa softly. "Let's go home."

* * *

Celebration was heard through the camp as Clarke pressed a soft cloth to Lexa's back, drenched in water she ran the cloth across her wife's back as her other hand held Lexa's hair aside. Running the cloth over muscle, she reached Lexa's shoulder and allowed it to journey over her clavicle till water dripped over and between her breasts.

"Beautiful." Clarke whispered as she dropped the cloth in the water basin and ran her hands across Lexa's abdomen, fingers splayed wide. Her lips pressed against her wife's throat, gentle as Lexa allowed her head to drift back against Clarke's shoulder. "When he touched me I felt disgust. I only want your hands on me, loving me and touching me until I have no control left."

Lexa turned her body till their eyes met, she smiled and leaned in to kiss Clarke gently. Pulling back she allowed her hands to escape under Clarke's tunic. "We shall celebrate your first victory." She pulled the cloth over Clarke's head. "I shall worship you like the goddess you are and claim what is mine, banishing all thoughts of another's touch from your skin."

Clarke felt herself being pushed towards the bed and laid down as Lexa climbed over her. The sky leader's hands ran over her wife's sides, caressing up onto strong back muscles. "Make me forget everyone but you."

"_Sha_." Lexa whispered and leaned down to kiss her. "I shall do as you command _ai prisa_."

* * *

Harsh words woke Clarke, she sat up as she heard Lexa speaking in sharp Trigedasleng. Clutching the furs to her chest she leaned over the bed and found her tunic and leggings on the ground where they'd been forgotten the night before. Dressing in her night clothes, she moved quickly around to grab a dress from the trunk, exchanging her night clothes for the dress and threw her hair back with only a small braid holding the curls from falling in her face.

Emerging she saw the two warriors who had been tasked with guarding her the night before standing before Lexa as she sat on her throne. Clarke made her way over and stood beside Lexa, heads bowed meant they were not there for pleasantries.

"Your punishment for failing to protect _Skai Heda_ will be tending to the horses for a moon's time." Lexa stood and looked at them, "be gone from my sight before I reconsider your punishment."

The men left quickly and Clarke followed Lexa to the planning table as she surveyed the map for their next plan of attack. "Lexa everything was crazy last night, they got distracted by the warriors running at them demanding their lives."

"I'm aware." Lexa looked up and met her eyes. "That is why I'm not demanding their blood. However, the issue stands they failed to obey direct orders. If not the task to protect you, next could be disregarding a tactic in battle that causes us the lives of others."

Clarke nodded, "I understand."

"You did well last night but that warrior should have never have gotten so close. He would not have if Joss and Tolin had protected you as I instructed them to." Lexa turned to Clarke and placed a hand on her cheek. "Without you and our children my spirit would seek the next life. My people can only sustain me so long when my reason for life is gone."

"I need your spirit to stay where it is." Clarke smiled and kissed her palm. "You promised me it would and I hold you to that promise."

Lexa gave a soft smile before turning back to the map. "I assume you would like to visit the healer's tent and account for the injuries, assisting if required?"

"You assume correct." Clarke smiled and leaned in, kissing Lexa's cheek. "I'll see you later, don't wear yourself into exhaustion trying to plan the next battle. I have plans for you tonight, to release the burden from your shoulders and to map every inch of your skin."

"I look forward to the sun sleeping." Lexa gave her a look that spoke of anticipation. "When I become yours to do what you wish."

* * *

During the night the sound of Indra's call from the central part of the tent woke both leaders. Clarke held the furs to her chest as Lexa dressed quickly in her tunic and leggings, brushing past the curtain to find out what was going on. Clarke grabbed her own night clothes and dressed, allowing herself time to look presentable before finding Lexa standing before a young girl with Indra holding a knife to her throat.

"You enter our camp, why?" Lexa looked down at the girl. "What secrets are you trying to bring back to your queen?"

The girl looked up, "I come only with a message from my queen. She says to tell you that if you surrender the _Skaikru_, she will leave your people to live and keep peace as it was before."

"Why does she want the Skaikru?" Clarke advanced with the question, watching as the girl looked up at her. "Tell me why Alanna wants my people!"

"Your weapons and healing knowledge, she wishes them both so that she may defend her land from invaders."

Lexa held out her sword to the girl and lifted her chin with the blade. "Tell your queen that the _Skaikru_ are my people and she will not have access to such weapons or healing. She thinks to convince me of only wishing to defend her lands but she will use such weapons to destroy the clans until she holds all the lands and all people are subjugated to her rule."

Indra pulled the woman up, "where do I release her at?"

"In the forest but keep her bound."

After the woman was pulled away, Clarke looked at Lexa. "She wants our weapons to destroy everyone else."

"She shall not have the weapons, I assure of this." Lexa put a hand to Clarke's arm. "Rest assure our people will not suffer under her, _Skaikru_ or _Trikru_. We are one people Clarke, _Skaikru_ is _Trikru_ and _Trikru_ is _Skaikru_."

"I know and I trust you, it's her I don't trust."

"Word was received earlier when the sun was high, Luna will be joining us in the days to come. Our allies fight alongside us and with their help we win the war."

Clarke nodded, "good, Luna will bring a calm head to the table."

"Come, let us climb between the furs and allow sleep to claim us once again." Lexa took her hand and gently pulled her to their private area. Laying down on the bed she held out her hand as Clarke stood by the bed. "Come my wife, warm my bed like you promised you would."

"You're lucky I love you so much or I'd just think you're using me for my body." Clarke climbed into the bed and rested against Lexa's side, her head laid against the warrior's shoulder and her hand on her hip. "Sometimes when we're laying here alone and together I just want to freeze that moment forever."

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, "a sentiment I also share. Our bed is our sanctuary where we do not hide from each other. Our burdens are shared, our union is sealed and it is the place we seek comfort from the harsh world."

Lifting her head slight, Clarke allowed her blue eyes to meet green. "I hated you for the longest time but now I can't understand how I did. I don't know how to do anything but love you, no matter what actions you take."

"I believe that is the way of the heart." Lexa gently leaned her head forward till their lips met in a soft kiss. Clarke pulled back and looked at her, a smile reaching both their faces. Lexa pulled her head back down till it rested on her shoulder. "Rest _ai prisa_, tomorrow we must plan another battle but for now we rest."

* * *

Luna's arrival two days later bright excitement for everyone, warriors of both clans intermingled and enjoyed company. Clarke prepared a meal or at least set one up so it was ready the moment Luna and Lexa entered the tent. As expected they entered talking of the recent situation in regards to Alanna wanting _Skaikru_ technology.

"Clarke!" Luna smiled and held out her arms, pulling Clarke in for a hug. "You look radiant and I must say the _Trikru_ ways suit you far better than _Skaikru_."

The sky leader smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You must." She pulled Clarke over to the table. "Now, enough of war for the next hour. I wish to know how my two friends are. I do not see the young child, I assume she is waiting for you in one the villages?"

Lexa sat down across from them, "she resides with Clarke's mother at the _Skaikru_ camp along with her two older siblings. They watch over her during this time away from us."

"Two more children, tell me about them." Luna smiled and held her hands together. "Your family grows my friend and you are finally happy after so much time of loneliness."

"Well Luka is six and Maya is ten, they were rescued from traders." Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa relax slightly. The warrior never ceased to tire of hearing the children she'd yet to meet but already called her own. "Both are orphans, Maya watches young children and makes cloth or did before she was taken. Luka was training to be a warrior and I'm sure Lexa will eagerly resume his training alongside Drake."

A nod was all Lexa gave before she spoke. "I shall train my son to be a warrior. If Maya still wishes to make cloth she may do as she wishes, I shall provide all the materials she requires. Their happiness is all I care for after their safety."

"And Costia, tell me of the child." Luna smiled at them. "She must be beyond her first steps now."

Clarke chuckled as she thought about her daughter. "She's running now, she has Lexa's wild attitude and is constantly trying to escape the tent. Costia is currently attached to her _Nomon_, wants Lexa for everything. She's speaking now, a few words but enough she can be understood."

"They grow so quickly, my own are now training as seconds and thirds. I remember as if yesterday they were babes in my arms." Luna sighed and placed a hand on Clarke's arm. "Treasure every moment for soon you turn to her and she will be nearing her time of moon bleeding."

Lexa huffed, "I do not wish to talk about such times. I want her to stay innocent till my death, I do not wish her to grow and experience the world."

Clarke reached over and took her wife's hand in her own. "We have to accept that one day she'll make decisions for herself but no matter what decisions she makes, we'll be here for her. We're her mothers and we will always love her, no matter the decisions she makes."

"You speak true as you always do." Lexa squeezed her hand back. "You are my voice of truth and reason when mine is lost."

"That's why I'm here, to balance you."

Luna surveyed the table, "I see you prepared a meal, we should eat and talk about topics of less weight. How are your people thriving Clarke?"

* * *

A/N: Some battle, some sensual and some heavy conversation. I think I covered the bases on this one.

Next...Alanna makes a move no one expects.

Please read and review...


	24. The Loss of Innocence

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**TRIGGER WARNING: CHILD DEATH**

* * *

The yelling of _Heda_ being yelled repeatedly in desperation woke Clarke, she immediately left the bed and found her wife turning her attention from the maps to Drake as the boy burst into tent out of breath. Lexa steadied the boy by gently grabbing his shoulders and motioned for him to stay silent for a few moments. Once the boy began breathing normally again she lowered her hand.

"The moon is high in the sky, why are you awake and yelling through the camp?"

Clarke made her way over and stood beside her wife, looking down at the boy. "What's wrong Drake, what's happening?"

"_Skaikru_ come, your people come and they are injured." Drake looked at Clarke, "the scouts in the trees have sent messages along and Asa woke me to inform you immediately. They will arrive within the hour."

Lexa put her free hand on Clarke's arm before looking down at the boy. "Find Dox immediately and have him start preparing tents."

"_Sha Heda_."

"Drake my people will share tents, we are used to living together. They will also sleep on the ground to accommodate more people so provide bedrolls instead of beds themselves." Clarke looked at the boy. "After you have informed Dox, return to bed immediately."

The boy nodded, "_sha Heda_." He was gone as quickly as he came as soon as the words left his mouth.

* * *

Clarke moved to the map table and looked down at the map that currently sat there. It was the _Trikru_ and _Skaikru_ territories, their camps and the locations of the Ice Nations marked by colored kohl. "My people wouldn't travel two days away from Camp Jaha, injured and unguarded during war unless something drastic happened."

"We must wait to understand what has happened." Lexa moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her wife. "For now your mind will not rest but you cannot dwell on what you do not know. You require a task to keep your mind from such things."

"What do you suggest I do Lexa?" Clarke snapped, "I won't allow myself to be lost in you while my people come here injured and possibly in danger." She pulled away from Lexa and paced, "I can't sit here and do nothing, whatever happened left them with no other option but to come to the middle of a battlefield." Her head shot up, "and what of our children? Has that entered your mind? The wellbeing of Costia, Luka and Maya or have they been forgotten?"

Lexa moved over to Clarke and gripped her arms firmly but gently. "Our children are on the forefront of my mind and if they are injured, those who injured them will pay with the lives. I do not suggest allowing ourselves to be lost in each other while our people suffer, I merely suggest you find a task that allows your mind to not conjure ideas or images without further knowledge. Before you accused me of such notions I was going to suggest you go to the healing tent and prepare for the injured."

The emotions that crossed Clarke's face were so many Lexa could not decipher them all before she was encased in a hug. Wrapping her arms around her wife she held the blond close and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I accused you of something without letting you speak. I shouldn't have snapped at you either." Clarke pulled back and looked into green eyes. "I'm just worried and I took it out on you instead of reserving it for whatever or whoever has caused my people to make a two day trip into unsafe territory."

"You must remember that your people are my people as well." Lexa gently caressed Clarke's cheek with the back of her forefinger. "Our union and our children seal our people together as one. _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ are no longer, we are now _Skaikru en Trikru_." Leaning forward she pulled Clarke's forehead against her own. "As for your accusations and tone, I forgave such things as soon as they were uttered as I know you worry for our people. Our arguments and harsh words are few now and rarely do we allow them to leave the safety of our heads so all is forgiven _ai prisa_."

Clarke pulled back after allowing herself to give Lexa a chaste kiss. "I'll be in the healing tent if you need me."

"Allow our people to feel your healing touch and our children to know the safety of their mother. I will speak with your mother and Kane on what has happened. Once all is well and our people are safe we will speak."

"I love you and I'm sorry."

Lexa gave a soft smile, "_ai hod yu in_." Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on her wife's cheek, "your apologies are not warranted but I will accept them if they will no longer pass your lips."

A smile crossed the sky leader's face, "that's the first time you've actually said you loved me directly."

"If that is so then I wish you had informed me sooner. I have been neglecting you my wife in expressing what I feel for you."

"You express what you feel for me just fine." Clarke smiled and squeezed her arm. "Just because you don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel or know it. Every time you look at me or touch me I know you love me even if you don't say it."

Lexa nodded, "I will make an effort to tell you more often now go prepare the healing tent for our people."

* * *

An hour passed and slowly about a hundred people flooded into the camp. Clarke waited outside the healing tent and watched as Lincoln and Octavia escorted several people to the tent immediately before doing anything else. Clarke felt her heart drop when she saw Bellamy carrying Echo, the warrior was unconscious and her abdomen was bloody. She saw Bellamy's full of pain and anger, fire like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Over here." She motioned to a bed and he laid Echo down, gently pushing her dirty blond hair aside from her face. "What happened?" Clarke began removing Echo's top but found no wound. "Bellamy where is she wounded?"

He looked at Clarke and she was met with grief and consuming hatred at the same time. "She's been in and out since we left, possible concussion."

"So the blood is her attacker's? Well at least he got what he deserved…"

"The blood is from our son." Bellamy looked down at Echo, "the warriors went for those in the Infirmary. Rory was there with a high fever, by the time we go to him he was gone." He shook his head, "he was a few months old, defenseless and they slaughtered him like he was nothing. Then they attacked my wife while she was holding his lifeless body, mourning our son and had the audacity to knock her out. I found him about to kill her and listened as he called her a traitor to her people, that she would pay for allowing the enemy to defile her in order to replenish our numbers. I drove her sword through him and I don't regret it." He met Clarke's eyes, "the Ice Nation destroyed our home, killed seventeen people including five children, my perfect little boy is dead. I want them destroyed Clarke, whatever Lexa wants she can have because my son didn't deserve to be slaughtered like an animal. All he ever did was smile, he was always happy and rarely cried."

Clarke swallowed, "Bellamy I can't…there's nothing I can say but I promise you Alanna will pay for what she's done."

"Good, I want her to suffer that insane ritual where she feels all the pain of her victims. I want my chance to cut her open for what she did to my little boy."

After a few moments Clarke processed his words. "You said five children, please tell me Costia wasn't…"

"No, Drax was with her and the two kids who are always with her." He shook his head, "I should have let Maya help. The little girl said she could help with his fever but I trusted your mother over her. If I had let her help Rory my son wouldn't be dead but I let my stupid thoughts of our medicine being better than theirs rule my decision."

Clarke placed a hand on his arm, "Rory's death isn't your fault no matter what happened. It's that warrior's fault and he deserved his fate and most of all it is Alanna's fault. You will get to put a knife to her when we catch her, I'm sure Lexa would even let you drive the sword through her body once she finds out what happened."

"Husband?" Echo's whimper brought them both to alertness, bending down beside Echo's cot. The woman found Bellamy's hand as he squeezed one of her own. Tears floated at the edges of her eyes as she opened them. "Our son, they tore our son from us."

Bellamy nodded and placed a hand on her head, "I know and the warrior who killed him is dead, I ran him through with your sword. I let him suffer as our son did and when Alanna is captured, we will get our justice for Rory with her death as well."

"Did you burn him?" Echo met his eyes, "did you burn our son and release his spirit?"

"There wasn't time." He watched her sob, the strong warrior reduced to sobbing as the realization her son's spirit lay bound to the earth still. "Echo, Sweetheart there wasn't time but they set fire to the camp so I'm sure his spirit was released along with the others. There's nothing left, it's all ash."

Clarke stood and squeezed Bellamy's shoulder, "let me know if she needs anything." He nodded and turned his attention back to Echo, speaking to her softly about their son.

* * *

Clarke left the tent after checking to see Nyko and several of the other newly trained healers working on the wounded. She made her way back to the tent she shared with Lexa to find her mother and Kane with Lexa, the leader holding Costia in her arms. There was little doubt that the little girl would be leaving her mother's arms anytime soon.

"Rest assure Alanna will pay for this treachery." Lexa looked at Clarke as the blond moved to stand beside her. "Alanna ordered the destruction of Camp Jaha as well as any _Skaikru _present."

Clarke nodded, "I know, Bellamy told me."

"Oh God, I forgot about Bellamy for a moment." Abby covered her mouth and looked at Kane, Lexa looked between them both.

"What of Bellamy and Echo? Are they among the injured? Is Echo among the dead?"

Clarke looked down at the ground before looking back up at Lexa. "Their son was in the Infirmary for a high fever. He was among the five children that died, I saw the blood on Echo and Rory's death could only be described as a slaughter. Seventeen dead and five children among them. Bellamy caught the warrior who did it nearly killing Echo, calling her a traitor and told her she would pay for allowing the enemy to defile her to replenish our numbers. Bellamy ran him through with Echo's sword so he paid for what he did to that little boy."

Lexa handed Costia to her wife and was silent before she spoke through gritted teeth. "Alanna attacked our people tonight, _Skaikru en Trikru_. She may see it as only attacking your people but you are my people and the slaughter of Bellamy and Echo's child is the direct slaughter of one of our children. Rory was _Trikru_ through blood not union and so she will answer what she did. When she is put to death by a thousand cuts, Bellamy or Echo shall have the honor of driving the sword through her after she has suffered for all those dead or injured from her orders. To slaughter children is unspeakable, wars rarely involve children and only those as seconds and thirds are victims normally." She met Kane and Abby's eyes, "you are my people, you are welcome in this camp for as long as you wish to stay. You may fight beside us if you wish or find other tasks if you are tired of war. When this war is over we shall help you build a new camp, to make a new home."

Abby and Kane exchanged looks before the latter finally spoke. "Thank you and we'd like to help in whatever way we can. All our technology and necessary items to live are gone so we are left with nothing but what we have on our persons. If you allow us, we will help provide if you can help in return."

"You are my people through my union with Clarke, through my daughter and through our alliance." Lexa took a step towards him. "You would have been provided for no matter what you contributed as your camp was attacked and you were left with nothing. We do not abandon our people in time of need."

"Thank you Lexa." Abby nodded to her, "we'll help in whatever way we can."

* * *

Lexa gave them a brief nod in acknowledgement. "For now you will rest and after you have had your breakfast tomorrow we will speak more on the matter." She watched them go but spoke as they reached the edge of the tent. "Abby, Kane I must speak to you on one matter of importance."

They both paused before sharing a look and returned to their previous spot. "What is it?"

"You are no longer at your camp and while you are not required to follow my orders despite being my people, you must follow Clarke's. As of this moment, she is now your _Heda_, she makes decisions for your people." She watched Abby start to speak. "It is simple politics, we have several clans fighting with us and they view Clarke as your leader. Defer to her decisions during this war and after a new camp is built you can return to leading your people behind the safety of your walls."

Abby was silent before nodding, "I understand." Her eyes turned to her daughter, "I'm here to help if you need it."

"The clans only need think Clarke makes the decisions alone." Lexa stated as she watched them give a silent exchange. "If you need discuss topics, our tent is available for you three hold council together so decisions can be made. However, I caution you to not let anyone suspect you sway her decisions."

"We understand and once again thank you." Kane nodded to her, "we'll speak again in the morning."

"Rest well Kane, do not rise with the sun but allow yourself sleep. You have spent two days on a journey in a time of unmeasurable grief, rest as you require. Nothing is expected of the _Skaikru_ within the next two days to come."

* * *

After they left Clarke sat down on a stool with Costia and held the child. Costia's small hand wrapped around her neckline, unwilling to let go of her mother. Lexa moved to Clarke and put a hand on her shoulder, Clarke let her hand rest on top of her wife's. "She couldn't have us or our technology so she decided to make sure no one else could either."

"While seventeen is a large loss for your people, many more survived so that must be considered a slight victory." Lexa sat beside Clarke and pulled Costia into her arms, the girl curled up against her mother without so much as a struggle. "How does one express sympathy for the loss of a child when one's own children are alive?"

Clarke shook her head, "you don't try. You tell them you can't imagine the pain they are going through and that if they need anything you will be there to provide it. Mostly you just offer to listen."

"The remark about being a traitor was truth." Lexa rubbed Costia's back as she met blue eyes. "Echo was a young third during the last conflict with the Ice Nation, her mentor killed and she was found on the battlefield scared and barely alive. She was seven years of age I understand and the warrior who found her believed that she'd be better off alive with our people then seen as a coward to theirs."

Clarke looked up in confusion, "but her family, the ones present at the union. Are you saying those are her adopted family?"

"Yes, the warrior who found her adopted her as his own. It was found she retained very little memory of her life before, most likely due to injury but her family mark is recognizable. She covers it to avoid such issues but it was likely racing to her son caused her to forget to cover herself."

"She's older than us by a few years, how do you know all this?"

"I lived in the village she was brought to. It was only three years after her arrival that I was selected as the next _Heda_. I was there when she was brought to the village, while I do not know her as one may think, our fathers were friends." Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's. "Rest assure Alanna will pay for these actions. Tomorrow we start planning for a war with no mercy or restraint."

Clarke squeezed her hand, "agreed. This times I have no issue with blood on my hands, she attacked my people and slaughtered the son of one of my best friends. She wanted _Skaikru_ technology and she'll get it, just not how she wanted." The sky leader stood, "tomorrow I'm going to take a few warrior and raid Mount Weather for supplies."

"_Skaikru_ may have the mountain, it was not to be touched due to the conflict that could arise between our people but no longer are we in conflict. You may take what you wish as long as it isn't missiles."

"Thank you." Clarke leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go check on Echo and Bellamy, you get our daughter to sleep. I'm sure she misses her _Nomon _putting her bed."

* * *

A/N: I'm running and hiding now!

Next...Wait and see, slightly happy chapter with some war planning.

Please read and review...


	25. From Three to Five

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa stood viewing the maps before as Costia sat nearby playing, Clarke in the camp assisting with finding tasks for the Skaikru. A soft brush of air by her leg made Lexa reach down to catch her daughter by her small waist, lifting the toddler from the ground with little effort. Costia pushed against her and grunted, clearly trying to get away.

"Leaving the safety of our tent is unwise my daughter."

"Down!" Costia yelled and hit her with both hands. "Down!" She started whining and twisting.

Grabbing her daughter's hands gently she shook her head. "We do not hit another my child, it harms them. Your hands have hurt me."

Little legs started kicking and Costia started screaming, causing Lexa to walk away from the maps to the private area of the tent. She sat on the bed she shared with Clarke and put Costia on her lap. Costia cried and pushed at her, "GO!"

"I will not go and you are not leaving the tent."

Clarke entered the tent prepared to start getting a meal together so that once Luka and Maya were finished with their tasks they could be told of what would happen to them. Before she could call for Lexa she heard muffled sobbing and moved to the private area to find her wife with their daughter. The girl was sobbing and Lexa was just looking down at the little girl, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Mommy…" it was a sobbed cry and Costia held out her arms as if begging to be taken by her mother.

"Costia found her fists and legs to be powerful today, she harmed me in attempts to leave the tent." Lexa's voice was calm as she looked up at her wife. "I was allowing her to settle her anger."

Clarke nodded and gently touched Costia's back. "Costia we can't hurt people to get what we want." She kissed the toddler's head and stood up. "I will see you when we eat."

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl sobbed and yelled after her mother as she watched her walk away. Clarke paused at the curtain but saw Lexa nod in reassurance so she continued on despite her daughter's cries for her.

Lexa held her daughter close and kissed her head. "Your mother loves you my daughter, she will return and hold you when you have calmed your anger."

* * *

An hour later Lexa once again stood among her maps while a meal was prepared by Clarke at the table. Costia's crying had lulled her to sleep so she would nap while her mothers welcomed her new siblings. Lexa picked up a piece of charcoal and marked the map, listening as Clarke spoke to her.

"Echo left for the forest this morning, determined to complete some ritual." Clarke placed down plates. "Something about her son's spirit needing guidance."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke over her shoulder. "The child was too young to leave the ground with knowledge of how to find rest. Echo has gone to guide the child to rest so his spirit does not wonder alone tied to the ground without peace."

"Bellamy went with her, apparently the resident midwife broke the news that their son's sibling will join them in a few months. Echo violently denied it, telling the midwife she was lying in attempts to sooth the pain of her son's murder."

Soft green eyes found blue as Lexa took a seat at the table. "Does she speak true on the matter?"

"Bellamy's pretty sure she's telling the truth. Echo was sick a few weeks back and she hasn't bleed or so he told me in confidence. He's distraught with the fact that in the matter of three days he had a son, that son was slaughtered and then they are provided with another child."

"Perhaps allowing her son's spirit to find rest will allow Echo to accept the child under her heart."

Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa's hand, "that child we spoke of, it won't be possible now with our technology gone. Not unless…" she was cut off by Lexa's finger to her mouth.

"I mourn that child but we are complete now. We have three children to call our own and if we wish more, there are many that have no parents to call their own. My wish to see you grow with our child and bear it forth is not one that I shall receive in this life." Lexa leaned forward and captured Clarke's lips, resting her forehead against her wife's. "You and our children are more than I believed I would have, I accept the gods providing two orphan children in the place of the one which carries your blood."

Blue eyes searched green and Clarke let a whisper go, "what if I want that baby one day?"

Lexa nodded and brushed a finger across Clarke's cheek. "Then we shall find a warrior…"

"_Shof op_." Clarke smile slightly, "I was asking to see if you were making the decision for yourself or for the both of us." She stood and looked down at Lexa's perplexed face. "I'm not letting anyone else touch me the way I let you."

"If you desire a child Clarke then you shall have a child." Lexa stood and took her hand. "You are mine and all are aware of this. It is not unheard of for a leader to take a warrior to her bed to provide a child, he is aware that the child is not his but the child of the leader and her consort. There would be no shame if you were to take a man to your bed to provide a child."

Clarke shook her head, "I told you that I asked you that only to see if you made the decision for yourself or for the both of us. I mean it when I say that I don't want anyone else but you and if we keep adopting orphan children, then I am completely happy with that." She smiled at Lexa and cupped her cheeks. "I grew up believing I would only have one child and then I was thrown in solitary with the knowledge I'd die without anyone or a child. I'm here now with you and I have not one but three children. It's more than I ever dreamed I'd have and I am completely happy with this future."

A smile crossed Lexa's face and she nodded. "I understand my wife." She kissed Clarke's palm and gently pulled the blond's hands down. "I only wish to provide you everything you desire."

"Well what I desire is to tell our children that they are our children." Clarke pulled back and sighed, "you ready for this?"

"I have been counting the days till I lay eyes on them for the first time and allow myself the happiness of being a mother to more than Costia."

* * *

It took time to retrieve Luka and Maya from their assigned tasks, Drax and Abby keeping the two busy with little things they could handle. They seemed to talk Clarke's head off as they told her of everything they had done since they arrived five days before. She'd been busy planning an offensive and clan meetings along with limited space in the tent had put off the uniting of their family until that morning.

Opening the tent flap Clarke ushered both in and they grew silent immediately. Lexa turned from where she stood viewing maps to wait patiently for the children to say something. Clarke gently prodded them forward till they were a few feet away from Lexa, their heads down.

"I have heard much of you both." Lexa spoke softly, her commanding voice not present despite the language seeming as if she was being _Heda _instead of her softer self. "Am I not able to see the color of your eyes?"

Both looked up and Maya let herself speak softly. "Apologies _Heda_, we mean no disrespect. To stand before you is an honor and we will do as you command."

Lexa met Clarke's eyes before stooping down in front of the children. "I do not wish you to do as I command. I wish you to answer a single question I have."

"We will." Luka whispered and Clarke chuckled, he turned to look at her.

"My warrior disappeared, cowering before _Heda_ as if scared."

He pulled his knife and spoke louder, "I am not scared! I am a second and I shall fight!"

Lexa's chuckle was soft and she took the knife from him gently, placing it on the table nearby as he stood ready to attack. "A brave warrior you are but I have many warriors and many clothing makers." She looked between them, "however I have only one child to call my own. Would you allow yourselves to be called my son and daughter?"

Maya gasped, "you wish to call us your children?"

"I can do no other because my beloved consort has decided to claim you as her own." Lexa looked up at Clarke. "As such we cannot deny the demands of _Skai Heda_ can we not?"

"Can I still be a warrior?" Luka asked and Clarke bent down beside Lexa to look at both the kids.

"I don't think it would be appropriate," the boy's face fell as she spoke, "for the son of _Heda_ to be anything other than a strong warrior." A grin emerged where sadness had been moments before.

* * *

The tent gained in volume as they all sat down to eat, Lexa asking the children of their history. She took interest in both of their lives as well as their interests beyond making cloth and being a warrior. Clarke smiled as Lexa seemed to lose herself in the talks of the children. She watched silently to allow the conversation to flow between the three without barriers.

"Then a wild boar ran through the gate of the camp and all _Skaikru_ screamed." Maya spoke before looking at Luka. "Luka attempted to throw his knife at the boar but he missed, cutting a tree branch from a tree instead. Octavia killed the boar and roasted it for all to eat that evening."

"We shall work on your throwing arm after you have found discipline." Lexa spoke to the boy softly before watching Maya's eyes stray to the maps on the table. "You are interested in my war maps."

Maya nodded, "I made cloth for maps with my mother. Once I made one for myself and my friends so we could assist in the training of thirds. We were asked to be the enemy they would track, we lead them in circles till they became lost but we did not. Our map of the land allowed us to know every creek and stone face so we could not be lost."

"Maya is known for evading the camp guards during a game of chase." Luka piped up with pride, "they can never catch her because she runs like the wind."

Lexa stood and walked to the planning table, turning to look at Maya. "Come join me."

Clarke sat watching as Maya stood and joined Lexa at the table. "No, Luka you'll stay at the table." She met his eyes and he just turned his body to watch his new mother and sister speak.

"Tell me what you see." Lexa motioned to the map and Maya looked at the map laid before them both. "I have been searching for a way to overcome the _Azkru_ camp."

Maya surveyed before she pointed to a place on the map. "They lay beyond the high cliffs, it is a gateway for them to come and go. They cannot pass through or they risk any escape but a gateway is open from two sides. Battle them from the cliffs and block their entrance, they can never again enter _Trikru_ territory again." She looked up at Lexa as if waiting for a rebuking but Lexa merely placed a hand on her back gently.

"Our daughter sees what I cannot my wife." Lexa looked back at Clarke, "one day she will make wise council at clan meetings as her mother has."

* * *

Before Clarke could speak a voice resonated through the tent. "Mommy!"

"I'll get her." Clarke spoke before Lexa could move. "I owe her a cuddle after this morning."

"Costia?" Luka questioned and looked between his new mothers. "Is she now our sister as well?"

"Of course, she is my child as you are." Lexa sat back at the table and Maya joined them.

Luka smiled at her, "I am Costia's personal guard, _Skai Heda_ stated so."

"You should call your new mother by her new title." Lexa spoke softly and let his curious brown eyes. "I believe the title she responds to as your mother is that of 'Mom' but you may call me Mother."

"May I call you by your name until I do not feel as if I dishonor my own mother by calling you as such?" Maya spoke softly and put her head down. "I mean no disrespect…"

Lexa lifted the girl's chin and met her green eyes, "you may call me Lexa until you no longer feel as if you dishonor your own mother by calling me such. There is no disrespect my daughter, your mother will be honored in this tent as will Luka's. You may have two new mothers but you will always have the mother who gave you life, we shall never replace her."

"Thank you." Maya smiled and giggled softly. "You are not as they say you are in the village."

"What do they say of me in the village?" Lexa asked curiously as Clarke walked over with Costia in her arms. "Our daughter was just to tell me of what they say of me in the villages."

"This should be interesting." Clarke snickered slight and sat down, placing Costia in her lap.

Luka looked at Costia and stood up, walking around the table to sit beside his new mother and sister. "Costia, do you remember me?"

Costia turned her head and looked at him, smiling as she saw him. Clarke kissed the girl's head and looked at Luka. "I don't think she could forget her personal guard and brother."

* * *

"Unacceptable!" Lexa's voice drew Clarke's attention away and found her wife angered. However the anger dissolved before she turned back to Maya. "They have said these things of me?"

Maya nodded, "but they are not true. You are not ruthless without a heart and you are not cold as the ice nation." A smile crossed the girl's face, "you are strong and brave and warm. You care for your people and fight those who would harm us. If you had no heart you would not wish to be our mother or respect our families who gave us life."

"Remember I said the same before I knew you." Clarke placed a hand on Lexa's arm. "They need to know you before the legends disappear and the truth emerges."

Lexa motioned with her finger for Luka to come to her and he did, moving over to her. "Tell all who speak such legends that _Heda_ is ruthless with a heart only for her people."

The boy's toothy grin emerged and he nodded. "I shall yell it so they hear."

"I shall as well." Maya stated with a smile.

Lexa looked at them both, "if you are finished with your meal you shall receive a bath for you are in need of one. I shall also find clean clothing for you both."

"Where shall we stay now that we are your children? Will we stay in our own tent or the one we stand in?" Maya looked at her softly, asking a very important question.

"You shall remain here with your mother and I." Clarke spoke softly and looked at both. "Maya, you and I will work on expanding the private quarters tomorrow but for now you shall have beds here in the main area."

* * *

A/N: Okay so a nice chapter after the heavy one previously.

Next...well they have a battle plan so comes the preparation before the battle.

Please read and review...


	26. Queen at a Cost

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**TRIGGER WARNING: KIDNAPPING, ATTEMPTED RAPE AND TORTURE**

* * *

Luna, Ivan and several generals stood among Clarke and Lexa at the planning table. They were preparing for battle and it would be the last one. They were finally matched two warriors to every ice warrior. Everyone stood patiently waiting as Lexa and Clarke unrolled the map that would give them the full battle plan. Abby and Kane stood beside Bellamy and Echo, the former warrior had become the official liaison between both camps due to her wish to stay in the camp to care for the children.

As the map was unrolled, Indra stepped forward to survey the map as did several of the generals. The warrior looked over at Clarke before raising a question of importance. "Is _Skai Heda_ coming into battle with us?"

"No I'm not but that doesn't mean I won't be assisting in what is needed." Clarke looked at her as she spoke. "I'll be staying behind to manage the camp and prepare for the wounded that will come. I have also decided to arrange to have a pyre built so that if any come back, their spirits can be released."

One of the generals surveyed the map, "forgive me _ai kwin_, but why are we to fight them on the high cliffs?"

Clarke allowed the title he'd given her to translate and sink in. _Trikru_ had many names for her and while she had heard herself being called 'queen' among them in conversation, it was the first time she had been addressed as such. "The battle will be before the cliffs, but _Skaikru_ and several warriors will be delivering the final blow. We will be using weapons to destroy the cliffs, burying the passageway under rock. All ice warriors on this side of the cliffs will be blocked off as there is no other way to get to the Ice Nation without going through the passageway. The Ice Nation's mistake was settling in an area that while easily defendable, it also cut them off from everyone else. It's our hope that once the cliff is destroyed, _Alanna kom Azkru_ will be among those trapped. At such time she will be subjected to death by a thousand cuts before a sword is driven through her heart by Echo, making the ice queen pay for the slaughter of Rory Blake."

"This battle ends the war, _jus drein jus daun_!" Lexa chanted, "_jus drein jus daun! Jus drein jus daun!_"

The tent filled with the phrase being repeated by all, even Abby and Kane. "_Jus drein jus daun!_"

* * *

As the room quieted, Lexa looked at them all. "As is tradition before such a great battle among the clans, I formally name my successor until my spirit is found in another." She looked at Clarke, "I name _Klark kom Skaikru_ to lead my people until my spirit is found in another. She is wise and will do what is necessary for _Trikru_ in all manners. I also name her _Trikru Kwin_, my consort and above all others."

Kane and Abby stared in bordering shock as the room beat their fists to their chests before chanting. "_Kwin! Kwin! Kwin!_"

Abby leaned towards Bellamy and Echo, "what are they saying?"

"Just as the Ice Nation has a queen, so now does _Trikru_." Echo spoke softly before letting herself look at Abby. "_Heda_ has named Clarke her consort and _Trikru Kwin_. Queen is higher than generals and equal to _Heda_. However to warriors, if a choice to protect must be made then they are required to protect their queen over their _Heda_. Few female _Heda_ ever take the title because it is a death sentence for their warriors, the warriors must die to protect her."

Bellamy touched his wife's arm, "now they are on equal ground with the Ice Nation, they both have a queen."

"_Azkru Kwin_ will be among the battlefield, so must ours!" One of the many generals spoke and soon the room was muttering.

Luna smiled slightly, "it will give the warriors hope to see their queen beside them in battle."

Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the argument in her eyes before it could be voiced. "Very well, I shall join you in battle. Echo will remain in charge of the camp, all orders she gives must be followed as if they were mine."

* * *

Horses were prepared and Clarke spoke with Lexa as they sat on their horses waiting. Bellamy stood beside his with Echo just a few inches away, they were speaking softly. Bellamy had his hands on Echo's arms and their foreheads rested together.

"Come back to me my husband."

Bellamy pulled his head back and leaned in to kiss her, upon separation he cupped her cheek gently. "I will always try to come home to you. I love you too much to leave this world without you beside me old with age."

"_En ai hod yu in_." Echo pulled away and let him mount his horse, she pulled a sword off her back and held it out. "Carry it and you carry me into battle with you. Demand their blood as they did our son's and bring me their queen so I may carve her heart out."

Bellamy took the sword and put it on his back before gently cupping Echo's cheek. "I'll see you soon, hold down the fort for us and get some rest when you can. That baby needs you just as much as everyone else does."

"I will not allow the child under my heart to be lost, I could not bear such loss again."

"I'm sure it's as strong as you and just as determined to survive." He smiled at her before dropping his hand, grabbing the reins to nudge the horse forward.

* * *

The ride to the cliffs were a three day's ride and they only stopped at night, however the more north they went the colder it became. Clarke sat behind Lexa in their small tent, they had nothing more than a bedroll and a bowl of water under the heavy canvas. It was quiet outside the tent as everyone was trying to stay warm in their tents. Warriors huddled in larger tents or stood watch under layers of furs. Bellamy and Lincoln shared a tent just a few feet away, they could be heard talking about Lincoln's newborn daughter, Aurora, when Clarke slipped inside her tent.

"Your wound is healing well." Clarke dabbed the wet cloth in her hand against Lexa's bare shoulder. "Considering it was infected two weeks ago this is good." She applied a salve to the healing wound before laying a soft cloth across it and pressing in. After she pulled Lexa's shirt back over her shoulder. "What's on your mind? You're quiet tonight and that's rare when we're alone."

Lexa turned slightly to look over her shoulder. "You should not be here with me. Instead of staying with our children within the safety of the camp you bend to the people's demands."

"Lexa…" Clarke went to press a hand against Lexa's cheek but her wife caught her wrist and pushed it down.

"Sleep well Clarke." Lexa moved to the far side of the bedroll and laid down with her back to Clarke.

Clarke sighed and put the cloth back in the bowl of water before leaving over to kiss Lexa's head. "I'm going to go check on our people. Please calm your anger while I'm gone so we can talk. Know I love you, no matter how angry you get at me." Standing, she left the tent and pulled a fur around herself as she left the confines of the tent.

* * *

Moving through the tents she allowed herself to head to the men on the edge of the small encampment. They bowed their heads at her before one stopped in front of her. "Where do you go _ai kwin_?"

"To relieve myself before I finish my checks. I don't plan to go far Taven."

"I shall stand watch, my back to you." He nodded and stepped aside, following her as she moved into the woods.

Finding a tree that was big enough to hide her body she allowed herself to abandon the fur and start to undress. Relieving herself, she dressed quickly so she could pull the fur back on. A branch broke as she buttoned her pants up. She preferred her dresses but war wasn't the place for them so she wore jeans and a burgundy shirt that had been acquired from Camp Jaha months before. Lexa stated that she should be comfortable and her wife knew she was more comfortable in _Skaikru_ clothing versus _Trikru_.

"I'll be right out Taven, give me a moment." Bending down she pulled on the fur and stepped out only to find Taven on the ground with a knife in his throat. "Taven?" Clarke pulled her knife from her boot only to drop it when a hand covered her mouth, a cloth over her nose and mouth. The last thing she thought of before darkness surrounded her was the memory of Lexa with their children two days before.

* * *

Warmth surrounded her when Clarke opened her eyes. She found herself laying on a bed as she sat up, her clothes had been changed as she wore a dress once again. There laid a chain bolted to the floor and it ended with a shackle around her ankle. She started pushing at the shackle but paused when the door opened to reveal a man dressed in brown clothing and a white fur floor-length coat.

He held his arms out and smiled at her, actually Clarke realized he smirked. "My wife always gives me the best women and never have I seen one with hair the color of the sun. You are a rare treasure and to think all I had to do was look to the sky." He sat beside her and Clarke moved back from him. "In time you will not move far from me, you will beg for my hands on you."

"Did you even ask your wife who I am?" Clarke stared at him. "If you had asked you'd know that I'm the last person you'd want to hold here against their will."

He chuckled, "she said you were Skaikru, a prize won in war and that is all I need to know. I am Darren, now do tell me your name."

"_Klark kom Skaikru, Skai Heda, houmon kom Heda Lexa en Trikru kwin_." Her eyes bore into him as her words sunk in. "I am your enemy's wife and believe me, my wife will slaughter every man and woman who gets in her way in order to get me back. There won't be peace like there was the last time your wife kidnapped and murdered Lexa's previous beloved. So if you want to live I suggest you let me go and I will attempt to curb Lexa's urge to slaughter you."

Darren merely smirked and grabbed her by her throat, pushing her back into the bed. Clarke fought him till she kneed him in the groin and gripped her hands around his neck as he fell against her groaning. Squeezing tight, she didn't let go as he struggled to unwrap her hands. His face turned red as he gasped and tried to breath, finally going limp against her.

Clarke pushed him off her before getting up to look around the room. Turning to Darren she noticed silver in his boot and reached in to pull out a knife. Taking it in her hand, she crossed over to the bed and stabbed him in the neck, pulling back as blood flowed out against his skin and stained sheets.

She quickly checked his clothing and found a key, "you are really stupid to carry both of these on you." Unlocking the shackle, Clarke moved to the door and opened it a crack to see warriors in the hall. Sighing she closed the door and leaned against it, looking around the room. There were no windows and Clarke realized the room was probably meant for just sexual liaisons, nothing more because all it held was a bed and the shackle.

Clarke picked up her head when she heard a voice, one she knew belonged to Alanna. Standing she stood behind the door and waited. It opened and Alanna paused in the doorway, her eyes on the bed and her dead husband.

"Darren?" She ran to the bed and gasped, screaming in anguish as warriors filed in. Alanna turned and found Clarke standing by the wall with the bloody knife in her hand. "You will pay for this, seize her!" Warriors grabbed her and she fought but was quickly knocked unconscious.

* * *

Lexa felt anguish despite looking like she wanted to do nothing but harm the person who had taken Clarke. There was little doubt it was an ice warrior as the tracks headed north towards the Ice Nation's camp and a sled with dog prints meant Clarke was taken to the capital. It was bold taking Clarke from her own camp but it was something Alanna would do and Lexa suspected that Alanna wouldn't harm Clarke until Lexa herself arrived. Bellamy and Lincoln rode beside her, both silent but sharing looks.

"Why would they take her to their capital instead of their camp?" Bellamy looked between the two.

"We will have to pass through their camp to get to the capital." Lincoln stated quietly, "if we survive the camp then we will make it to the capital. However there is the likelihood that _Skai Heda_ will be alive when we arrive is growing smaller each hour."

Lexa turned to look at Lincoln, "no, Alanna will keep her alive until I arrive or word of my death is heard. Just as she did with Costia, she will harm Clarke to make me suffer but this time she will harm the one I love before my very eyes. She wishes me to suffer under Clarke's death, to know she is more powerful than I when she can harm those closest to me but those closest to her remain untouched."

"What will they do to her?"

"To tell you would not benefit either of us." Lexa looked over at Bellamy, "focus on the coming battle and capturing the one who stole your son from you."

Bellamy stared at her, "what will they do to her?"

Lexa stopped her horse and stared at him as he stopped beside her. "Alanna will give her to her husband, let him take what he wishes. Then they will tie her to a post and torture her till she is broken. Once she is broken they will wait till I arrive. Once I stand before Alanna, she will kill Clarke and behead her in front of me. That is if she is feeling merciful, if not she'll behead Clarke while she still breathes. That is what Alanna will do to Clarke, does it make you feel better knowing what she will endure?" She moved her horse forward, "we need to keep going. I plan to stop Alanna and if I can't, I wish to give Clarke peace by being the last image she sees before death. To know she was not forgotten as they will make her believe."

Lincoln urged his horse forward and Bellamy followed. "You should not have pushed _Heda_. Her patience is little at this time," the grounder looked at his brother-in-law. "The clan fears what she will become if Clarke is lost. Costia's made her abandon anything perceived as weakness and she was merely her lover. Clarke is her consort and the one she loves above all others, there is little doubt Clarke's death will destroy her."

"What will happen?"

"I have heard her speak about such things. If Clarke was lost to her then _Heda_ would take a knife to herself and release her spirit upon her children reaching maturity. She does not wish to live without Clarke but her death would send the clan into chaos. Her mind would not be straight on matters after Clarke's death, she would only wish to reunite with her beloved in their next life. Her actions could become reckless to allow her to meet death or she may ignore her people in grief."

Bellamy nodded, "then we best find a way to rescue your queen." He sighed and urged his horse forward quickly. "I guess this is why Clarke stays at camp all the time."

"This is true." Lincoln urged his horse to match Bellamy's.

* * *

Clarke found herself crying out for the billionth time as a whip hit her back. Her hands were shackled to a bar above her and she was forced to stand as they whipped her repeatedly. A hand gripped her chin and forced her head up. Alanna smirked at her, clearly delighted at Clarke's pain.

"She will not come for you. She will abandon you as she did Costia, Lexa will not risk war to come for you."

"We are already at war, she has nothing else to lose."

Alanna pulled her hand back, "that sweet daughter of yours would be lost if she was to risk coming. With both her mothers slaughtered in war then she will need a mother to raise her. I would of course rename her so she doesn't carry that horrid name. Perhaps Inga after my beloved sister who was lost."

Clarke wrestled against the chains with fire in her eyes. "Don't you touch my children!"

"Children?" A smirk emerged on the woman's face. "So another has found its way into your tent, I would have to care for this child as well. Don't worry Clarke, they shall be well cared for and I shall tell them how their mothers fought bravely in the war to keep them safe. They won't ever know how you were lost to torture and Lexa lost being slaughtered in battle due to a weakened spirit after your loss."

"You don't know Lexa." Clarke smiled at the thought of her wife. "You assume she'll become weak but quite the opposite. She will become ruthless and slaughter every man, woman and child to avenge me. I'm not a mere healer and lover as Costia was. I am Lexa's wife, consort and _Trikru kwin_. My people will slaughter yours and my spirit will rest knowing I was avenged."

* * *

A hand signal was given and the whipping continued, Clarke gritted her teeth until she couldn't hold the pain in any longer. Her scream erupted, causing Alanna to smirk. Gritting her teeth, Clarke stared at the woman. "You will scream eventually and you will suffer greatly. You killed my husband and in return I shall send your head to Lexa. She will not come for you but she shall feel your death."

"She will come for me!" Clarke spoke each word through the whips. "You will never convince me otherwise." She spoke the full sentence as a break in the whipping occurred.

"_Ai kwin_…" one of the warriors moved into the room with a bloody warrior beside him. "He comes from the camp, rode without stopping."

The warrior stepped forward, looking near death and about ready to collapse. Alanna looked him up and down, a hand signal made the man whipping Clarke stop. "Why do you interrupt me?"

"_Ai kwin_, I rode without stopping because the _Trikru_ are on their way. _Heda_ Lexa sent me with a message to give you." His eyes shifted to Clarke, "she said if you release the _Trikru Kwin _she will retreat. However if she arrives at midday and does not see the _kwin_ alive, she will slaughter all who stand between her and claiming the body of her _houmon_ to release her spirit."

"Leave me!" They were gone seconds later, including the man whipping her. Alanna took a knife from her pocket and glared at Clarke. "You are nothing yet she comes for you. She shall come and find you dying at her feet." She cut Clarke across the arms, "death by a thousand cuts."

* * *

A/N: I had to raise the stakes and Lexa's anger at Clarke made her lower her guard in being protective thus making it possible for a single warrior to get past the defenses.

Next...Lexa arrives at the capital.

Please read and review...


	27. Twilight Sleep and Morning Echo

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Clarke leaned against the pole she was tied to in the middle of the Ice Nation's capital. Several others were tied up as well but they hadn't been kept alive with bits of water and stale bread. Cuts lined her skin and burns laid on her shoulders from a poker being repeatedly driven into her skin. Opening her eyes she saw the sun shining down against the ice she stood on, reflecting off of it as if a mirror.

Yells were heard and she attempted to focus her eyes on their direction to see horses entering the gates. Alanna walked past her to the entering party and Clarke let her head slide forward, too tired and in too much pain to see who had ridden into Eveland. It was only when Alanna spoke Lexa's name that she allowed herself to raise her head again.

"Release my consort this moment and we will go in peace." Lexa stared at Alanna, "I have destroyed your army and the _Skaikru_ who march with me are prepared to destroy your capital."

Alanna took a step forward and Lexa put a hand to her sword. "She murdered my husband, slaughtered him in his bed as if he was nothing. She shall suffer for his death, _jus drein jus daun_. As _Heda_ to your people you know that the crime is punishable by death. However, if you leave in peace I will allow you to take her body to release her spirit."

Lexa looked over and met Clarke's weak eyes. "Allow me to speak to her before she suffers for her crime."

"So you don't object?" Alanna smiled at her, "I thought you would destroy my capital if she was not free."

"Not at the expense of innocents. As is law, my wife must pay for the murder she committed." Lexa met Alanna's eyes. "Allow me to give her knowledge of how to guide herself after her spirit is released."

* * *

The Ice Queen held out an arm and Lexa made her way over to Clarke. The sky leader leaned her head forward and Lexa cupped her cheek. Blue eyes met green as Lexa gazed at her softly.

"He tried to force himself on me." Clarke whispered as her wife brushed her thumb against her pale cheek. "I was defending myself."

"I know my wife and I will not leave you to death." Lexa's voice was lowered so no one would hear her. "I consider his death to be equal for what she did to Costia."

Clarke nodded, "tell our children every day that I never wanted to leave them. Tell them that their mother loved them till her last breath."

"I need your spirit to stay where it is Clarke. Your fight is not over, not yet." Lexa leaned in and kissed her softly. "Forgive me for the pain you will suffer."

Lexa backed away and moved past Alanna, ignoring the loud moans Clarke let go. She moved to her horse and turned to see her beloved wife seizing against the post before going limp. Alanna looked at Lexa as a guard yelled that Clarke's heart no longer beat.

"You denied me the satisfaction of making her pay."

Lexa glared into icy eyes. "You stole Costia from me and knowing what she endured, I would not allow my wife to suffer the same fate. Now, I agreed to leave in peace so give me her body so I may release her spirit."

"I demand blood for what she did…"

"You stole Costia from me and Clarke stole Darren from you, blood has been answered for." The grounder commander stood her ground. "Now release her body to me and I shall leave in peace, if you do not they will destroy this capital. Do not destroy your people over the body of one woman."

Alanna waved her hand and the warrior beside Clarke cut her down, carrying her over to Lexa's horse. He threw Clarke's body over the horse as if it was a sack of grain before moving back. "Do not return to these lands or you will suffer far greater and next time I shall seize your children."

Lexa swung onto her horse and placed her hand on Clarke's back, "Know this Alanna, your men slaughtered Echo's son, you murdered your own blood."

"What did you say?" Alanna moved towards Lexa's horse, "my sister was killed in battle as a young second."

"Did she?" Lexa stared down at the woman before turning her horse and moving out of the capital as fast as her horse would carry her and Clarke's body.

* * *

Lexa continued to ride hard, not even stopping to pull Clarke's body against her but instead manipulated the sky leader during the ride till her arm was around her middle. Riding till she passed the cliff, Lexa turned to see Alanna and several of her ice warriors riding behind on horses. She backed her horse up, holding Clarke's limp body against her as she did so. The action was repeated until Alanna and her men were beyond the cliffs.

"You will give me my sister!" Alanna yelled as she moved towards Lexa.

"_Skaikru!_" Lexa yelled and raised her sword, within seconds an explosion caused the passageway to be blocked by tons of rock from the cliff sides. Lowering her sword she looked at Alanna, "you are blocked from your capital and your people, you and your warriors will suffer for the deaths you have caused."

Immediately Lexa's army moved in and surrounded them, Bellamy and Lincoln rode up to Lexa to stand beside her. Lincoln took Clarke from her and gently cradled the sky leader across his horse. He nodded to his leader, "I will deliver her back to the camp and provide the antidote." He turned and left, riding fast as he held Clarke.

"Antidote?" Alanna looked at the commander as she was forced from her horse as were her men. All were surrounded by at least five men each, unable to escape.

"Twilight Sleep painted upon my lips." Lexa smirked at her, "she will recover and will be present when you pay for your crimes."

* * *

Clarke felt warm as she found herself waking from a deep sleep, fog seemed to fill every corner of her mind. She last remembered Lexa kissing her before darkness and pain encompassed her entire being. Realizing she was on her stomach she opened her eyes to see Lexa resting beside her, watching her softly.

"Lexa?" She touched her wife's cheek and Lexa grabbed the hand, kissing her palm before running fingers across the wrappings on her arms. "What happened?"

"I rescued you from Alanna and she will suffer for her crimes once you are healed." Lexa sat up and gently lifted the cloth across Clarke's back, finding the burns healing. "I had Twilight Sleep painted upon my lips, it is known for making one seem as if death has claimed them when they merely sleep between the living and the dead. An antidote cures the sleep and wakes you after several days." Laying the cloth back down she placed a hand on Clarke's head and looked into her eyes. "Forgive me _ai prisa_, if I had not become angered you would have stayed in our tent with me and not have been captured. My anger allowed for you to be captured."

Clarke smiled at her slightly, "you have nothing be sorry for."

"Our children wish to see you, I told them once you wake they may see you for a short time. You must stay on your stomach and allow the burns on your back to heal. Your mother and Nyko have worked to create a salve that calms the skin and does not let it become angered."

"I'll stay on my back, just bring the kids in."

* * *

Silence was soon replaced by young voices, Clarke watched as her mother brought the three children in while Lexa covered her body with a light fur. Costia immediately climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her mother, touching her face.

"Mommy hurt."

Clarke nodded, "yeah Mommy is hurt but _Nomon_ is helping Grandma to make me better."

"How did you become injured?" Luka inquired softly, his eyes straying to his other mother as she stood on the other side of the bed.

"Your mother fought the Ice Queen's consort when she was taken from our camp." Lexa met her son's soft eyes. "She fought bravely against her capture and the Ice Queen's consort was no match to your mother."

Maya took a few steps forward and hugged Clarke, not realizing the woman immediately stilled when the small hand hit the burns. "Get better soon."

"Gently my daughter." Lexa removed her daughter's hand from Clarke's back and placed it on the pale neck. "Her back has suffered and your hand harms her."

"Sorry." Maya pulled back and held her hands against her chest. "I didn't mean to harm you Mother."

Clarke pulled her small hand into her own. "I know you didn't mean to." She let go of Maya and pulled Luka in till she could ruffle his hair. "You two go do your assigned tasks and let me heal. The sooner I'm healed, the sooner I can get out of bed and tell you stories."

* * *

Once Maya and Luka left with Costia, Abby sat on the bed to look at the wounds. Lexa poured a cup of water and moved to the bed. "It's going to take weeks for these to heal properly." Abby squeezed her daughter's hand. "Unfortunately they will scar and you'll be left with the reminder of what happened forever."

"I'm alive, a few scars are something I can live with." Clarke groaned as she moved onto her forearms in order to take a few sips from the cup that Lexa held. The leader wiped the water from her wife's mouth with her thumb. "Thank you."

Lexa put the cup aside and shook her head. "Do not thank me my wife, if I had calmed my anger you would not be suffering." She looked over at Abby, "I cannot appropriately apologize for the pain I have caused you both."

Abby shook her head, "oh Lexa, honey this wasn't your fault. It may seem like it is because of the actions that lead to Clarke being captured but you didn't plan any of it. If you had planned it then it would be different but I know that Clarke's safety is paramount to you."

"Where is Alanna?"

"Under guard, she is to stay alive until you are healed." Lexa spoke softly as she helped Abby pull the fur over Clarke. "Once you have healed, she will undergo death by a thousand cuts."

"Okay."

Lexa placed a hand on her wife's head, "rest, war is over and peace will come upon Alanna's death."

* * *

Echo nodded to Indra as she moved into the tent Alanna resided in. She and her men were all bound to posts securely and gagged so not to speak. The former warrior removed Alanna's gag and looked up at her, waiting to see what the woman would say.

"You are _Skaikru_, have you come to kill me for what my men did to your camp?"

Taking a few steps back, Echo removed her jacket and pulled her sleeve up to let her tattoo show. She looked back up at Alanna, "_ai laik Echo kom Azkru_."

"Echo?" Alanna's voice was a slight whisper, as if in awe.

"It is I sister and before you ask for my help in assisting, know your men murdered my son before he lived to see two seasons. Your orders demanded my son's blood and in return I demand yours. _Heda_ has permitted me to drive my sword into your heart after you have suffered death by a thousand cuts."

Alanna shook her head, "I did not know you took refuge among _Skaikru_, if I had known…"

"If you had known you would have ordered them to take me before killing them all."

"You would have been spared, your son as well."

* * *

"Echo…" Bellamy slipped into the tent with Echo's name on his lips. "What are you doing?"

Alanna's gaze slid over Bellamy, "you have no business here _Skaikru_!"

"You shut up, you have no room to talk. If I had my way you'd be slowly dying instead of waiting for Clarke to heal." He took Echo by the arm and drew her aside gently. "Echo what are you doing here?"

Echo put a hand to his cheek, "sharing truth my husband. I am saying farewell to my sister so all that remains is the woman who slaughtered our son."

"Sister?" Bellamy looked at her, "I knew you were Ice Nation but…"

"I remember little of the time before but I do remember my sisters." Echo squeezed his arm, "go and let me find peace with my past."

Bellamy looked over at Alanna to see her glare. "You attempt to play mind games with my wife and you'll be seeing a whole different version of death by a thousand cuts."

"Bellamy go, I shall join you after I have finished. When _Skai Heda_ has healed we shall avenge our son so peace may settle before the birth of our child."

He cupped Echo's cheek before leaving the tent, Echo turned back to her sister to meet her steel blue eyes. "You united with _Skaikru_? Why?"

"I can love no other." The words were firm and definite, "he is who I wish to see each night as the sun sleeps and each day as the sun wakes. He is a _Skaikru_ general, a worthy husband and respects our ways. I do not expect you to understand, your union was open to all who wished to enter your husband's bed." Echo looked up at her sister, "when _Skai Heda_ is healed your blood shall answer for the blood of _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ you demanded. Goodbye sister, the next time we see each other, I shall drive a sword through your heart for what you did to my son."

* * *

She put the gag back in Alanna's mouth and turned to leave, not looking back once. Bellamy waited outside the tent and pulled her into his arms as soon as she was within reach. Kissing her head and running a hand through her long locks, braids left behind when she laid down her sword.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." He pulled back to look at her, "I'd understand if you want to mourn your sister despite everything."

Echo shook her head, "there is nothing to mourn. The sister I remember was not _Heda_ or _Azkru Kwin_ nor would she harm innocents to gain land. My sister was soft and gentle, that woman is neither."

"Okay." Bellamy started walking and Echo walked beside him, pulling from his arms so there was space between them. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

"I am aware my husband."

* * *

A/N: I know there was a moment you all were screaming...

Next...Alanna suffers for her crimes and peace begins

Please read and review...


	28. Gift from the Gods

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sound of screams tore through the camp but for the first time Clarke found herself staring at the punishment that was death by a thousand cuts. Her arms had healed and the burns on her back had healed over enough to allow her to wear a light cotton dress that Lexa had a rider retrieve from the small village market outside Polis. Alanna stood tied to a pole undergoing her punishment, Lexa had informed Clarke that she would be allowed to place a single burn into Alanna's skin before Echo drove the sword through her heart.

The hours wore on and Clarke knew the last time she had allowed herself to view the torture had been when she had lead in Lexa's place while the leader recovered. The torture continued into the night and as fires were lit Clarke saw Ryder walk to her with the poker that would be used to make the mark.

"_Ai kwin_." He nodded and held out the poker to her, allowing her to take it slowly.

Clarke looked over at Lexa and she merely met blue eyes, strength and reassurance laid in the green eyes. Looking over at her mother, Clarke saw Abby just watching with concern on her face as if wondering what her daughter planned on doing. Instantly the sky leader moved to the fire that was beside Alanna's post and dipped the poker in it, waiting till it became red hot.

Alanna's eyes were wide as Clarke moved towards her before the sky leader placed it in the pale of water a few feet away.

"Blood has had blood." Clarke yelled and turned to all the grounders around her. "I do not demand blood because too much has been spilled. Our children are being slaughtered by _Azkru_ because we continue to slaughter their children. The war ends with this death, _Azkru_ are no longer our enemies and we shall no longer attack them. They lay beyond our reach as we lay beyond theirs. Tonight we claim the final _Azkru_ life." She turned to look at Alanna, "your husband's blood pays for the blood you demanded of _Costia kom Trikru_. The only life your blood will spill for tonight is that of a defenseless child, your sister's son."

She backed up and turned to walk away, Alanna yelled after her. "You are weak!"

Several men moved to strike her but Clarke put up a hand and they backed off. She took her place beside Lexa and stared at the queen tied to the post. "If I was weak, I'd have died in the Ice Nation." Clarke nodded to Echo and the woman drew her sword before moving over to her sister.

"_Yu gonplei ste odon sis_." The warrior put the sword through her sister's chest and Alanna's body went slack against the wood.

Lexa turned to Ryder and nodded, "bury her, her spirit will not seek another."

"No." Clarke spoke as she stared at Alanna. "Burn her," she met Lexa's eyes. "They cannot be left without leadership, they are beyond us and we are beyond them. Peace has to be maintained and destroying her spirit will show we only hold vengeance."

"_Heda?_" Ryder questioned Lexa and she gave a nod.

"You heard your queen, do as she commands."

* * *

As the sun rose the ashes of Alanna's bury pyre slowly fell to the ground. Clarke stepped up to Echo as the pregnant warrior just stared at her. Lexa watched as Clarke put a hand to the warrior's back and spoke quietly.

"I lost my father when his assigned position called on him to do something too great." Clarke saw Echo looking at her. "Your sister was changed by many things but none of them are your fault or lie on your being the reason. Just as my father's death had nothing to do with me."

"If I had not been lost…"

Clarke nodded, "perhaps things would have been different but then so would a lot of things. You being lost allowed you to be _Trikru_, which allowed you to be captured by the mountain and be there when we Bellamy needed you. You would not have Bellamy, Rory wouldn't have been born and loved as he was and you wouldn't have this child now. All things happen for a reason, my father's death allowed me to be locked up and be sent here. It allowed me to establish peace for our people and stop wars."

Echo stared at the ashes. "The gods choose us to do what they wish, their plan is greater than we could imagine. Each of us has a part in life and all life affects one another in some way. I cannot forget what could have been if I had been there, perhaps she would not have been so ruthless."

"But would you change your life, give up Bellamy and the future ahead if you could?"

"Not even to save my sister." Echo met blue eyes, "thank you _ai kwin_ for your words."

Clarke squeezed her arm and walked towards Lexa, the grounder fell in line with her wife as they headed towards their tent. "You sensed her need for comfort."

"Just as you once did for me." Clarke smiled and looked ahead. "So, what does peace look like for our people?"

"Tomorrow we lead our people to Tondc, the rebuilding has been completed. After our people are settled, you and I shall take our children and live in the home of _Trikru Heda_." Lexa paused once they were inside their tent. "Your mother may join us if she wishes."

"As much as I love my mother, having her live with us is too much." Clarke chuckled and moved to the table that held a pitcher of water.

Lexa moved to her wife and placed her hands gently on Clarke's arms. "Then we will have her once a season so that our children may enjoy her and you do not find yourself mourning her absence."

Clarke moved from her hold and bent down to pick up Costia's toys where they laid strewn across the floor. "Sounds perfect."

"Something weighs your shoulders down _ai prisa_." Lexa bent down beside her wife and placed a hand over Clarke's to pause her efforts. "Tell me."

"Doesn't matter." She pulled the toy horse from under her wife's hold and stood, placing them in a box that had been designated for Costia's toys.

* * *

Lexa watched Clarke retreat past the curtain and followed her, watching as Clarke removed her dress and pulled on a shirt and pants instead. Moving forward, the grounder pulled on her wife's hair and gently began to start the process of braiding when Clarke pulled away. "Why do you pull away from me?" Lexa caught Clarke's wrist and used a finger to tilt the blond's chin up.

"Because I'm scared and burned," blue eyes met green. "I don't want you to see me like this or touch me. I know you must think I'm no longer like I was, I'm no longer beautiful like you used to say. Now I'm just grotesque."

"No you are beautiful Clarke." Lexa shook her head and cupped the blond's cheek carefully. "You think I want only your skin but I hold something more pure and beautiful than your skin could ever be." She smiled softly, "I hold your heart and it is mine. I hold it and I experience it's beauty every day when you lead our people, teach our children and when you smile. Your eyes show strength and courage more than a thousand warriors, more than me and I want to draw on that daily until my spirit leaves this body and perhaps even in the next life."

Clarke looked down, "so how I look doesn't matter? You don't care that I no longer look like I did?"

Lexa dropped her hands and ran them down her side before slipping them under Clarke's shirt. Clarke's breath increased as Lexa's hands slowly slid up her back under the shirt, slowly pulling it up and over the sky leader's head. Walking around the still blond she let her fingers touch the burns and whip marks on her back. "Each mark tells your strength and courage. They tell of your love for me and our children that you would take each so you could keep us safe from her. They tells of your actions to escape, to return to your people." Between words she kissed each mark she could find and Clarke relaxed back against her. "You are beautiful _ai prisa_, we all have burns and scars to show our life battle. Some say the more you have the more the gods smile upon you, to show you still live."

"I don't think they smile on me."

Lexa pulled Clarke against her and rested her chin on her wife's shoulder. "There was once a story the marker told me when I received my first mark. He said that I should not fear the burn in any aspect because one day my _houmon_ would think me beautiful. He said once there was a warrior who wanted only an equal for a wife and while many wanted him, he did not want them. He searched all the land the clan had before he happened upon a cave to take shelter for the night. Inside the cave was another warrior, alone and without her people. When asked why she was alone she showed him her back riddled with scars and burns.

"She had killed an entire enemy village when it housed the murderer of a great general. The warrior stated that he had finally found his equal and stayed with her in the cave. She turned him away because no one wanted her, she had been declared an honorable warrior but an unbeautiful woman. The warrior stated that he knew no greater beauty than a woman who would protect her people as if they were her children."

Clarke turned her head slightly, "her beauty was in her skills and instinct to protect."

"Yes, as are yours." Lexa kissed her shoulder over one of the burns. "I shall tell you every day how beautiful you are _ai prisa_ so you may never forget. You are my _houmon_, the mother of my children and the one I stand beside till my spirit leaves this body. You are all I want and all I love, there will never be another."

"I should have told you how I felt."

Lexa nodded, "if you had I would have reassured you sooner. No scars can make me think less of you." She turned Clarke towards her and nudged her nose against the blond's. "Even if you slit my throat tonight, my love for you would continue into the next life. You are my weakness Clarke and I am grateful you fell from the sky to be such."

"Mother!" Maya's voice echoed from outside. "_Nomon_ come quickly, it's Luka!"

* * *

Clarke grabbed her shirt from the floor and threw it on as Lexa rushed outside the tent. The blond was behind her quickly and saw Drax carrying the crying boy, who was holding his arm to his chest. Drax moved inside the tent at Lexa's direction and put the boy on a nearby stool.

"Mother what is wrong with him?" Maya inquired where she stood holding Costia's small hand while Clarke bent down to examine the small boy.

"Luka what were you doing baby?" Clarke gently pulled his arm away from his chest but he yelped and cried harder. "It's broken and needs to be set."

"Drax go to the healer's tent and get the required materials immediately." Lexa directed him and he quickly left. "My son how did this occur?" She bent down beside Luka and Clarke.

"Tree…" he sobbed and looked down. "I was…was climbing it. Mico said…he said I was too small." Sobs continued and Clarke pulled the boy into her lap as she sat on the ground, "I am sorry _Nomon_."

Lexa sighed and brushed at his brown hair, "while you should not have climbed the tree, you are not in trouble. You have learned your lesson and while painful, you are strong and can overcome this injury."

"Luka sad." Costia said and walked to her brother, patting his back gently. "Mommy better."

Clarke smiled, "Costia is right, I'm going to make it better but no more climbing trees."

The little boy nodded his head against her chest and Clarke shared a look with Lexa as they both tried to sooth the six year old. Lexa put a hand to her son's back and sat beside him, "warriors do not cry when they are injured as it is a sign of weakness. However, your tears show your strength as you are not afraid of your pain and knowledge of how it came to be."

"I do not want to be a warrior anymore."

"What do you wish to be? You can do anything you wish, that is my promise."

Luka raised his head and looked at his mother, "I want to be a healer like Mother."

* * *

When night fell a celebration went on through camp and Clarke found herself swaying to drums as she rocked Costia to sleep. Maya and Luka had been given permission to stay up and celebrate with the others but would return when their grandmother retired to her tent. The youngest of the children was not without her stubbornness to stay up despite her tiredness.

"You look like a goddess." Clarke looked up to see Lexa by the curtain, the brunette moved into their space as Clarke swayed with the sleeping toddler. "I never tire of the beauty that is my wife when she is with our children."

Clarke gently placed Costia in her crib and paused when she felt Lexa's hands on her waist. "Lexa…"

"Let me show you how beautiful you are?" Lexa met blue eyes as Clarke turned, "let me worship you like you deserve _ai prisa_."

The soft voice and even softer eyes made Clarke loose her breath. Her eyes lingered between her wife's eyes and lips before giving in to her craving to drown in everything Lexa was. Claiming her wife's lips, Clarke moved her backwards to their bed. At the last moment Lexa turned them and laid her gently across the furs till her blond hair spread out across the dark material.

"You look at me like you've never seen me before." Clarke let her hands slide down Lexa's arms as the grounder crawled over her. "Is it the scars…"

Lexa smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. "It is as if I am looking upon the perfect creature made by the gods. Your hair like the sun, untouchable yet I run my fingers through it." Her fingers touched Clarke's hair before kissing her shoulder, "your skin like water, soft and yielding." Moving up she stared into Clarke's eyes. "Your eyes like the sky you fell from, endless and beautiful."

A smile emerged on Clarke's face, "that's really how you see me?"

"When we met for the first time I wondered how such beauty could exist. Then in that second I was reminded that you fell from the sky, a gift from the gods and only after I knew you did I know you were to be mine." Lexa drew her finger against Clarke's cheek, "my second and last love, the one who challenged me to see life differently and who accepted me as I was without expectations to change. Your strength is more than my own, it always has been and always will be. That is why you are _Kwin_ and I am merely _Heda_, you are a mother to our people while I am a warrior."

Laugher erupted from the sky leader and she watched Lexa smile at it. "You are so corny but I love you." Clarke pulled her face down and kissed her before pulling back. "Make me forget everything but you."

"I had plans to, I already requested your mother take Maya and Luka after the celebrations have ended." Lexa sat back on Clarke's legs and gently pulled the sky leader's shirt up. "I plan to worship you."

"Let me up for a second." Clarke tried to get up and Lexa moved off of her. "I'm going to give Costia to my mother."

Lexa laid back on the bed, "do not be gone long my wife for I may fall asleep."

Clarke picked up the sleeping toddler and looked over at her wife. "The likelihood of you falling asleep before you've had your way with me is about as likely as me becoming the new _Azkru Kwin_." With that the blond was gone with the sleeping toddler and left her wife waiting in bed for her.

* * *

A/N: Alanna is dead and peace can begin.

Next...Another time jump, about six months this time.

Please read and review...


	29. A New Era Has Begun

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sound of music filled the air as Clarke found herself walking through the village of Lexa's birth. With Bellamy and Echo visiting from Tondc, the kids were occupied and Lexa was away meeting with Ivan to go over trade agreements. Pulling her cloak tighter over her head she weaved in and out of the people crowded in the small central area for the festival. She only had one warrior with her and she'd ordered Ryder to keep at least a twenty foot distance as she wanted to be just Clarke instead of the woman who was consort to their _Heda_.

Pausing at a small stall she surveyed the glasses that lay full of wine and water. Collecting a glass of wine she put down a coin that would pay for it and the woman at the stall only smirked as she pulled the cup to her mouth.

Before it could touch her lips the glass was on the ground and Ryder stood beside her. He glared at the woman and swapped quick Trigedasleng with her, collecting a water he handed it to Clarke and gently lead her a few feet away from the crowd.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Clarke looked at her warrior. "I told you to stay back."

He merely looked down at her, "the wine makes one forget themselves and contains an herb that makes one seek the beds of others."

Clarke nodded, "what is the herb called?"

"I do not know but I know the woman who makes the wine and there is suspicion that her actions have caused the destruction of several unions. Her eyes stated she knew who you were and was amused, planning for your betray of _Heda_."

"I wish to speak to her, bring her to me."

* * *

He gave a nod before disappearing and Clarke took a sip of her water. The clearing of a throat made her turn to see a man around her age and he held out a flower to her. She took it and smiled, "_mochof_."

"_Pro_." He leaned in to kiss her only to back up when she put a knife to his stomach. He spoke rapid Trigedasleng before she put up a hand, which he ignored.

"_Shof op!_" She spoke firmly and glared into him. Removing her knife as Ryder returned with the stall woman, she watched the woman bow her head.

"_Ai Kwin_." The woman raised her head and Clarke nodded to the man beside her, Ryder quickly removed him as the man started profusely apologizing for his actions upon hearing who she was.

Clarke met the woman's eyes as her knife was sheathed. "You will stop lacing the wine with the herb and pay restitution to the unions you destroyed…"

"I have done nothing _ai kwin_."

"Lying to me will gain you lashes so stay silent. Now, you have heard my command and you will follow it or you shall find yourself exiled from this village." Clarke took a step towards the woman. "Do you understand me?"

"_Sha ai kwin_." The woman gave a nod then bowed her head before leaving.

Ryder returned and Clarke looked up at him, "I'm ready to return home, it was a bad idea to come here tonight."

* * *

Lexa's return the following day was filled with hugs and incessant chatter from the kids. Clarke stood watching with a smile on her face as Lexa dropped her mask and embraced the children, speaking to them as if their interests were her number one priority in life. Green eyes met hers over Luka's head and she knew the ache that Lexa probably held was as strong as hers. It would be night before they could talk but it would be worth it.

Night fell and Clarke stood placing laundry away when warm hands touched her sides. Turning she found Lexa standing behind her, a look of hunger in her eyes. The brunette captured her lips and dug her fingers into golden strands. Only upon air being necessary did Clarke pull away and stared into green eyes.

"Forgive me."

Lexa shook her head, "why would I need to forgive you my wife? What have you done that warrants such?"

"I'm pregnant." Clarke took Lexa's hand and pressed it against her belly. "I should have waited for you but I didn't know how long it would take or how many attempts so I went ahead. My mother's technique worked using the technology from Mount Weather."

A large smile broke out on the woman's face and she bent to the ground, both hands resting on Clarke's hips. "I have been away for four moons, how old is the child?" She raised Clarke's shirt and touched the soft yet firm skin. "The child is already past two moons…"

"Three, the first try worked." Clark gently caressed Lexa's hair. "I'm fourteen weeks, so about three and a half moons."

"Our child grows under your heart." She looked up at Clarke's blue eyes. "Which warrior did you select?"

A grin crossed her face, "his name is Nan and he's from your home village. I did some research and you're second cousins, your father's mother was sisters with his mother's mother. So our child will share some of your blood."

Lexa rose from the ground and cupped Clarke's face, "you allowed our child to have my blood as well as yours. Again you honor me and show me once again how unworthy I am of you."

Clarke cupped her face and smiled, "I love you and I want this baby to be a part of you as much as it is a part of me." Pulling away she took Lexa's hands and pulled her from the small closet into the bedroom towards the bed. "I plan to show you how much I've missed you once I get that armor off of you."

Pulling Clarke closer, the grounder looked her wife up and down. "When you are finished I wish to see what our child has added to your body." Her nose bumped gently against Clarke's. "Already your hips are preparing to birth our child and I crave to see everything."

"My hips are wider, my boobs are bigger and my stomach is growing. Nothing else has changed I promise."

"Except you are grow more beautiful." Lexa kissed her as they both began unbuckling the armor and allowing it to fall to the ground. "You are a goddess growing new life, I only wish to worship you as such."

Clarke pulled back and looked at Lexa, "I forgot to tell you my mother is coming tomorrow and staying for a week."

Lexa paused in her actions and met Clarke's eyes. "I see." She turned to the bed and Clarke pulled her back till she stood with her chest pressed against the warrior's back.

"I was only telling you, I didn't give you permission to stop." Clarke pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "Your queen demands that you get lost in her and allow her to be lost in you."

"Such demands cannot be ignored or I would face death." Lexa turned to her and met her eyes.

"We wouldn't want that would we?"

* * *

Entwined together as the moon reached through the window of their room, Lexa watched Clarke as the blond lightly dozed beside her. "Sleep _ai prisa_, sleep so our child may grow and you are rested for your mother's visit that is to come tomorrow."

"Why do you still call me your princess when everyone calls our daughters that and they call me queen?" Clarke asked as she opened her eyes and let her head fall against the feather-filled pillow.

Lexa leaned her head against her bent arm and looked down at Clarke. "You were my princess before you were our people's queen. Our daughters gained only the title because you are queen, it is only a title for them while our titles are who we are. They are little importance to our daughters while we carry the weight of their meaning."

Clarke smiled and allowed herself to get comfortable against the mattress. "I remember from my medical training on the Ark that I should start feeling the baby move in a few weeks. It'll be a month or two before you feel it."

"Eyla or Jake." Lexa spoke quietly, "that shall be their names."

"Eyla, where is that from?"

Clarke reached a hand out for Lexa's hand and Lexa took it. "My mother's name was Eyla and I thought it fitting for our daughter. Jake after your father if it is a son."

"I was actually thinking of Anya but I like Eyla," she turned onto her side and nodded. "Eyla is beautiful and I think it's perfect. I'm kind of hoping it's a boy so Luka has someone to play and train with one day."

"Another son would be a joy, we have two daughters and two sons would be ideal because they would have a companion through life to confide in."

Clarke yawned and nodded, falling silent as Lexa leaned over her gently to blow out the candle on the bedside table. The brunette leaned down and kissed her gently, "sleep _ai prisa_, dream of our child and the future ahead. _Ai hod yu in_, as does our child."

* * *

Lexa looked up from where she sat eating breakfast to see Maya and Luka trudging in slowly to the table with Clarke behind them. She held Costia in her arms and ushered the other two the empty chairs waiting on either side of their mother.

"You have risen early." Lexa spoke softly as sleepy eyes looked back at her. "Are you eager for your mother's mother's arrival?"

Maya nodded and rubbed her eyes as Luka put his head on his arms. "Grandma said she wanted to go for a ride down to the river for healing plants the next time she came since we have an abundance. Luka and I promised that if we were able we would ride with her."

"I want to sleep!" Luka moaned as Clarke gently handed Costia to Lexa and started placing bowls of soft heated oats in front of the children.

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late." Clarke ruffled his hair and shared a soft smile with Lexa at their son's insistence that he could stay up because he was seven instead of six years of age.

Lexa held the bowl that Costia ate out of, she had reached two years of age a few months before and was fiercely independent when it came to feeding herself. Clarke's attempts at training her to relieve herself in the relief buildings instead of the cloths she wore were a slow process but progress was being made. "I believe tonight you should go to sleep with the sun."

"I agree." Clarke reached for Lexa's bowl. "Do you want more?"

Lexa waved her off and pulled the bowl back from her grip, "sit and eat, I have already eaten."

"I heard your village is having a festival to mark the harvest and I thought we could take the children and my mom this evening." Clarke sat down and Lexa nodded with a hint of a smirk.

"Your mother would do best to not drink the local wine." Lexa chuckled softly, "it is known for it's ability to drive one to another's bed. I would not want your mother to have to explain this to Marcus."

"I found that out the other night when I went to the festival." Clarke met Lexa's eyes, "Ryder pushed the cup from my hand before I could drink it. I told the woman to stop lacing the drinks with the herb or she'd be exiled. I don't think she'll be doing it again."

"If that is so then unions are once again safe." Lexa gently lowered Costia's arm so the spoonful of oats did not fall due to the spoon's angle. "Careful my daughter before you spill your food."

* * *

The couple sat on the porch of the residence while the kids ran around in the yard when the sound of hooves brought stillness. Clarke stood as her mother and Kane entered with Ryder on horseback. The children all ran to her and she smiled as she slipped from the horse she rode on.

"Grandma!" Maya yelled and accepted her hug after Abby had picked up Costia. "Do you still plan to go to the river for healing plants? Luka and I wish to go as well if you plan to do so."

Abby chuckled, "probably tomorrow, I'm staying for a few days so we'll have time to collect and make the ointments."

"Can I assist in the making of the ointments?" Luka asked as he hugged her.

"I could use help since we have a lot to make." A grin broke out on the boy's face as she told him he could help.

Kane slid from his horse and Luka ran to him, "Marcus!"

"Hello my boy." He picked the boy up and swung him onto his back, walking over with Luka on his back. "Have you been giving your mothers a hard time?"

"I have been obedient."

The man chuckled, "I'd bet they'd have a story or two if I asked."

Clarke smiled at her mother and accepted a hug, "hi Mom."

"How are you?" Abby pulled back and looked her up and down. "How is the pregnancy progressing?"

"It's going well." Clarke looked beside herself to meet her wife's eyes. "I finally told Lexa last night."

Kane chuckled from where he stood, "we can see her pride already."

"Come, the midday meal is almost prepared." Lexa turned and Clarke grabbed Maya, tickling her as they made their way in.

"Mother!" Maya laughed and ran from her mother into the house.

"Babe we should have the meal outside." Clarke called after her wife, "it's nice after all."

* * *

Most of the day was spent outside and while Lexa spoke with Kane and Abby, Clarke allowed herself to finish the laundry that lay on the clothesline. She was determined to do something to help out around the house despite the attendants that showed up in the morning. Smiling she looked over to see Maya helping one of the men to rake leaves into piles but they were constantly being interrupted by Luka and Costia jumping in the piles.

"You seem to be really happy here." Abby appeared beside her and let a smile slip at the sight of the children laughing, their games from jumping in piles of leaves turning to chase. "As are the kids, this life is much more suitable for you all."

"Peace suits you too." Clarke smiled at her wife before looking down to fold the large cloth she had in her hand. "Has Marcus asked you to marry him yet?"

Abby took a fur from the line and folded it, placing it in the basket at Clarke's feet. "I don't think he will. Life is different here on the ground and while I loved your father, marriage…

"You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to." Clarke smiled as she removed the last piece of clothing from the line and folded Costia's small dress. "Marcus and I won't be calling each other father and daughter but I know you love him and he balances you. Whatever you choose, I'll support you. Besides, having him as a stepfather wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He loves the kids and Lexa respects him as much as I do if not more and that's a feat."

"That means a lot to me Clarke, especially given everything we've been through." She picked up the basket and smiled. "I'll put these inside for you."

Watching her mother walk away, Clarke smiled and moved over to her children. Snatching Costia up, she gently threw the girl into the leaves and let herself fall back against them. Laughter escaped the little girl and she too laughed. "Mommy!" Costia threw herself at Clarke and the woman accepted all the girl's kisses.

"Oh you got me my little warrior!" Clarke pulled Costia back and looked at her, blue eyes shining bright. "I have been captured by the mighty _Trikru Prisa_, forever your prisoner of war."

The girl laughed as did Maya and Luka, the younger of the two walked over and met his sister's eyes. "You should claim your prize Costia, making Mother give you whatever you wish."

"Yes mighty _Prisa_, what do you demand as a prize?" Clarke set her on her feet and watched the tiny face scrunch up in confusion. "What can Mommy give you?"

"Kiss!"

"A kiss as your prize, if that is your demand I shall give you all my kisses." She leaned in and kissed Costia's cheeks until the girl squealed to get away, running to her other mother.

Lexa caught the girl and smiled, pulling her into her lap. "Are you tired my daughter?"

"NO!" Costia looked up at her mother with a look that rivalled Clarke's stubborn features. Lexa wondered for the billionth time how it was their child took after Clarke so much but did not have any relation to the woman.

Kane pulled the girl from her mother's lap and held her up in the air, giggles ensued. "Are you being a naughty girl?"

"No…" Costia hugged him and kissed his nose. "Kane play!" She pulled back and tugged on his hands.

The man stood and scooped the girl up, throwing her in the leaves as her mother had done moments before. He then dodged Maya's hand before taking off after her and Luka in a game of tag.

* * *

A/N: I hope this rewrite satisfies you all.

**Next...the last chapter and the birth of our new prisa or pris.**

Please read and review: BOY OR GIRL? I'LL DECIDE BASED ON WHAT YOU ALL VOTE.


	30. New Life in a New Era

Dawn of A New Era

Spoilers: All Episodes

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lexa woke to the sounds of moans and was prepared to wake her beloved wife from a nightmare as she reached over to the side of the bed where Clarke lay. Instead her hand was met by a wet surface and instantly she sat up to see Clarke leaning against one of the four posts that held their bed's canopy. Lighting a candle she moved from the bed and over to Clarke.

"The child comes?" Lexa asked as she gently rubbed her wife's back and Clarke leaned her head against the post.

"My water broke a few hours ago, I've been trying to let you sleep but the pain keeps coming more frequently." Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa. "The baby will probably be here before midday if not by sunrise."

The leader nodded and moved to the bed, beginning to strip the wet sheets from the soft mattress made of feathers and canvas tarp. "I shall alert the midwife, you should rest for it will reserve your strength when you deliver the child."

Within moments the sheets were replaced and Lexa started guiding Clarke to the bed. Once the sky leader was laying down, Lexa quickly dressed. "My mom can deliver the baby."

"I am aware but there can be no doubt that you delivered a healthy child." Lexa pulled on her jacket and met Clarke's eyes. "The midwife will be here to assist your mother and to spread the word that our child has been born healthy." Leaning down, she kissed Clarke's head despite the sky leader groaning in pain and clutching the bedding. "Take my hand my wife, share your pain with me."

"I don't think you want this!" Clarke groaned and snatched her wife's hand, squeezing it hard as she fought through the contraction.

* * *

The entire house was woken as the sun met the horizon to Clarke screaming at Lexa to get out of the bedroom and from her sight. Maya stood by her door watching as her mother was pushed from the room by her grandmother and the midwife, clearly more invested in the happiness of the birthing mother instead of their lives.

"You wanted this!" Clarke yelled and screamed, "you should be enduring this not me! You can go to hell Lexa!"

Lexa merely watched from the doorway as Abby stood beside her daughter as Clarke leaned against the bed, trying to breathe through heavy contractions.

"_Nomon?_" Maya spoke softly and Lexa turned from the doorway to her daughter, moving to comfort her. "Why is Mother yelling at you?"

Lexa ushered her daughter into her room and sat her on her bed. "Birthing a child is painful, beyond the pain of battle wounds and simple injuries. Your mother battles this pain with angered words." Gently pulling strands of dark hair behind Maya's back, she began to braid the locks in a pattern that was familiar. "Once the child has entered the world she will calm her anger and be as she has always been."

"I wish a sister, do you know if it is male or female?"

Lexa chuckled, "I wish to know and with _Skaikru_ technology we could know but your mother wishes to allow the gods to surprise her." Gently tying a small ribbon to the lock of hair that was entwined into a braid, Lexa turned her daughter gently. "No matter a brother or sister, I am sure you will protect them."

"And love them _Nomon_," Maya hugged Lexa and pulled back. "I will start the chores after our meal since mother is unable."

"I am sure she would appreciate such help," lifting her daughter's chin she smiled. "Especially since she is performing a task that is given from the gods. Birthing new life is a task far greater than any chore we could perform."

"LEXA!" Clarke's voice rang through the house and Lexa smiled softly as she stood from Maya's bed.

"Go, I will see to Costia and Luka." Maya smiled at her and watched her mother leave.

* * *

Lexa found Clarke hugging the bedpost that she'd taken to loving since the labor began. Moving past Abby and the midwife, she put a hand to Clarke's back and gently moved sweat soaked hair aside. "I am here _ai prisa_." Looking at Clarke's tired and pained face, Lexa brush her lips against Clarke's temple. "If I could take this pain from you I would."

Clarke moved her hand to capture Lexa's and held it tight, "you're here, that's all that matters." Looking up at green eyes she smiled slightly, "it'll be worth it soon." Groaning she leaned back against the post. "Mom I need to push."

"Too soon!" The midwife said and waved her hand, "harm you and child."

"No I really need to push!" Clarke groaned and Lexa placed a hand on her arm as she spoke to the woman.

Abby moved over and gently helped Clarke onto the bed, "I'll check you and see."

"Too soon, waste time. First child never fast, all day!" The midwife stated bluntly and Abby looked over at her as she sat back.

"She's ready."

Lexa let a small smile go and moved to sit on the other side of the bed beside Clarke, taking her hand gently. "Soon our child will be here." She watched the midwife and Abby argue as Abby continued to prepare what was needed. "This one is strong like you, determined to control its own destiny instead of allowing the gods to choose for it."

Clarke squeezed her hand and groaned, "I have to push!"

Abby moved to the end of the bed with the midwife shaking her head as she stood arms folded a few feet away. "It's okay baby, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Looking over at Lexa, she nodded. "Lexa can you help her sit up slightly and let her lean against you?"

* * *

Lexa did as she was instructed and continued to hold Clarke's hand as she began to push with contractions. Abby coached Clarke through the pushing but after what seemed like a decade the woman in her arms shook her head, clearly exhausted.

"I can't…"

"Honey you need to." Abby rubbed her leg and looked at Lexa, clearly asking silently for some encouragement.

Combing back sweat-soaked strands of hair, Lexa kissed Clarke's temple. "You can do this _ai prisa_, after all that you have done and survived, this is nothing more than a simple task. I know you are tired and you will rest when the child arrives, I will make it a command that you are given rest but for now you must bring our child forth. Allow me to know if I have a son or daughter, I know you wish to know as well."

Clarke summoned her strength and started pushing again, Abby nodding as she did. "Good, just one more big push Honey."

"It's been hours that you've been saying that."

"Just one but you're almost there." Abby rubbed her leg and Clarke bore down, groaning as she did. "That's it, yes Clarke that's it."

* * *

A cry split through the room and Clarke leaned back against her wife, clearly exhausted. However within moments she held out her arms as Abby finished tying off the umbilical cord and cut it. Lexa smiled fully as Clarke was handed the baby, "the child is beautiful."

"Congratulations, you have another daughter." Abby smiled and Clarke grinned as she took the tiny hand in her own. "What's her name?"

"Eyla," Clarke said softly as she looked up at Lexa. "_Eyla kom Trikru en Skaikru_."

Lexa gently took the baby when offered from Clarke and held her daughter. "She has your eyes," looking down at Clarke she smiled softly. "As I hoped."

Clarke went to sit up but paused, "why do I feel the need to push again?"

"It's the afterbirth." Abby stated and moved back over to the bed, she'd left to give the two privacy. "The placenta and the amniotic sac she was in, go ahead and push lightly and I'll help you with it."

"No, something is wrong." Clarke looked up at her, "the pain is coming in waves again."

Abby nodded, "that's normal, go ahead."

Bearing down slightly Clarke groaned and felt her mother tug on the umbilical cord that was still attached inside her. She didn't think that the placenta and amniotic sac would fill like her daughter had but she'd never given birth so she trusted her mother. However when her mother gasped she realized something was wrong.

"What is it?" Clarke asked as she started breathing heavy and Abby shook her head.

"Honey push, push now!" Abby met Clarke's eyes, "Clarke I need you to push. I was wrong, it's not the afterbirth, it's twins."

"Twins?" Clarke looked at her confused before the urge to push was overwhelming and seconds later she heard the second cry.

* * *

Lexa looked between Clarke and the baby in Abby's arms as the woman wrapped the baby. Abby smiled at Clarke as she handed the baby over, "congratulations."

Clarke met Lexa's eyes and laughed slightly, "twins, two in one."

"As I stated before, our people are fertile." She chuckled and touched the baby's cheek. "Our children share your eyes ai prisa."

"_Ai hod yu in_." Clarke stated and Lexa gently kissed her, careful of the bundles in their arms.

"As I do you my wife." Lexa smiled and met her blue eyes. "I never believed the seer when she told me I would have two great loves, my love for Costia seemed too great and too painful. I am happy to know I was wrong. You fell to the ground, a gift from the gods and instead of an enemy I found who I was meant to have beside me until my spirit finds another."

The baby in Clarke's arms moved slightly and made a soft noise, looking down she smiled as Lexa let a soft chuckle go. "I guess we should find out whether we have another daughter or a son."

"It's a boy." Abby spoke as she walked over to them. "I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry."

"A son and a daughter." Lexa kissed Clarke and held her chin lightly. "I do not deserve what you have given me once again."

* * *

Once everything was cleaned up and Clarke was resting, Lexa stood watching the twins as they lay in the crib that Costia had once laid in. Smiling softly she touched the boy's hand as she moved it slightly, the small hand wrapping around her finger. A knock made her look up to see Maya and Luka in the doorway, Costia stood in front of them only be held in place by Maya's hand.

"May we come in and see our new brother or sister?"

Lexa waved them in and over to the crib, "your new brother and sister, your mother birthed two children into the world today." She picked up Costia and held her, "Costia this is your new brother Jake and your new sister Eyla."

"Two babies?" Luka looked up at his mother in horror. "Why two?"

"That is what the gods wished." Lexa touched his mop of a head. "Will you protect them my son as you have your sisters?"

Luka nodded, "can I play with my brother?"

"When he is older you may." Lexa found Maya gazing down at the children as if wondering more about them. "You may touch their hands for now."

Maya took her sister's hand and smiled, "her hands are small."

"One day they will be as big as yours." Clarke's voice was soft but they turned to see her smiling as she watched them. "I hope two more siblings aren't that big of a bother."

"Of course not Mother, I will help take care of them."

Clarke smiled at her, "I'm glad."

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

The sound of laughter made Maya turn from where she was hanging laundry to see the twins and Costia running around the yard after each other. Jake had grown taller and had a mop of brown locks while Eyla had long wavy blond hair that she always wore loose. Their eyes had never changed from the blue they had been born with.

"Guys, Grandma will be here soon so don't do anything too crazy."

"Okay!" Eyla yelled and laughed as she ran after her brother and sister.

One of the attendants moved over to finish the laundry when Maya moved to go inside, she made her way to her mother's war room and paused in the doorway to see her mother standing over maps. Biting her lip she moved inside and paused by the table.

"_Nomon?_" Lexa looked up at her and she smiled softly. "Grandma will be here in an hour if not sooner."

"_Mochof, gyon au_." Nodding, the teen moved to the door. "Maya?" She turned to see her mother and watched as the woman moved around the table to her. "I apologize for my actions lately, the day is nearing and…"

Maya's hand stopped her words. "I know _Nomon_, we all feel the pain of loss in life but while we suffer we must celebrate. She wouldn't want you to be lost in the pain, it's been years and still you suffer. You know what Mother would say to you right now…"

"The dead are gone but the living are hungry." She smiled softly, "I told her that shortly after meeting her."

"It's true." Maya smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "The twins are being insane right now so you should come tell them to behave."

* * *

The two walked outside to see the three fighting each other with soft branches as if they were swords. Lexa watched as Eyla fought back bravely before disarming her brother and older sister, smiling as she did so.

"She will be a warrior." The voice made Maya turn and she found Echo and Bellamy standing with horses, a young girl a year older than the twins stood beside them.

"Echo, Bellamy!" She hugged them instantly and then hugged the girl. "Astra, what are you doing here?"

"Like we'd miss a party." Bellamy looked at her. "Did I ever tell you about the wild parties we used to have at Camp Jaha?"

Echo shook her head softly, "do not give the child ideas husband, if not Maya than our child will become as wild as you once were."

"No one was as wild as me."

"Wanna bet!" Octavia jumped on his back as she appeared out of nowhere and laughed. "Hey Big Bro."

The man groaned, "Octavia…"

She climbed off his back and smiled, hugging Astra instantly. "Hey there kiddo."

"Hey Aunt Octavia," she waved at Lincoln, "hi Uncle Lincoln."

A small girl with mocha skin and dark hair slid off the horse he held and moved to Bellamy. "Hi Uncle Bellamy, hi Aunt Echo."

"Hello Aurora, I see you're looking more like your parents every day." He picked at her shirt and shook his head. "Let me guess, you've managed to catch a wild boar now right?"

The girl laughed and shook her head, "no, I caught a mountain cat last week." She swung side to side with a grin. "All by myself, _Nontu_ said that I was the youngest to do so in the history of the clan."

"A very worthy accomplishment." Echo smiled and the girl smiled back. "Perhaps Astra and I can join you for a hunt."

"Awesome!"

* * *

"So?" Bellamy looked over at Lexa, "Where's Clarke? She invited us to this party and isn't anywhere to be found."

Lexa smiled softly, "she will arrive closer to dark, she was visiting with Luna in order to organize trade of some materials they have and we require."

"I spoke to Monty!" Octavia hit her brother's arm. "He sent a whole case of moonshine so bonfire tonight after the kids are asleep and I think it's been a while since we've played Never Have I Ever."

Bellamy nodded, "now you're talking."

"Why Skaikru consistently wish to drink till they have no knowledge of actions still confounds me." Lexa shook her head and looked down at the young girls standing before her. "The children are playing a game called Battle the World, perhaps you'd like to join them."

"Battle the World, yeah!" Astra piped up and headed off towards tree, finding a branch and pulled before heading off around the house.

Aurora was quickly doing the same and Bellamy shook his head in confusion, "Battle the World?"

Octavia patted his arm, "it's a new game the kids in the clan developed. Pretending to copy the wars we held with the Plains Nation and the Ice Nation, battling the world for their territory. Doesn't hurt it improves training and awareness."

"What does Clarke think of this exactly?" Bellamy asked Lexa and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"That is none of your concern but you will not mention the game when she arrives or I will remove your head." With that she turned and left for the yard.

* * *

Maya nodded and looked at the four, "she's a little testy right now so tread carefully." They all looked at her, "Costia, you know before Mother? It's nearing the day she died and well, she's been a bad mood for a week." Shrugging she walked away, "doesn't help that Mother is gone either."

"Great, we come for a party and possibly could start a war." Bellamy heard his sister snort and she smirked at him.

"It's what you and Clarke have in common," Octavia hit his arm, "you start wars for no reason. What's changed in eight years? "

The man shook his head, "I think I'm going to need moonshine a little early."

"Just wait till Clarke gets back and then we'll really need it." He met Octavia's eyes with a question. "She's been gone for a week, Lexa's been missing her. Come on, you're married so do the math."

The former leader's eyes went wide. "And you felt the need to share this."

"I suffer, you suffer." She smirked and walked away. "Isn't that how siblings work?"

* * *

A/N: Like I would end the story without bringing back our fantastic four!

Next...Tune into my new story "Rebuilding Ruin" because this one is finished. Sad I know!

Please read and review...


End file.
